Harmless War
by Compass Tetrad
Summary: Although they were basically harmless, that didn't mean that their land was something that others wanted.
1. Chapter One

The room was soundless. No one spoke, no one moved, it seemed like no one even breathed. Even the world outside of the meeting room seemed silent. Over one hundred living souls in that room, and no one made a single sound. The room used to be filled with such loud noises, from screaming, to shattering glass, to gunshots. Echoing through the large room all at once, nearly making anyone that walked by deaf. Now, there was nothing. No paper shuffling, no sneezing, no movement in ones seat. The empty eyes of so many just stared blankly at each other, wondering what they had done. Thinking about the past and what horrors they caused for no reason, other than their own greed. Some personifications had their bodies wrapped in bandages, the wounds that covered their bodies still haven't healed from the war. The war. The damned war. If the war didn't happen, the room would be as loud as normal...but there would have been more souls in it. What have they done? _What have they done?_

It started in the year 2025, the beginning of June. It wasn't a normal war, no. Unlike the other wars, where countries had allies to help against others. This war was one country against a certain amount of others.

"Please if you would all just shut your traps for five seconds!" Northern Narnia shouted, slamming her hands on the oak wood table. The stinging sensation of the wood and papers that topped it didn't bother her. Her chair was toppled over, and laying on the ground next to her black boots. Her pale, slender fingers clenched the papers, not caring that they were probably important. A wave of a tan hand caught her attention, and she glanced over at her friend. The other girl was glaring at her, snarling. Southern Narnia, the other half of the country. They were the same nation, though they look very different. A nation of harmony and peace. Only one war went on in their entire two hundred and twenty-five years of life. Which, in their book, was fantastic! The war was a civil war, fought for numerous reasons. The main reason was the government, the northern half wanted to keep the monarchy, but the southern half wanted a democracy.

"Listen up, North, no one wants to hear anything you have to say." South growled, her voice was followed by gunshots. The two girls looked over at Switzerland, who was holding up his shotgun at two shaking Italian brothers. Bullet holes next to their heads. South made a tic noise, and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms up. "If I were him, I would have shot the two." She yawned, North grabbed her seat and set it back in its original place. Once she sat down, she shook her head, causing a clump of hair that went between her eyes, down to her lips, to fly around. "I swear, who wouldn't you shoot?" She asked, the tan girl looked at her nails and shrugged. "I wouldn't shoot myself." She said. Neither of them spoke, but South felt North's eyes on her. "Fuhuhuhu! Very funny! You shot yourself in the chest just yesterday!"

They weren't strong, no weak. And they knew it. Their army was volunteers, and they had no Navy, hell they didn't even have cars! As one can tell, battles and wars weren't exactly a Narnian thing, they didn't help nor start anything with fighting. They even abandon World Meetings if there is a serious war going on. The two usually tried everything in their power to keep from fighting. Which is why when two people wanted to start Micronations in their country, they didn't stop them. Fighting wasn't in their blood, South was more into fighting than North but she still didn't like it.

They were seated in regular dark wood chairs, with rough red cushion on the back and seat. Nothing special, no interesting design, to their dismay. South rested her elbows on the large wooden table, and placed her chin in one open palm. Her expression was bored and tired, as usual. While she did that, North decided to flatten out the papers she crumbled and folds them into origami. A sudden blood splatter painted the table, a small drop getting on the cursive writing. She glanced up, and watched as Denmark fell to the table, Finland lowering his gun from afar. "Now Denmark, what did I tell you about disrespecting Christmas?" He almost held up the gun again, but Norway grabbed the barrel and pointed it at the ground. The room slowly started to get louder again. It was late afternoon in Spain, an afternoon in summer at that. Causing the stuffy place to feel as though it were slowly getting hotter and hotter by the second. The body heat of everyone plus the heatwave outside? It was such an intense heat that it nearly caused most of the colder nations to pass out. The light of the sun beamed into the room, and the smells of the farm land outside wavered inside. The smells of dirt and grass, leaves and fruits. The heavy scent of tomato plants was definitely stronger than the other smells. Not that anyone seemed to mind. The busting life of the room was confusing, how could so many people have so much energy? Well, ignore Greece. Everyone was just bursting with energy, but how? Questions that will remained unanswered, are questions that shouldn't be asked.

North creased the last part of her intricate rose, and looked up with a proud expression. Speaking of roses. She glanced over to the personification of France...only to see his neck in the hands of an angry-looking Brit. "That's the fifth time in under an hour. They broke their record. I'll bake them a fuck you grow up cake later."South muttered, rolling her eyes. It was so loud in the meeting room, she was surprised she wasn't bloody deaf. They act like such children. She made a tic noise again and looked over at the livid eyed girl. Smiling off, staring at nothing, not even fazed of the blood puddle that was growing in front of her. Of course, being nations, death was normal around here. No one was fazed by it anymore. But she should at least have some emotion. _What a dick._

The albino girl let out a soft sigh, and yawned. Finding their presence at the World Meeting to be quite...worthless. She sighed softly, staring at the beautiful carvings of the border around that scaled the windows all the way up to the ceiling. The soft colours of the windows, making the paint on the walls seem like they glitter. The chandeliers that dangled above of all of them, the golden lights turned off. But nonetheless, still looked lovely. As did the gorgeous paintings that hung around the place, and the pots of flowers that scattered throughout...once scattered throughout. It was very beautiful. Just don't look around at everything else, and it's beautiful. The smell of the area around them ruined it, though. It was horrid, the smell of silver, blood, gun powder, multiple food items, and sweat. It was strong and disgusting.

Though the two had different tastes, and thought differently, it wasn't the differences between them that brings their disliking of each other. Even though they hate each other sometimes, they swore to always stay together, and to never separate to be a different country. One cannot live without the other, economics wise that is. Though they shared a different taste in nearly everything, they could definitely agree on something...that the room was in total, utter chaos, and that leaving would be best. Bullet holes in numerous places, two shattered windows behind them, some chairs didn't even look like chairs anymore. Plants were crushed on the ground, expect for a few lucky ones. Flowers that once looked so nice on the table were gone and smushed to basically powder. Everywhere you looked, someone was either hurt or killed, or was already hurt or killed. In fact, Australia was pushed out of the first window that shattered when the meeting started, and still hasn't shown back up. People fighting each other with their random weapons, frying pans, woks, tomatoes, it was a mess. Although it was ugly around them, it was still the world they lived in.

South averted her gaze from Belarus and Hong Kong fighting in the corner of the room, though it was entertaining. Seeing someone with knives fight against someone who was kicking them out of her hand was pretty impressive. She then looked over at the United States of America with her amber coloured eyes. Watching him shove burgers down his throat like they are the last in the world. He set a burger down and swallowed roughly, automatically telling South what he was going to do. She glanced over at North, who was playing with the rose she made. "There he goes again, you know I bet you five dollars that he's going to say-" She lifted her hand, and pointed her thumb at her chest at the exact same time as America. In unison, they both shouted, "I'm the hero!"

North's rotated her shoulders as she pushed herself off of the uncomfortable chair. "I'm going to leave early. It looks like we've just wasted another meeting. I could have painted something in the amount of time we wasted her."She pouted her lips and yawned softly. She pushed some of her white hair behind her ear, but it fell back in her face seconds later. South rolled her eyes again. "You can't just leave a meeting. You'll get in trouble. Remember what happened last time you left early?"South raised an eyebrow, amused at the fact that North shuttered at the memory. Well now that she thought about it, it was a pretty horrible memory. "Ah, well. We're not needed here, remember what Germany said during the last meeting? We're just another childish country."North shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her things. Almost picking up the rose, but saw that it was nearly soaked with blood and made a face.

"Oh well that's Denmark's flower now. Sweet dreams, friend."


	2. Chapter Two

The four ate in silence, which was quite strange due to how loud they usually were. Usually, someone would be screaming, another would be eating faster than light to get away from the others, and the other two would be fighting. Plates and utensils would be flying, and the Queen and King would have been long gone. It was weird for the King and Queen, seeing them so quiet. Queen Korma, the fourth queen of Narnia, found the silence to be deafening. She watched as the two personifications and two micronations picked at their food. Every now and then, one would stab their chicken and place it in their mouths. Her emerald-green eyes darted over to her husband, the King of Narnia, in hopes that he would be just as confused as her. Only to find that he was scarfing his food down like a hungry wolf.

As one can tell, the country was a Monarchy. The personifications declared that the country would work best with a Monarchy after being with England. The royal castle was set in the middle of the nation so that way the burning heat of the south, and the daring cold of the north mixed together for a comfortable warmth. Narnia was much like the days of old England, castles and small villages scattered throughout. Festivals taking place quite often. Seeing women wearing fancy dresses or men in over-the-top suits wasn't out of the ordinary. Though there were a large number of people who wore, as one would call, normal clothes. Schools were large enough for numerous villages to send their children off to, and a decent amount of hospitals. Electricity wires were nowhere to be seen, but one shouldn't worry. Each village was gifted with its own power source long ago. Roads were made of cobblestone or loose rocks, and train tracks lovingly placed all around. With an old place such as this one, a Monarchy seemed perfect.

Queen Korma slightly lifted her foot, and slammed the heel of her show against his toes. Causing he man to spit out the chewed up chicken, and slam his knees against the table. The four at the end of the long table shot their head up, watching the King cry and curse out his wife. "Um, Mr. King sir, are you okay?" Asked the smallest micronation of the two, his name was Neverland, but the others called him West. His green eyes squinting at the red-haired man, finding it interesting how his beard moved when he spoke. King Charles lifted his leg up, and resting it on his other, then started to rub his throbbing foot. "My dear! Pardon my language, it seems as though my wife decided that stomping on my foot was necessary! M-my dear what could be the matter?" He asked, looking up at the light of his life questioningly. The woman raised an eyebrow, and nodded her head to the others. It took a few moments, but he understood. King Charles grabbed his napkin, and started picking up the chicken he spat out.

"Ahem...so! My wonderful companions! Are you all right? Girls! How was the meeting, mm? You haven't said a work since you returned home! Was the train ride up to par? Boys! Did you enjoy the day to yourselves? I heard you playing earlier, East, and it sounded wonderful as always!" He winked at the red-haired man, who simply nodded in thanks. West lifted his arm in the air, waving it around. "I got a new cut! I was playing in the water and a fish cut me! Scales! The evil scales!" He dramatically placed his arm over his forehead, and tried to put his fork in his mouth, but only succeed in hitting his cheek. The chicken fell to the ground. "When you try your best and you don't succeed." North hummed, smirking at the kids failure. "Girls! How about you?" The King asked, looking at his napkin in disgust, and gently wrapping it up and placing it on his nearly empty plate. He pushed it to the side, and linked his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

"We're awesome!" All eyes looked at the seat between East and North, who seemed shocked that he was there. North looked at everyone else, her mouth full of food. That didn't stop her from pointing the fork at him, and say, "I have no clue how he got there". East, however, just gave the other man a high-five that echoed throughout the room. Everyone seemed to automatically relax, and started eating and picking at their Poulet à la provençale again. No one bothered by the Prussian's presence. It was a normal occurrence for him to show up unannounced to the castle, it actually seemed as though he purposely tried to get in the castle either in the most inappropriate ways, or times. North roughly swallowed, and hit her chest a few times, grinning. "My main mean meme man! Want me to get you a plate?" She asked, then raised an eyebrow when the other albino looked concerned. "What? Was it something I sa- oh there's a fork in my arm." She flicked the object that stuck out from her soft arm.  
" _You are not allowed in the kitchen._ " South hissed, her body trembling in anger, hand still outstretched from when she threw the fork. "South, darling, there was not any reason for you to throw that." East said, gently placing his own utensil on a neatly placed napkin that was centered on the empty plate. "Thank y-" North was cut off by his gloved hand being raised. His showing, golden-yellow eye glanced at her from the side. "She cannot feel anything, after all." He smirked lightly, and excused himself, taking his plate with him. North leaned over Prussia, and shouted at him, "I can feel shit! You rotten, raisin muffin!"

West and Prussia watched in amusement at the two of them, one barking and the other calmly meowing. Not really, one was screeching and the other was talking lightly, East's voice getting softer as he got farther away from the table. South left the room when East finished his sentence, going into her kitchen to set up a plate for their usual guest. North sat back in her seat, and huffed loudly. The King and Queen watched happily, they were acting normal again. Queen Korma watched as West tried to flick a piece of his chicken in Prussia's mouth, and giggled when it hit his eye instead. "Oh! Mr. Prussia I didn't mean to!" West held in his laughter as the past nation made over-dramatic movements and exaggerations. "Ack! I ca-can see...the light! I'm going to die!" He dramatically posed, and almost slammed his face on the table, but South slammed a plate on the table. "One of those is a truth, while the other is a lie." South growled, and grabbed the fork in North's arm. She yanked it out, and flicked North in the forehead, just to screw with her. She then sat back down in her seat. The brown-haired nation watched with glaring eyes as the albino man stared at the plate. _Just as I thought_. She hummed in understanding, and wiped her fork clean of blood.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Eh? On my mind? How awesome I am!" He pointed his thumb at his chest and grinned widely. Though he seemed natural, it was obvious that he was hiding something. "I guess we'll leave you four alone, then." Queen Korma said as she quickly grabbed her plate and stood up. King Charles looked at her, confused on why she was ready to leave the table so early. She hasn't even finished her meal yet. The Queen huffed, and yanked his ear lob with her free hand, and leaned down. She harshly whispered words that no one caught. After her little rant, she let go of his ear, allowing him to hold it and pout. He also picked up his plate, and stood up, pushing his chair in with his hip. "Farewell, remember the rules when your friend is over!" He winked, causing everyone to groan, even West.  
"Don't go into the wine cellar after nine, no drinking after ten, no riding Aslan, no illegal fireworks." They all droned in unison, the King laughed and nodded his head as he walked away. "You got it!" They watched as the man left the dinning room, still laughing and shaking his head. After he left, the sound of him complaining to his wife were loud and clear. A small bell echoed in the room, causing West to jolt, and dart out of his chair. "Hey hey hey! Take your plate to the sink! You little shit don't go off and play with your little pixie friends!" South called after the boy as he scampered out of the place. Leaving the two girls and the man alone. "Faeries...they're faeries." North muttered, feelings a little offended that South didn't know the difference between a Pixie and Faerie. Thankfully, the castle wasn't silent after West slammed the front door shut, and the talking of the King and Queen went silent. The soft, muffled sound of a piano was bouncing off of the walls. Graceful sounds the beautiful keys made always danced around. No one touched their plates, they just stared at each other. Waiting for someone to speak. Finally, South cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't you be at the World Meeting?" South asked bluntly, but then pressed her lips together and inhaled through her nose. Prussia ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at the question. "Are you serious? You think they'll ever allow me in there?" The past nation used to be allowed into the meetings, but after 1947, he was banned from ever even stepping into the room. Hell, he wasn't even allowed in the building the meetings took place in. If he even dared stepped foot into the conference room he would imminently be kicked out. No questions asked, but a lot of yelling. Once, he tried to enter a meeting in Berlin. The moment he opened the door, he was noticed and was yelled at by Germany for a long while. He then ran out and wasn't heard from in a week, which scared both the Narnians and Germany almost to death. South tried to track him down using spells, but it did no good. North tried to follow her infamous nose, but he smelt like everything else did in the country. His brother tried to call and text him the entire week. It was a week-long search that ended with finding him passed out where the Berlin wall once was.

North yawned, and patted the mans shoulder. "She meant, shouldn't you be doing something more awesome than hanging out with us?" She smiled up at him, and picked up her last piece of chicken off of her plate with her fingers. "Barbarian." South scoffed as she watched North cram it in her mouth. Prussia did his snake-like laugh, and slapped North on her back. Which, much to South's liking, caused North to start choking. "You guys are the shit though! There isn't another awesome country in the world that has a fucking lion as the royal pet!" South almost let out a sigh of despair once North was able to cough up the chicken. She took a deep, shaky breath, saliva dripping down her chin and her face flushed a bright red. She coughed a few more times, and held up a trembling thumbs up. "T-thanks, my main mean meme man." She managed to say hoarsely.

South bit her tongue, feeling the veil of negative emotion in the air. The aura around them was dark, heavy, suffocating. As if the information Prussia has is important. To add onto the strangeness, he isn't acting like himself. Usually, he would have asked for beer, and would have been on his fifth plate by now. He usually would have kicked back in his chair, messed North's hair up, or even sat between Queen Korma and King Charles. Something is terribly wrong, and she wanted to know what it was. North, however, was oblivious to Prussia's strange behaviour. She just chatted away with him about different things, such as playing hide-and-seek in the northern part of Narnia, and trying to skate on thin ice. They laughed about some of them, finding that the results of what could happen to be hilarious. South slumped down in her chair, and slammed her foot against North's leg. The girl hummed, and looked at the other with tired eyes. Soft, gentle blue-grey eyes stared deep into sharp, burning honey coloured eyes. The honey eyes darted to the table, and back up. North made a sound of understanding, and slumped down in her seat. She kept sliding until she was completely on the ground, and leaned forward a bit. South did the same, but without the entire process of slowly slumping down.

"Whoa! What are you two doin'? Holding a secret meeting?" He kicked back his chair, wanting to join in the fun. Only to be told politely not to. He sighed, and sat back down. He knew what they were talking about. Plus, he didn't really need to join anyways they were under the table. Right in front of him. "I want to know what's wrong with him." South hissed, slamming her fist on the ground in annoyance. North blinked a few times, her cold breath mixing with South's warm breath. "Eh?" South groaned, and set her jaw. She explained what she felt like was going on, watching North nod her head, and watched her expression change. It went from confusion and bored, to disbelief and even seemed skeptical. "So in more simple terms...¿Crees que tiene malas noticias?" She asked, South nodded and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. North pressed her lips together, and hummed. "Fuhuhu...what you want us to ask him about it?" She jokingly asked, only to get smacked in the face. "No you fucking idiot!" North, unfazed by the hit, shrugged and made her way out from under the table. "Yo, my dude! You all right? My buddy over there think's there's something up." She said, punching his arm lightly. South slowly emerged from under the table, her fingers curling on the corner of the table, and only her eyes and above was showing. "So was I right?" She asked, glaring at the man.

"Yes. You were right. There is something wrong, and I needed to tell you guys." He said, staring at the full plate in front of him. He noticed a small chip in it, and sighed at the memory of how it happened. North twitched her eye, and looked to the side. "You're screwing with us right? Oh wait! Is the information something that sounds serious but really is a joke?" She asked hopefully, practically begging whatever god exists that it was nothing horrible. Such as his disappearance. He reached in his blue uniform, feeling around for something. He eventually pulled out two vanilla coloured folders that were so filled, that they looked like they were going to explode. While he pushed the plate away to set the folders down, both Narnians asked themselves... _how the hell did he fit those in his jacket without anyone noticing?_ "I was just joking around. I thought exploring through my brothers office was going to be fun." He retracted his hand, and closed his eyes, shoulders limp. North grabbed the one on top and pushed the other one to South. They both opened the folders, and looked through the papers.

"They just look like war plans. Is Germany planning war?" North asked as she looked through the folder that seemed to be meant for Italy. Most of the letters were to and from him. She read through some of the neat handwritten letters from Germany, and the more fancy writing of Italy for return letters. It was battle plans, that's for sure. Every now and then, other countries would be mentioned. "Yeah, battle plans, blah blah. Italy make sure to blah blah. I promise this war won't last long, they are weak blah blah. Prussia why did you give us the-..." North flipped to the back of the folder, and looked at the paper in shock. She slowly looked up at South, who held up a paper almost exactly like the one in her own folder.

"Dear Japan," South read.

"I do not think that this can last any longer. Japan, you and Italy cannot keep holding this off. I need your approval to fight with me, I am not fighting alone. Though I do not think it will be much of a problem to fight them alone, it would just take longer. I want this done now. It has been a while since we called ourselves the Axis, but we need to work together once more. I understand that you do not like war, neither does Italy, but imagine the possibilities. You are a small island crowded with much. A large portion of that country could be in your grasp, allowing you to expand on everything. I absolutely need your signature as soon as possible. The documents are the plans and equipment I have planned out. It doesn't seem like we need much to fight them. I regret to inform you, Japan, that if things get out of hand, then explosives must be used. I have sent this letter to both you and Italy, Italy's being slightly different from your own. This has been going on too long, the land they own is too prosperous and large for such idiots to handle.

Narnia must fall.

From,

Germany"


	3. Chapter Three

"No, no! You can't!" Prussia shouted as he grabbed North by her hair, and South by the back of her collar and yanked them back away from the door. South wiggled out of his grasp, and whipped around. She held up the folder, and shook it angrily. "Oh yeah? Why the hell not? We need an answer for this shit, and you don't have any!" She shouted, smacking the folder against the face and letting it go. The papers fluttered around, gently dancing to the ground. Prussia's grip on North's hair tightened, in hopes that maybe she will back out of going. The girl continued to look at the door with a smiling face, though it was slightly faltered. "I don't want another war, I hate wars. All the fighting, all the death. For what? We're all the same. We all should be working together in making the world a better place. Like a great man once wrote, 'Imagine if mankind reached for the stars instead of trying so desperately to annihilate each other'." She said, and waited for a response. When she got none, she turned around, and saw the disappointed faces of both of them. "...What? Was it something I said?"

"You did not just quote a _fan fiction_ in a time like this." South groaned, she felt disgruntled that North dared to quote such a thing...but also felt a but disappointed in herself for recognising it. North shrugged her shoulders, and looked back at Prussia, waving her hand. "As you were panicking?" He rolled his eyes, and let go of her hair, letting it fall back down to her feet. "You guys can't tell Germany about this. If you do, he'll know I was snooping in his office! And then he's going to know that I stole his folders, and showed you." He muttered as he clamped his hands together and shook them a bit. "So you guys can't tell him! For the awesome me's sake!" He pouted, and huffed when South grabbed North's arm, which still had dry blood on it, and grabbed the doorknob with her free hand. "Listen, you aren't going to die by his hands. He'll have to go through four of us to get to you. Just stay here and hang low, hang out with East and play the flute for him or something. Or play with Neverland, he's probably outside with his pixies." South rolled her eyes, and opened the door. She practically threw North out the door, right as the door was about to be slammed shut; Prussia heard someone scream out, "They're called Faeries!"

It wasn't a long ride to Germany's house, but by god did it feel like it would never end. The girls weren't exactly used to being in their jet. They were more used to horse and carriages, or trains, or even gondolas. Jets aren't exactly on their list of daily transportation. The two nations sat across from each other, both staring off into space. Thinking about everything that could happen, and what they were getting themselves into. Thoughts crowded their minds, throbbing questions of _what if_. North didn't know about South, but her heart-felt like it was going to break. Like the cartilage in it was going to snap, and cause her heart to give out. It's happened before, and she'd really enjoy it if it never happened again. Her fingers tingled, and her head felt heavy. _Maybe it's just because of the jet_. She thought as she looked up at the ceiling, and started counting all the colours she saw. Every now and then her nose would twitch from her smelling something sweet, something like wine. _Wine, man that would be killer right no-oh wait a second._

South was sitting with her legs crossed, and arms crossed over her chest. Her head leaned back, so it was more comfortable to stare at the ceiling. She glanced at North as she got off of her chair and started walking off. Probably to stretch her legs. I'll do that when we get off. South thought, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes. She watched the specks of blue, red, green dance around. Flashes of pink, then blackness. Flashes of colour, speckles of others, some making designs that didn't look half bad. Perhaps this was what North meant when she said 'Close your eyes, and just paint what you see'. She heard a thud, and opened her eyes. North was sitting back in her seat with a bottle of wine. She watched as the girl easily opened the new looking bottle, and looked inside of it. After staring and swirling the wine, she lifted the bottle to her lips, and proceeded to chug the alcohol. "You know I'm not even surprised any more."

Once their jet landed, the two gave each other a reassuring look before stepping outside. They looked around, smelling the air of Germany. "Smells like beer and depression." South grumbled, stretching her hands in the air. "Ah I think it smells like beer and sweets!" North chimed, and started skipping down the path. Like most of the other countries, Germany's house was secluded from other people. South followed North, and looked at their surroundings, making sure that no one was following them. No one was stalking them. Every movement, every sound, she was listening to them all. Watching everything's movement, seeing if anything was mechanical. After a short while, they walked into a clearing, and was faced by the large house. It was a cream colour, and stood at three stories tall. Excluding the basement, which was Prussia's bedroom. Triangle tops of different parts of the house had windows with brown wood outlining, all open. Flowers hung out of most of the windows, and cornflowers coated the front of the house. Brown wood outlined most of the house, and made symmetrical designs. All in all, it was a very beautiful house. The two slowly walked up to the double brown doors. North stared at the golden doorknob, wondering if they should just enter.

"Should we, er...knock?" South asked, looking through the open window next to it. The interior design was very casual, but beautiful in its own way. Clean, as usual, and no sight of Germany. "North?" She asked after a moment of silence, she looked over to where the girl was supposed to be...but she was gone. "North? Don't fuck with me, I will kill you if you got kidnapped." The tan girl hissed, her fingers gripping the flowers. _Where could she of gone? It's not like she'd go off without telling me, ri-_ "Yo."

"ACK!"

South fell back, her spine slamming against a wooden beam, making the house shutter slightly. North leaned out of the window, and tilted her head. "My friend, I don't think yelling at this time is a good idea." She said casually, watching as South slowly stood up and brushed her clothes off. "You stupid bitch! What the actual hell is wrong with you?" North moved to the side, letting South crawl through the window. The flowers crushed under her weight. The albino girl giggled, and spun around, letting her flowing hair spin around her. She stopped when South flicked her head. "Listen up, we're going to confront Germany on the war. You know what that means? That we have to be serious, show me your serious face...No that's an ugly face." South sighed, and shoved her away. North watched as she walked away, confused at what she said. "B-but I didn't even change my expression..." She sniffled for dramatic effect, but noticed something strange about the air. It smelt different. She tilted her head up, and took a longer breath...

"The Allies are here." North gasped, South stopped walking, and slightly turned around. "Pardon? What did you smell, Blood Hound?" She started to walk back to North, who closed her eyes and was busy sniffing the air. "I smell them. They're here. In the room over there, it's strong." She said slowly, opening her eyes to point at the door that sat across the living room. South looked at the door, and rolled up her black sleeves. "Well...shit. All right, come on." She grabbed North's still bloody arm, and walked over to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. North pressed her free hand against her chest, stopping her dog tag and iron cross from clinking against each other. South didn't even try to walk after a few loud steps, she simply slowly shuffled her feet. The closer they got, the more a conversation became clear. They stopped when they were right in front of the door in hopes that no one would open it. The two placed their ears against the door, and listened.

"All right! We have to plan this out and not act like this is a World Meeting! Someone stole my folders that were meant for Japan and Italy." Germany shouted, and it sounded as though he slammed his hands on a table or desk. "I don't want to start a war though." Italy said softly, a sniffle followed. A few murmurers, but then Germany shouted once more, "What is the country good for? If we win the war, we could have more land. Prospering land! With that, we could get money needed for both debts and personal country issues!" More murmurers, and from South heard it sounded like words of agreement. "Ayiaa, for once I think the German is right. We do this, we get land with money." China yawned, and screamed when a loud bang sounded. It even caused the two girls to jump. "Dudes, let's just calm down and think this through. You know how those two are, all we have to really do is ask for money! And even if one disagrees, the other will definitely agree. Sure it might not be as much money, and we wont get land; but think of the costs of the war if we do this. The debt we'll go through, and the cost of human lives. Innocent human lives. Sounds like a good plan right? No harm done!" America argued, and laughed when the others started whispering again.

"はい, I agree with America. Although...it would be nice to have more land." Japan stated, China laughed and a slapping sound followed. "Japan you always want more land!" He laughed again, and the slapping sound died off, followed by a soft 'Don't touch me'. A small clink. "I do agree with America on some of those matters, but I also agree with Japan and Germany. Money does seem tight now since 2020. My country, and I'm sure your countries as well, need money. It will be costly for the war, but I do believe that there will be more money to go around. The southern part of Narnia has one of the highest market sales, and the north has the most natural resources I've even seen in a country. However, they are very nice ladies, and I would hate to see them disappear. Perhaps there is another way?" England asked. South leaned closer to the door, pressing her ear so tightly against it that it stung. She tried to listen to every possible sound. Someone was tapping their foot on the ground, another was drinking, pens tapping, papers shuffling, and someone coughed. Wonderful.

"I have to agree with the black sheep, sadly enough. There might be another way, but that would just cause more drama and more paperwork. It wasn't hard to push Holy Roman Empire out-of-the-way. And on the bright side, Angleterre, if they do end up falling, they might end up like Prussia." France replied back. Something was flipped over, and slammed against a wall, which caused a lot of people to scream to make some sort of noise. "Don't mention him! Leave him out of this!" Italy screamed, and threw something else. "Italy! Calm down, sit down!" Germany screamed. The two girls gave a look to each other, North having pity while South had annoyance. Things were being thrown, shattering, screaming, it sounded like a World Meeting that's for sure. It took a while, but eventually everyone settled down. "I...I don't want to fight them. I don't want them to end up like..." Italy cleared his throat, "and they're so nice when it comes to their resources. Can't we do something without having to fight?" He asked, causing someone to groan, and another to clap.

"I know, Italy. Think of this though, how much have they actually done? They are just asking to be taken over. They don't have a set army, cars, real roads, they're like a third-world-country. There is no fighting spirit in them, as everyone saw during the Narnian Civil War of 1990." Germany explained, causing North to nod in agreement while making a face like Obama's. South sneered, and smacked the back of her head. "Dudes dudes dudes, we don't have to start a war. Listen to Italy and England, they're right! Something can be done without having to fight!" He laughed, other people started talking. Someone slammed their hands on the table roughly, causing everyone to silence. "For crying out loud! Everyone just listen, if we just push this aside and let them have the country, what good will that do the world!? Think of the world! Think of what other countries could do with their products, and how much better life would be! More space to move out and create more factories, more food to freely go around, think of the possibilities! What have those two ever done that actually helped? They might have high sale rates for certain things. But when it comes down to it, everything else is horrible! How many of you are crowded, and need more land? If we, actual countries with realistic ideas, got a hold of this nation and changed it for the better. Imagine what good it could do to the economy."

Now that started a riot. People started yelling again, and throwing things. At one point, something heavy hit the table, which to the girls meant that someone might have been body slammed against the table. South tried to catch as many words as possible. China was yelling in his own language, Italy was crying? England and France were obviously arguing from the insults she caught like 'Frog' and 'Pirate hog'. North tried to keep from laughing, finding everyone fighting to be silly. She didn't expect them to fight over a small speech such as the one Germany gave. She thought they'd agree! A loud slap and someone crying out caused everyone to be silence. Due to the pitch of the scream and the sound of crying after, it was Italy who was hit. North cringed, and stared at the door in shock. _Who would hit a guy like him?_ She looked at South, the other girl just rolled her eyes, and continued to concentrate on what the hell was going on. "Everyone shut up! We need to start planning! No fighting in this room! If you want to speak raise your hand and wait to be called on!" Germany shouted over Italy's crying, South heard someone trying to comfort him. "Russia, you may speak."

"Holy fucking shit." North whispered as she tensed up, South pinched her arm to keep her quiet. "Да, of course I can speak first, otherwise I would bash the face of who ever got to speak before me! Now I believe that we should start the war as soon as possible. I want this to be over." He made his strange, 'fuhu!' noise after speaking. No one objected to what he had to say in fear of him actually bashing faces in. "You may speak, France." Germany sighed, the sound of a chair moving back followed not soon after. "Although I don't agree with them having to fall in our hands, I agree with the fact that they must fall at some point. I just hope the war won't last long." France hummed, someone scoffed while others agreed.

"We should make a very detailed plan to make sure everything will happen smoothly. We mustn't rush into this, I don't want to cause a lot of harm." England said, a chair flipped over and made a loud thud on the ground. "Screw this, I'm going to get something to drink. Who ever wants to come then come on." America grumbled as footsteps started to come to the door. Without speaking, North ripped herself away from the door, and seemed to do a move-like slid to the couch. She then shuffled under it. While she was doing that, South raced to the large wooden stand that held the TV. She tried to squeeze behind it, but the wires and cords made it harder than it seemed. The door opened, and she stopped moving, hoping that she wasn't anywhere in sight. North looked to the side, and saw that her hair was showing out from under the couch. She cursed in her mind, and quickly yanked it under the couch with her. "What was that?" France asked, causing North to bit her lip and curl up slightly. America laughed loudly, and walked over to the couch. North watched with wide eyes as he crouched down, and reached a hand under. "It's probably just one of his dogs!" She watched as he felt around, until it finally touched her nose. She twitched it, and clenched her eyes shut as he grabbed her strange bang that hung between her eyes and fell to her lips. His finger curled slightly, and he pulled his hand away. _I'm going to die, I'm so going to die. I'll be back in like two hours but that doesn't change the fact that they'll know I was here an-_ "Yeah dudes it's just one of his dogs."

South watched as Japan nodded his head. "Ah, yes. He does have many dogs." They began to walk over to the kitchen, which was attached to the living room. South widened her eyes as America looked around the living room, and locked eye contact with her. They stared at each other for a few moments, but he averted his gaze back to the others. "Dudes, I don't know about you, but with all that fighting the air sure does seem stuffy! We should get. Out. Of. Here. And go outside for some fresh air!" America danced around as he grabbed a can of Cola from the fridge, and waited for everyone else to get their drinks. South looked over at the couch to see if North was dead from a heart attack or not. But she saw the girl's hand motioning for her attention. The girl poked her head out, and mouthed if it was safe to leave yet. South shook her head, and looked back at the others. They all went outside, besides America. He looked back at her, and made a two finger salute before following the others.

She slowly emerged from behind the stand, much like a deer coming close to a human. She watched with wide eyes at both the door to outside, and the door where the others were. She snuck over to where North was, and grabbed her hand. She helped the girl out from under the couch. Once she was half way out, a loud thud came from inside of the room where the meeting took place, they froze and stared at the door. Waiting for something. South dropped North's hand, and raced for the window by the front door. North panicked, and tried to wiggle her hips free from the space. It didn't take as long as it felt, but once her hips and legs were free, she darted to the window. Once she was close enough, she actually jumped in the air and dived out the window. She saw South running back down the path, and followed.

If there was one thing they got out of that, it was that the war was closer than ever to starting.


	4. Chapter Four

It felt like it's been years, but it has only been a few weeks. In that time, Prussia refused to go home until he was positive Germany did't suspect him. It seems like his stay was going to be even longer now that he realised that his absence basically bluntly told his brother who stole the folders. Although the man was a very outgoing person, and always did stupid things, he knew the limits. He knew that if he stepped foot in that house, he would be shot on sight, brother or not. No one in the castle minded, he wasn't a bother. Due to being away from his home for so long, he slowly grew more and more homesick. It wasn't until Gilbird flew through the window chirping that he calmed his nerves down.

While he was having his head, the four other didn't exactly have theirs. South gave up on trying to do any of her work, she would just skim over the papers to see if any of them had any information on the war. If they didn't have any, she just threw it to the side. North was busy emptying the castle of anything important. She would then get South to store them in her house in the southern part of the country. While they all lived in the castle, all of them had their own houses or castles in their part of the land. While the girls worked on setting all of the transportation up, the boys were out setting up an army. Gathering as many people as possible to declare that there is war on the horizon. That the country needed to be protected.

North looked around her work room in despair. It was so empty. No globes, no intricate items from the past or other countries, no flags, books, paintings. It was just so...empty. The only things that rested in the tomb now was a few candle lit lanterns, her desk, and a few nailed-in bookshelves. The curved out windows were open, letting the cold breeze of the north flow in. It was a waning crescent moon tonight. She slowly walked up to the windows, and leaned out of one, staring at the sky. _A waning crescent moon, the moon never ceases to please me. There's so many stars, it's beautiful. I wonder if when humans die, do they become stars? I wonder if we die, do we become stars? I hope so, I want to be the closest to the moon_. Right.. She lifted her hand, and pointed at a star that seemed the closest to the moon. "There."

She decided it was time to show the world her face again, and blew out the candles. Opening the door, and getting almost like a blast of warm air in her face. The castle has been a lot warmer since her and South returned home after going to Germany's house. _South always did panic-cook_. She shook her head, smiling softly, and started walking down the halls. Her hand gently rubbing against the cold stones. Her bare feet softly padding against the rugged floor. She wondered all the way to the spiral staircase, and slowly made her way down it. She didn't really think much as she was walking down them. Which caused her to miss the last step and fall flat on her face.

"East if that's you trying to get in the music room again, I swear to god! You know that we-...oh hey North. Enjoy sniffing floors do ya?" South held the lantern down closer to the other girl. She slowly looked up, twitching her nose. Prussia popped out from behind South, and bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Wow, when did you guys get a new rug?" He reached his leg around and tapped North on the head with his foot. "You know, you guys could at least ask if I'm okay." She sighed, pushing herself off of the ground and sat on her legs. "C'mon, we're hanging out in the extra room." South nodded her head to the side, and started walking back to the room she was originally in. Prussia leaned down, and grabbed Norths arm. He hoisted her up while saying, "Come on now. Up you go, and you mighty hoe!" North rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I thought I was a Thot? Not a hoe." She tapped her lip as a smirk found the way to her lips, and skipped after South, shrugging her shoulders.

South walked passed the room of the King and Queen, slightly looking at it as she passed. The room was empty, just like the others. It was more than empty though, they evacuated to Neverland. West was more than happy to keep them there for as long as they needed to stay. East was a little offended that his micronation wasn't the choice of them, but still accepted it, and helped them move over. The reason they evacuated was simple. The Allies and Axis seemed to be after them, two powerful groups working together. The only thing that's helping their cause is that America and Canada stayed out of it, and refused to fight. Though, it really didn't do much. Seven countries were against them, and who knows who is going to join along on the ride.

Although the Queen wanted to stay, it was mandatory that she left. King Charles didn't mind the evacuation, and thought that it was actually a good idea. West eventually persuaded her to finally hide away in his island. What he told her was what one would consider cruel and over the top, but hey it was the truth. Queen Korma was like a mother to them, they all even called her mother behind closed doors. Sometimes, just sometimes, Prussia would call her the same. She cooked for them, tucked them in, stayed with them when they had night terrors, sand for them, told them stories. She was more mother than Queen, but it was wonderful. The first time someone called her mom was when North said it while painting. After the word slipped from her mouth, she looked up at her in shock and apologised. _"Please, call me that all you wish."_ Were the words that came out of her mouth, the words that made North feel as though she were a goddess instead of a Queen.After that incident, the others slowly starting calling her so. It took some longer than others to get comfortable with it, but sooner than later it became normal. It took Prussia the longest, but he finally fell when the Queen broke the rules. One of the main rules of a nation is to not let anyone know of the time, date, or location of the World Meetings. Just so they wouldn't barge it. If someone did know, then it must be stressed that they mustn't enter no matter what. That was the exact rule the Queen broke when she kicked down the door screaming about how her husband was drunk, and broke her favourite wine glass. In her hands were three bags filled with different items for the lunch break they had half way through the meeting. She strided up to the shocked girls, saying how she already gave West and East their lunches, and that the three bags she had now were for the two of them and, _"That one Prussian guy who thought my pearl necklace was anal beads."_  
If anything happened to her, they wouldn't know what they would do. King Charles was just as great, a wonderful father-like figure. West even made him a cute little apron that says "Kiss the King" in glitter glue on the front. He was just as wonderful as his wife, though he didn't do half the things she did. He was always there when they needed to talk, and listened. When he spoke about serious matters he spoke slowly, as if to make sure every word is ingrained in your head.

South set the lantern down on the stand next to the bed, and waited for the two to show up. North skipped in, and leaped on the bed, causing it to creak loudly. Prussia followed soon after, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes, causing him to bump into the doorway. North sat up and started to finger brush her hair, which was a task that only a god could finish. "So...what's the plan guys? East was talkin' about how he and West got as many people as they could." Prussia said as he sat across from North, and looked at the two. South just sat on the bed and shrugged her shoulders, while North simply hummed. "Guys. Answer me, this is a serious matter!" He snapped, which shocked them both. South jolted, and leaned her head back, while North made a small squeak sound and looked up like a scared deer. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me! Stop being a salty nut bar, and don't yell at us for something we didn't even start!" South shouted, shoving her hand against his chest, trying to push him off the bed and only succeeded with nearly pushing herself off.

"You see, this is why you guys need to plan your strategies! You can't even shove me off this bed, what makes you think you can win a war? Much less a battle! You couldn't even beat Italy even if you tried. All you guys have been doing is taking protocols, evacuating areas and gathering up troops, but what are you going to do after that? What are you going to do when you're faced with thousands of other people right in front of you? What are you going to do when you have to watch your men die? What are you do when you have to fight other people, and have to fight people you used to care about? What are you going to do?"

"Probably drink Bleach." North tried to joke, hoping that it would lighten the mood. It did not. South glared at her, and smacked her in the back of the head. While Prussia just stared at her. "What? Was it something I said?" North asked, rubbing her head and sighed. Her free hand patted the other albinos leg. "Calm down, my friend, everything will be all right. We got this! We might be weak, and not have the best strategies, and aren't the smartest, and barge into things...we're going to die." North concluded with a closed eye smile. South almost slapped her, but Prussia grabbed her arm before she could strike. "You're not going to die. Just remember everything there is to fight for. Don't let your country fall." He muttered, and let go of South's arm when it relaxed.

The three of them didn't say anything for the next few minutes, just listening to the crickets and owls. Every now and then a wolf would howl, or a shuffle of a squirrel or raccoon seemed louder than what it was. The soft breeze of the open window made the room feel more soft and welcoming. "Say hey, remember when we covered everything in Spain's house in tin foil?" Prussia chirped, hoping that speaking of their past adventures would lighten the mood. It worked half way, North lit up at remembering, but South remained irritated. "Remember when you barged into Denmark's house and declared war on him? Causing him to give us away?" South snarled, causing Prussia to hold up his hands in defense. "Hey hey! No need to go there! I just wanted to prove that I was awesome!"

"Guys! Remember when we lit firecrackers in China's house?" North busted in, disliking the feel of the air at the moment. South scoffed, and leaned back a small bit, making sure she didn't fall off. "Well of course. How could I forget the girlish scream he made?" She said as she rolled her eyes. Prussia laughed, and hit his leg. North started giggling with him, and nudged South, hoping that she was at least feeling a bit better. Though South's first intention was to sock North in the face for touching her, she just decided to go along with what they were doing. "Remember when we switched out Germany's hair gel with super glue?" A small smile nearly appeared on her face when the other two started cracking up. She watched with pride as the two started wheezing, and mocking the motions Germany made when he found out his hair gel was glue. "Remember, fuhu, remember- aha! Ahem- remember when we, ah fuckin' uh...remember when we got illegal Chinese fireworks and snuck them into Venice?" North wiped a tear from her eye. South snorted, and waved her hand. "And we went on a gondola and fuckin' blasted off?" The white haired girl snorted loudly, and leaned back while clapping slowly. Prussia wheezed at her laugh, and pointed off to space. "Gotta blast!"

At that point, everyone lost it. South was chucking, North fell off the bed and continued to laugh without sound, and Prussia was wheezing. He soon got into a coughing fit. North slowly started to get back on the bed, and looked at everyone with a flushed face. "Ah man, good times, good times." South cleared her throat, and looked at the two with a deadpan expression. Prussia hit his chest a few times, and raised an eyebrow. "You, ackem...Kmm. You all right there?" He asked, hitting his chest a few more times and swallowed roughly. North crunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head in confusion. Finally, South opened her mouth and said, "You guys remember the time we stole Roman Candles from America and started aiming them at each other at point blank and we ended up in a hospital?"

It took a few moments for it to register, but then the two howled with laughter. She sighed softly as the two laughed, and stared at the window that was behind them. She watched as the breeze swayed the trees, making the leaves gently dance. A few birds flew out of the trees, and flew away. Something clicked. "Hey, Prussia. Where's that fucking KFC looking bitch?" South looked at him, he was hitting his chest again. He looked up at her, and smirked. "The awesome me...wait KFC...you little bitch he is a fucking canary...as I was saying, I sent him off to Germany's house to see if anything important." He winked, and didn't seem to notice that the bird emerged from his hair. North poked the bird, and grinned widely. "Ey, he has a ribbon in his mouth." South squinted her eyes and raised an eyebrow. The ribbon was red, and looked very closer to a certain ribbon on a certain puffin. North took the ribbon from the bird, and held it up.

"Gilbird! Tell me awesome things!" Prussia shouted once the bird flew off his hand, and landed on the bed. While Gilbird was chirping his little lungs out, the two girls inspected the ribbon. North moved the bang out from in front of her nose, and lifted the ribbon to it. She took small sniffs, trying to get where it came from. It smelt heavily of ocean, almost like it was drenched in it. _Strange, I'm also getting a small bit of licorice. Ocean and licorice...Iceland? He does own a puffin with a similar ribbon. Wait a second. Didn't Prussia say something about sending Gilbird to Germany's house? Why would Mr. Puffin be there, unless...unless..._

"Guys the Nordics are with the Allies and Axis." North and Prussia said in unison, but Prussia went on talking, "the battle plans have been set. They want to start the war in October, the papers are coming soon."

They wanted to start the war in October, which wasn't good for Narnia's moral. October was the most cheerful month. It's the most celebrated month in all of Narnia. Halloween was the national holiday, children had the whole week off of school, as adults had the week off of work. Halloween was Norths and Souths shared birthday, so they made the month of October the most important month. Festivals used to cover the streets, as music used to fill the air. But this year, it was going to be silent. No one would be celebrating. Families wouldn't be on the streets. Instead they would be inside, saying goodbye to loved ones. Teenagers telling their last jokes. Fathers hugging their sobbing children. Mothers kissing their children goodbye and sending them to their grandparents. More tears would be shed then there were stars in the sky. Enough tears to fill the deepest ocean. Sobs that would echo through the streets during the day, and prayers through the night.


	5. Chapter Five

South opened the door to her closet, the sunlight from her open window made the dark room somewhat lighter. Her eyes darted around the practically empty space. A few boots, flats, clothes, and a few other things. She knew exactly what to grab out of the black mass of clothes that hung on the wooden beam. She held up the uniform, watching the black clothing somewhat glimmer in the light. She always wore it to meetings and such, and only wore it to war once. _That was when North and I decided to fight each other. How strange that back then we were at each others throats over political and personal problems, and now we have to fight together._ She clicked her tongue and moved her finger down the jacket. It was a simple uniform, nothing too fancy. Just a black jacket, belt, dark grey button up shirt, black tie, and black jeans. The boots that matched this outfit was all the boots she owned, which were a lot. She grabbed the most decent looking boots, and walked out of the closet without looking back into it. She kicked the door shut with her bare foot, and let the closet sit back in the darkness.

North was all ready in her uniform, and was making sure it was on correctly. She checked the tie, to make sure she tied it on right and that it was centered perfectly in the middle of her shirt. She lifted her jacket to make sure all of the buttons on her shirt were correctly positioned, she adjusted her belt to make sure the buckle was perfectly centered. Her boots were triple knotted, and laces tucked in the boots. She pulled her dog tag out of her shirt, and let it fall on top of her jacket. It clattered loudly as it did so, but it didn't bother her. She tightened her braid, and started checking the sides of the uniform. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed her hips, wiggling them slightly. Her reflection doing the same. She smacked her thighs and watched them in the mirror, making her sigh. "You know, for being sixty one kilograms, my legs are fine as hell." She stuck her leg up, and smacked it again, grinning widely. She dropped her leg, and looked in the mirror, leaning close to it. If someone were to walk in, it would look like she were waiting for something. Her smile twitched a bit as she leaned closer and closer to the mirror. Looking deep into her own eyes like she were staring into her own soul. She was looking so closely at her eyes, that she could see the outline of red around her pupils, spots where the contacts didn't reach. She exhaled out of her nose, the mirror fogging up, and said, "Now listen, don't you dare come out again."

As North skipped down the hall, she ended up seeing South leaving her room. "Ciao, my friend! How art thou?" She called out, her Dao and Colichemarde swords hitting against her legs as she skipped up to her. The knives that were hidden all over her body didn't move as much due to being pressed down by clothing. South whipped around, holding up her Colt Walker, ready to fire. She removed her finger from the trigger when she saw it was North. Usually, she would have actually shot her, but now that they have to fight together...shooting her would be a bit of a problem. "Got your guns?" North sang, not at all fazed by the fact a gun was pointed at her head. South patted her side holster, which held her Automatic Rifle. Her body laced with what seemed like endless magazines. "I wanted to bring my FN MAG but I don't think it would be the proper time. So I loaded it up with others and sent it off to the camp sight all ready, what about you?" North nodded, her bangs hitting her face as she did so. "Yup! I'm loaded up with daggers and ready to be sent home in baggers!"

They walked down the spiral stairs, but stopped once they heard talking. The voices were muffled, but obviously male. One soft, one louder, and the other more broken up, as if they were panicking. "It's just the boys. We're idiots." South rolled her eyes as she continued down the stairs, North hopped on the railing, and slid down after her. "They're here! Look at you two, ready to fuckin fight for your awesome country?" Prussia shouted, holding his arms up, North held her hands up as well and grinned. "Eyy, lmao. Very funny, much great." South didn't say anything, nor do anything. She just walked up to the group, and stood with her arms crossed. "You guys were talking about something? I'd like to know what it was about, you little shits." She glared, but then softened her gaze when West started balling again. Tears and snot dripped down his face as he slowly lifted his arms up, moving his fingers slightly. "...kid I swear if you get my uniform messy." She sighed as she lifted the boy, and held him like a koala bear. Though the bullets made it uncomfortable, and the guns made it a little hard to safely latch onto her, West tried his hardest to stay with her.

Prussia whipped around, and pointed his thumb at his chest. "Now the awesome me has some advice for you guys, you ready to hear this? I totally came up with it when I used to fight wars and shit! All right, ahem; Don't die!" He laughed, but almost a heartbeat later, his expression darkened. "Don't die, or else you will end up like me. If you guys don't win this war, your country is as good as gone. You will end up like me, a fucking human, and let me tell you." He grabbed one of their shoulders, and shook them slightly. His eyes practically burning holes into theirs. "It is not fun...no pressure!" He changed back to his original demeanor at the last moment, and jumped back. West continued to sob, but tried not to shove his face into South's shoulder, not wanting to get her uniform dirty like she asked. "I -hic- don't want you two...I don't...want you two to die!" He wailed, the word 'die' was extended out for quite a while before he went back to sobbing. East sighed, and placed his hand over his heart, bowing down. "It has been an honour being a micronation of your nation. You've accepted me as a part of the family, and helped me through much. I apologise for not being able to do much for what is to happen after you leave those doors. Forgive me."

South ignored his small speech, and was busy walking around trying to calm West down. North on the other hand, was touched by his words. She placed a hand over her pounding heart, and smiled softly. "My friend, everything will be all right. Don't worry about a thing. You helped as much as you could, you've done a lot throughout the years to keep this family in order. Stand up straight, look at me. You don't have to do much, besides be by our side till the end. You don't have to constantly send money, or men, or supplies. Just promise me that if we lose the war, that you'll be by our sides as we disappear. Can you do that?" She hummed, he stood up straight and looked down at her. His golden eye slowly closed and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Of course, West and I will be here till you fall. And after you disappear, your names shall not be forgotten. You have my word, Alexandria Muimina."

Prussia shoved the two apart, waving his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa, let's not go that far yet! You act as though if you lose the war then you disappear immediately! Mein Gott you disappear once people forget who you are, why do you think I'm still here?" Prussia explained, and shook his head slightly. "South, come on you have an army to tend to!" He called out to the still wondering girl. She looked at him with an expression of pure anger, but then bit her tongue to keep from having an angry outburst. She walked back over to the others, and set West down. "Hey kid, wipe those tears from your face, they make you look like a pussy. East, Prussia, take care of this little shit. If shit gets too dangerous in the castle, you know where all of our houses are. Just be prepared to make one hell of a journey if you try to go to my, or North's, house. If you burn to death or freeze to death, I'll laugh at your dead bodies and use them as sacrifices." South said as she made her way to the large wooden door without looking back. North followed after blowing kisses to everyone and waving goodbye.

Once they made it outside, the sound of the running Castle Canal automatically reached their ears. A soft breeze allowed their hair to softly flow with it. "North get the horses, and make it quick." South commanded without looking at her, she made a soft sound and ran off. South's honey coloured eyes stared at the sky, watching the grey clouds move quickly. The sun was shining through small spaces where clouds didn't occupy, but it was soon darkened out. The sun blocked by the clouds. _I wonder if it's a sign that I'm going to die. Clouds covering the sun, not letting it shine through. Without the sun, the moon wouldn't shine either. At night it would always be a new moon, and only the stars would show. The sun and moon, both gone from being ruined by clouds...what the fuck am I saying, it's literally just going to rain soon._ She made a tic sound, and jolted when a loud neigh and thudding sound came hurdling towards her. "Whoa, steady girls! Steady!" North called as she yanked back the reins of the two horses. The black coloured horse neighed again, and snorted. Kicking its hooves on the ground in annoyance for being stopped. North sat on a white horse, which was calmer and more quiet. North threw the black horses reins down, and waved her arm to her. "Your horse, your highness." South mocked her in a high pitched voice, and grabbed the horses saddle. She hoisted herself on the animal, and grabbed the reins.

"All right Yang, let's go." South gently kicked the sides of the horse, earning another loud snort. North did the same, and her horse, Yin, simply nodded its head and started trotting forward. Some people were confused by the names Yin and Yang for their horses. They always got questions like, _"Shouldn't the white one be Yang?"_ and _"Shouldn't their names be switched?"_ Of course, the two girls knew that Yin was the black side, and Yang was the white side, but the personalities of the two seemed to fit them better when they were switched. They trotted along side the canal, the soft padding of the hooves against the dirt was quite satisfying. The sounds of running water, animals darting across the ground, woodpeckers hitting trees. The smell of nature, dirt and water and plants, the smells of the spices and coal of the north wavered out and the smells of the crops of the south mixed in. It was calming, almost like they were out on a normal horse ride, like they weren't going off to see people they knew were most likely going to die.

"Scared?" South asked after some time, North giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Like John Nash said in _Beautiful Minds_ , 'Terrified, mortified, petrified'." She quoted, South lolled her head to the side to give North a pissed expression. But the last part of the quote never came. South decided to finish it by leaning over, and shoving North. "Stupefied, by you!" The albino girl hummed, and stuck her tongue out. "Blech, I expected you to finish the quote sooner...hey you smell that?" North asked, leaning forward a bit. South rolled her eyes, and squinted ahead to see if anything was there, just in case. "No North, I'm not a bloodhound like you...but I do see the camp. Took long enough." She hit the sides of the horse again, causing her to loudly neigh and dart forward. North followed after.

The moment they entered the camp, they were greeted by the roars of the soldiers. They held up their weapons, some thrusting their weapon in the air as they made their battle cries. South pulled out her Colt Walker and held it in the air, while North removed her Dao and held it up as well. The two waited until the battle cries went nearly silent, and the clattering of weapons died down a bit. "Do your stupid fucking thing, North." South hummed as she got off her horse, stretched her arms up. "All right! Ladies and gentleman, listen up! This is no child's play anymore, this isn't a game that you can just slack on or cheat to win. This is war! You will fight with every ounce of power you have in you! Fight for your children, fight for your friends, fight for your family, fight for your lovers, fight for your God, fight for us! You have no time in battle to think about what might happen!" North pointed to the Narnian flag that danced in the wind. It was white on top, for the snow of the north, green on the bottom, for the crops of the south, and yellow on the side, the two stars that shone the brightest. "That flag, that flag is a symbol of our country! A symbol of our freedom, our hope, our lives! You will die protecting that flag. I am Narnia. South is Narnia. The micronations that formed here is Narnia. You are Narnia! You will be protecting my country, her country, their country, your country. Our country. The land that helped us survive up until now needs our help to remain the way it always has been! Narnian land!" North shouted, pointing her sword at people as she spoke. South yawned, and leaned against Yang, who snorted in protest. "South and I are Narnia. We are the personifications for the country of Justice, Unity, and Protection! We are Narnia, we live for the protection of others, even if it means we lose our lives while doing so! We are Narnia, we live and fight for each other! We are Narnia, we believe that everyone is good, even if they don't think nor show it! We are Narnia, and we protect our country at the cost of our lives!" North cried, panting heavily at the end of her speech. Her Dao nearly fell from her hands as she slid off of Yin. Another battle cry from the soldiers ran loudly in their ears. "South, want to encourage them more?" North motioned for her to speak. The girl merely rolled her eyes, and pushed herself off of the horse.

She held up her gun, and shot once. Nearly silencing the people. "Everyone, are you shitheads willing to fight for that flag?" She called out, and slightly jumped when they cried out once more. _Jesus Christ is this what it feels like to actually be liked?_ "Are you willing to die by that flag? Will you die by our side just to protect your nation?" She snarled, walked up to a random man who seemed a little too scared. She grabbed his collar, and yanked him down so they were face to face. "Are you?!" She screamed, and pushed him back. The people let out another cry, causing her to scoff. North, on the other hand, was clapping and cheering her on for not throwing a hissy fit and just started shooting people. "Listen up, Sunshine. Most of you are probably going to die in battle. I am _not_ going to sugar coat this and tell you that you all will live!" While some didn't seem to mind, others seemed more uncomfortable. Shuffling and holding their weapons tighter, but still not walking away. _Hundreds of thousands of people were willing to fight for this country, willing to protect it...keeping it safe. Humans have such short lives, they should be living them with as much joy as possible, spending time with people they care about. Not having to go to war...these people._ North grabbed her dog tag and kissed it gently. "Gott mit uns. Bitte und Danke." She muttered onto it, and looked back up to South, who seemed to be really into the pep talk.

"Motherfuckers we're going to be fighting quite a few nations! Don't look like that, it's pathetic! Look at the American Revolutionary war, remember who horrible they were? The states couldn't even agree on having the same currency! They had thirteen states and fought and won a war against the strongest power of the time! Look at us, we work together, we agree on matters like civilized people. If America can win a revolutionary war, we can win this one! No mater how much we fall, we will always stand back up more than we fall!" She shouted, and whipped around to take a deep breath. She held up her hand, and waved it. "That's all, remember those words, and never forget them. Never forget who you are, and what you stand for." The two girls looked at each other, both flushed from screaming and the intensity of the speeches. North placed a hand on her shoulder, and almost automatically got it smacked off. She just smiled, and nodded to the horses. "Let's get them with the others, and find ourselves a tent. After that let's find ourselves the generals, and have a nice long chat about the battle plans, yeah?"


	6. Chapter Six

South inhaled sharply when she took notice of who they were fighting. _Was he really going to fight us? We were under his power when we were kids for sixty four years._ She thought, and glanced at North, who seemed just as uncomfortable. North swallowed roughly, and took a deep breath, smiling brightly. "Beautiful day today. I wish you luck, my friend. Remember to have my back." She hummed as she gently kicked the sides of her horse, who let out a soft snort, and started trotting forward. South turned around, and looked at her part of the soldiers while North led hers out to the field. They split up the soldiers by their ability to fight either close up or far away. South had the snipers and automatic shooters, while North had the pistols, blades, and blunt weapon fighters. The tan girl returned to her position, and crouched down in front of her FN MAG, looking through the scope and watched the rest of the army slowly get closer and closer to the others.

"Denmark, Denmark, Denmark. To think, my friend, that you and I would be fighting. Norway, you too bud." North called out as she made her way closer to the two of them, their armies standing far behind them, just like hers. "Ah get off your high horses!" Denmark waved his hand, and held up his ax. "We might of been family before, but now we're enemies!" He said, causing Norway to roll his eyes and shake his head slightly. Clearly not wanting to be there at the moment. "Sorry, North, but we need supplies just like the other countries. We saw the chance and took it." North nodded her head, and smiled widely, not at all offended. "Ah, I understand. It's all right, just go easy on me this time around yeah? I'm a little rusty." She winked, and patted her horses head. Denmark laughed as he grabbed Norway's arm, and started walking back to his army. North grabbed the reins, and pulled them to the side, making Yin turn back around to her army. Though she laughed it off, and seemed to be as calm as one can be, she felt like her heart was going to burst. It pounded harder and harder, breathing became a difficult task. She wiped sweat off of her forehead, and turn the horse back around once she was close enough to her army.

She watched as Denmark skillfully spun his ax around. He threw it in the air, and caught it over and over. Norway didn't seem as entertained by it as others, he just snapped his fingers. While it looked like nothing to everyone else, North saw a light blue flames and lights swirl around him. His hair and clothes slightly moving with the power. The flames engulfed his arms and the light bounced around him in little flickers. The girl sighed, and held up her Colichemarde, the blade shook ever so slightly. She looked up at the sky one last time, and smiled softly. "It's now or never. I pray to whatever god is listening that we win, or at least have small casualties." She gulped, and twisted the blade in the air, signaling that she was ready to charge at any moment. Denmark noticed, and stopped spinning his ax, he mocked her signal, and waited for her call. _We are going to kick her ass so it's only fair._

South waited, her finger trembling on the trigger, she squinted her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "Ready? Aim..." She said loud enough for most people around her to hear. She felt sick to her stomach, as though she were going to puke. She even felt her mouth water, which was a sign that she just might vomit. _Not now, don't fucking puke now I swear if I puke I will shoot myself._ She bit her tongue roughly with her canine teeth, making it bleed. She hoped that that would distract her enough to keep her from puking all over her gun. She opened her mouth, a small drop of blood dripped down her chin...she waited to say the word.

North inhaled deeply, and gripped the reins tighter. " _For Narnia_!" She quoted, and slapped the reins down, making Yin kick forward. "FIRE!" South shouted, and pulled the trigger, automatically firing multiple bullets. The sounds of gunfire from behind her was horribly loud, causing loud ringing sounds and would most likely leave her with the ringing sound for the rest of the week. She aimed at Denmark, and landed multiple shots on him. Blood splattered behind him, but he kept fighting. _He wasn't fazed? Why isn't he fazed?!_ South scowled, and shot down someone who tried to land a hit on the albino girl who was busy fighting Norway. Yin darted away, back towards them to go back to the camp. Yin and Yang weren't horses that you could fight with, they were moving horses. Not fighting.

North jabbed his hand as another ball of light formed on his fingers. Norway made a small wince, and the ball of light faded. "I'd prefer if you didn't cut my fingers off." Norway stated as he quickly moved his arm to the side, blue fire followed his arm. Knocking down anyone who was in the way of it. North nearly made it, but the flame still licked against her arm. It didn't burn as much as she thought it would of. _Probably because it didn't hit me dead on._ The white sleeve was now burnt through, and her skin was now red, and was hot to the touch. "I'd rather not be in this war!" North shouted as she pulled a knife out from her clean sleeve, and threw it at the Norwegian man. He held up his hand, freezing the knife if mid-air. It spun back around, and was ready to be thrown back at her. She pulled out another knife to hopefully block it, but the hovering blade was shot out of the air. She took the advantage, and quickly threw the knife at the shocked man. He noticed a second too late, and the knife was embedded in his arm. He held up his other hand, and formed another ball of light from his palm. "Fight me like a man instead of using magic!" North shouted as she moved to the side when the ball of light exploded from his hand. Due to North's hair being on the longer side, when she moved it flicked up. The tip of her braid singed off when the light touched it.

South aimed for Denmark again, and kept aiming at him. Bullet after bullet, but nothing shot him down. She watched in horror as the blood just kept pouring from his wounds, the bloody bullet holes in his skin bled profusely, but nothing stopped him. _Why wont he go down?_ She let out a long groan, and decided to do something idiotic. She couldn't help it, he was starting to piss her off. "Hit me and I kill you!" South shouted as she grabbed her Colt Walker out of her holster, and abandoned her post. She darted away from her gun, and started running up to the bastard. Bullets grazed passed her, some cutting her clothes or even getting close enough to hit her skin. It was small stings, but it wasn't a bother. Right now, she just wanted to kill the pineapple. As she ran through the battle, the sounds of metal clashing on metal, the aesthetic sound of them scraping against each other would of been nice...if she didn't have to dodge every three seconds. Gun shots echoed through the hills around them, like rolling thunder. The most bone-chilling sound though, was the sounds of people screaming and yelling that would haunt the lands till the end of its days. A soldier swung his sword, nearly slicing down the girls cheek. She moved to the side, earning a wonderful gift of her sleeve being ripped down and her ankle twisting. She nearly lost her balance, but latched onto someones arm.

She held up her gun to shoot the man, but heard a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Still latched on to me then? Aw I still like you too, kid. But," She felt a soft pat on her head, and a blade run against her neck. "we're kinda in a battle right now. So..." South shoved the person away, and held up her gun once more. Her lip turned upward into a snarl, and pointed the gun to his shoulder. Before she could pull the trigger, he swung to the side, trying to decapitate her. She widened her eyes, and ducked down. She thankfully didn't feel it hit her, but on the other hand..."Son of a fuck!" She looked down at her right let, blood gushed out of it. Another sharp pain exploded in her arm. Denmark wiggled the ax a bit, and frowned. "Your arm really likes my ax, huh?" He said, and kicked her in the stomach, yanking the ax out of her arm. South fell to the ground, she held her arm. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming, but eventually lost her temper. She screamed and thrashed around like a child. "How the fuck did this piece of garbage get me down so fast!? I should of killed him the moment I got close to him but no! Oh Satan forbid I actually do something right for once!" Denmark crouched on the ground, staring at her with amazement. "Hellige lort på en krakker...you act just like you did as a child! I remember when you thrashed around like that whenever I didn't give you what you wanted!" He laughed, and tilted his head. He snapped his fingers, and shoved her leg. "Hey! That's why you're doing that! You didn't get what you wanted, did you?" He cracked his knuckles, and stood up. He spun his ax in the air, and slung it over his shoulder. "You wanted to die then. Well I can arrange that!"

North lifted her fist, and nearly socked Norway in the nose. He lifted his hands and shoved her off of him. He wiped a stream of blood from his nose, and rolled over. "You know. When you said fight me like a man...I didn't expect you to want to fight me as such." He said, looking over at the bloody, panting girl. She tilted her head to the side, and threw her knife in the chest of a man who was a bit too close to her. He slowly stood up, and snapped his fingers, the blue fire and lights started flowing around him once more. North groaned, and tried to stand up to get ready to fight again. Norway slammed his foot against her head, pushing her back on the ground. He pressed his foot more roughly against her head when she tried to move, earning a hiss in return. "There's other ways to kill me instead of smashing my head into the ground." She laughed, trying to ignore the crushing pain in her skull. She winced when he put more force on her head. "You know, you're a lot like Denmark. You don't know when to shut up." He droned, and watched the flames and bursts of light. North twitched when he twisted his foot. "What? Was it something I said?" She asked, and smirked slightly when he sighed. She tried to move again when his foot was removed from her head, but it was replaced on her neck. "You know, one out of three people in a group is gay. Are you gay? You seem to like Denmark...not that I'm trying to be ru-ude," She coughed when the pressure on her neck increased. "Ack...I'm totally into everyone and anyone so if you're gay that's not a pro-blem." Her hoarse voice strained more, she tried to feel around to see if any weapons were around her. Her hand finally slid up her shirt, gripping a handle of some kind of knife. He pointed his hand down at her once more, and rolled his eyes to stare at the sky. "I'm just going to end this, so I can go home."

South coughed up blood as Denmark pushed his thumbs against her thyroid. Her knees hitting his back, but it didn't do anything. South was blinded by the pain that throbbed throughout her body, and was trying everything to get him off of her. Her fingernails clawed against his gloved hands, making him frown. "Hey now don't fight it! It'll be over soon, just...you stop that!" He shouted as he grabbed South's gun, and shot it at a soldier that tried to help. He dropped the gun and returned the hand back to her throat. The girl continued to try to fight back, trying to at least get his grip to loosen so she could breathe. Blood practically flooded out of her body due to the wounds she earned in battle. She grabbed his hands, trying to pull them off. She felt something jab her finger when she grabbed onto his left hand. Something was wrapped around his finger, was it a wedding ring or something? _Maybe if I shoot it, he'll let the fuck go_. Her hand dropped to the side, and started patting the ground. "That's right! Don't fight it, just accept your death! I didn't really want to end you like this, we had such a history! We'll meet again once my country falls, and you have every right to hit me as much as you-" South grabbed the gun, and shot his hand.

Not a nanosecond later, he screamed and fell back. He started grabbing different parts of his body, trying to cease the pain that literally exploded throughout his body. South coughed, and rolled on her side. She listened to his screams as she took deep, heavy breaths, trying to get her body back in order. She eventually sat up, and looked at him. He was screaming before, but now he was rolled on his side and was sobbing. She raised an eyebrow, contused to what the hell just happened. Does he feel the wounds now? _I thought I shot a wedding ring or something...guess it was just a spell bound ring...dammit Norway...Norway...North...well shit._

"Are you done yet? Want to go home yet?" North shouted as she shoved a dagger in Norway's stomach. He hissed, and tried to yank it out, but she jabbed his hand away. She grinned as she pulled a knife out of her boot, and held it to his neck. "I could end you right now but I'm not in the mood for that! You want to go home, so I'm not gonna kill you!" She shouted and shoved the blade in his arm, she felt it hit something hard, but continued to shove it deeper. A cracking sound followed. She heard a snap, and a blast of energy threw North off of him, and into the crowd of fighting men. She felt a small pain stab through her stomach as she landed on the soldiers. She looked down, and saw a growing stain of red appear over her liver. The pain was like pins and needles, it didn't hurt. It stung, and burned, but it didn't hurt as much as it would of before.

She rolled off of the soldier, and darted back to the now standing country. His blue uniform was almost purple looking from the amount of blood that was spilled on it. The albino girl shoved passed people, stabbing them as she got closer and closer. They weren't fatal wounds, just a quick stab to get them to move. "Norway we aren't done yet!" She shouted as she grabbed his collar, and pushed him back. He held up his hand, the blue light flickered around his arm, traveling weakly to his palm. North threw her knife on the ground, and held up her arms. She smiled widely, almost to say 'Come at me'. Her nose twitched when a breeze rolled by, bringing a different smell to the mix of gunpowder, metal, and death. It was of pine. The scent was almost gone faster than it came, but it was still there. North looked beyond the battle field, to the woodlands. _I kind of forgot that there is life among all this death._ She hummed dreamily, and gasped when a burning sensation erupted from her abdomen. North wrapped her arms around her stomach, tightly holding the burnt cloth against her sizzling skin. _I guess I was right earlier...because this hurts a lot more than I thought it would._ The nation wheezed, and though nearly defeated, had one last trick up her sleeve.

Quite literally.

She pulled out a long, thin blade from her sleeve, and leaped at the man on the ground. They struggled over who would be killed. Fists flew, sticking in weak or wounded places. North landed a scratch on his face, his cheek almost immediately turned red with four long marks. This fight was a fight for who got to live, and who was going to die. Four hands grabbed the blade, one even grabbing the actual blade part. Blood dripped down the silver blade, dripping onto Norway's hand. North tried to pull the knife away from her neck, her hand being sliced opened by the razor-like blade. The weapon trembled almost more than the two trying to fight over it. _The blade won't move_... She bit her cheek, and decided to at least get it away from her neck. A long, thin cut trailed down her neck as she slowly moved it down. A loud snap shocked the both of them. They stared at each other, indigo eyes locking with livid ones. A small stream of blood trickled out of the corners of Norway's mouth. The knife snapped. North stared at the blade that was embedded in his neck, before looking down. The handle, and other half of the blade, was shoved in her chest.

As Norway struggled to breath, the light in his eyes slowly became more and more dull. Small chocking sounds escaped his mouth, followed by streams of blood. North gently patted his scratched cheek, and rolled to lay on her back. They stared up at the sky, North sighed as the struggled breading ceased. A retreat was called soon after from a general, and the sounds of battle slowly died out. It wasn't silent, but the sounds of gun shots and metal on metal were gone. The nation continued to stare at the sky, watching the clouds move. They seemed darker. The pale girl slowly blinked, and lolled her head to the side when someone limped up to her.

"You know, you two look dead as hell just laying there and...oh he's actually dead. Well congratu-fucking-lations, North! You weren't a pussy." South said as she held out her hand. North's hand gently lifted, and limply slipped into South's. It was a struggle to get the girl to stand, but when she finally did, she had to lean against South to keep her balance. "Did...Denmark..?" North breathed out, staring down at Norway. South nodded, and slightly looked behind her. "Yeah. I say it'll take him a while to heal though, he had so many bullet holes in him that Switzerland would of thought he was cheese." She joked, and nudged North, who made a goofy grin and patted her back. "Aha..ha...South you animal." North gripped onto Souths arm, and leaned down. "Ow fuck. Dude Denmark fucked up my arm, be careful you thot." She growled. North shushed her, and leaned forward, reaching for the nation. "You're not taking his hair cli-...oh." South bit her tongue when North closed his eyes, and muttered, "Hvile...venn."

"C'mon, North. Let's go get healed up. We can't go into the next battle looking like this."


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ow! Be careful!" South shouted as she tried to yank her arm away, but North's grip was too tight. The girl pulled the thread, watching as it slowly closed the wound. Blood leaked out of the deep wound, it was actually kind of disgusting to look at. A deep gash in her arm that was cut to the bone. "Dadmark really screwed you up, didn't he?" She said, placing the burning tip of the needle back to South's skin. The brown haired girl watched as the needled plucked under her skin, and back out, dragging the black thread along with it. "I could say the same to you about Norway." She retorted and nodded her head to the others chest. North never removed the broken knife from her chest, knowing all too well of the rule. Never take out a blade that is in your body, it stops the blood from flowing out. It was a rule she followed all the time, concerting how much she falls on her own knives. She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled widely, her mouth opened to say something, but South interrupted her. "Wait, did you just call him Dadmark?"

North yanked the thread, completely closing the wound. She removed the needle, and jabbed it in her knee, the pain unnoticed. As she tied up the thread, South was talking about the next battle. "I wonder where they want the next battle to be? Hopefully not fucking far I don't want to walk anywhere." North hummed in agreement, not wanting to walk much either. Her body stung and burned, it was mainly her stomach and arm that burned though. She hoped that the wounds would heal faster, usually by now South would of put her out of her misery. Unfortunately, they both made a vow to each other that they wouldn't try to kill each other during the war. It would be a harder task than it sounds. The albino girl felt her heart pound slightly faster as the small dots of light started covering her vision. A soft sigh escaped her bloody lips. _Dammit, if I died now I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ms. Bitch._ Once the thread was knotted, South moved her arm slightly, and huffed in approval. Her wounds were completely patched up due to North going over the top, and placing a bandage on everything that bled. Meaning that South was practically covered in white. North grabbed another roll of wrapping bandages, and began to wrap up her arm. "All right, North. You want to get cleaned up or do you want to die? If you die then I will probably throw you in the canal." The honey-eyed girl smirked as North cringed, knowing that the canal flowed to the south."Id rather not wake up and die immediately by heat stroke. So I think I'd rather trust you to heal me."

North watched as the Danish and Norwegian solders cleaned the field free of the bodies of the fallen. She clicked her tongue, and tilted her head a small it before saying, "Do you think we're gonna die?" A small humph in return, causing North to shake her head slightly. South continued to clean North's wounds in silence, it was actually really annoying and tiring cleaning the wounds. The air was still a nice mix of cold and warm, due to it being October it wasn't all that surprising. The smell of blood was still overwhelming, as was the smell of the assortment of weapons that was used. I wonder how far the wind will carry the smell? North questioned, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be condemned in the dark. South tied the wrapping bandages around her stomach, and moved them a bit, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. She then shuffled around, and looked at the blade that stuck out of North's chest. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she pulled it out without hesitation. North's eyes shot open, and her smile twitched, feeling the blood start pouring out of the wound.

"A warning would of been nice, South." She refrained from holding her hand over the wound, and watched as South threw the blade off somewhere behind them. "Maybe you should of had your eyes open. I'm going to use magic for this one due to the fact that it's in a more serious area. I'll use magic on the burns too, but later because that involves you stripping and I don't think the people out there want to see that. If I fuck it up remember that I can't see this shit." South said as she pressed her middle finger and thumbs together to make two circles; the fingertips all touched together, making a small diamond in the middle. Her ring fingers pressed together, as did her pinkies. Lastly, her index finger curled along the thumbs, making two more smaller circles. All magicians had their own unique way of conjuring up their magic. Norway snapped his fingers, Romania spread apart all of his fingers and made a large triangle with his index fingers and thumbs, England would press his middle fingers together, ring ringers together, and pinkies. His index fingers and thumbs would be in circles and would be 'chained together', and he would hold it upside down. South just had this complicated mess, but she chose it so she couldn't complain.

North watched as a lavender flower slowly began to blossom out of the space between her pinkies and ring fingers. It was a Calendula, a flower that was meant for healing. The flower gently swayed forward like a wind was pushing it, North held up her hand in response to it. The lavender light that surrounded the flower pushed it upwards, away from South's hands. North held her hand in the way of the flower, and smiled softly as the weightless flower stopped moving, and hovered over her hand. "All right, I got it." North said, and gently kissed the flower, making it light up even and seem even more bright. She then placed the Calendula on her wound, letting the lavender light embed itself into her chest. South unraveled her hands, and watched as the wound slowly began to seal itself. "I still fuckin' got it." She clapped her hands, and started to stand up. "I'm going to heal others, if I mess up I blame you." She called out as she walked away from the field and started making the journey back to the camp sight. North smiled softly, and looked back up at the sky. She stayed on the ground, not really wanting to stress her body. As she stared at the clouds, the dots and blurs started to get more and more faint. The clouds grew darker and darker, seemingly by the second. _I hope it rains soon, I like the rain. The sound and smell of it is always so comforting._ She inhaled deeply, trying to see if she could smell the rain before it happened. She couldn't pick it up, but did pick up the pine tree smell again.

It was such a nice day out. The sun was covered, and brought the degrees lower than what it should of been. Clouds covered the skies beautifully, light clouds streaked the skies, complimenting the darker ones. Livid eyes glanced around the area, searching for two certain men. She spotted Norway almost automatically, but it took more time to find Denmark. She didn't fight him, so she didn't exactly know where the man was. She spotted him once she noticed black and red clothes, no one else wore those colours in the battle. He was resting on a knoll, almost curled up, like he was only resting there. Her heart felt heavy, and started to burn. "All right, all right. Jeez..." She hummed as she grabbed her knees, and winced in pain when the needle dug deeper. _Shit, forgot that was there._ She pulled it out, and put it in her pocket. She clicked her tongue at the small stain of blood, and pressed her hands back on her knees. Pushing herself off of the ground was a struggle, but manageable. _I'd want someone to do this for me...am I even strong enough to move one of them? Well, we'll see._ She then turned around, and began to scout the area. Looking around for something, anything that would be good enough. She looked around, sniffing for anything that smelt sweet, it was a hard task to find them. It wan't until she was close to the woods that she found the most suitable flowers for the two. Which happen to be a group of Aquilegia. _I hope they like them. Even though we are enemies, it's common courtesy to at least do this._ Her bloodied fingers gently caressed the smooth flowers before gathering bunches of them.

"And done! Who knew I could do that?" She clapped her hands and smiled at her work. The two nations laid next to each other, and were decorated with flowers. Flowers in their hair, hands, and were even scattered around them. "Enemies or not, we're all the same, and deserve to be treated with the same respect as though we were friends." She slightly bowed, and left the two nations to rest.

"North where the fuck were you? You have to see this shit I can't fucking believe it!" South shouted as she grabbed North's arm and practically dragged her passed people to a large cream coloured tent. She ripped the flap opened, and nearly threw North in it. She stumbled forward, and her hips slammed against a table. Loud clatter sounds followed when she did. South threw the flap down, and walked forward. "Do you see this shit?" North stared down at the blood covered dog tags. She inched her head up, and looked at the two men who stood on the other side of the table. One was already in salute form, while the other jolted and quickly slammed his hand on his head. The already saluted man was tall, well built. "Give me your name, soldier." She said, the smaller man looked at the other as if he were confused on who she was talking to. Though it was quite obvious, she wouldn't be looking that high if she were talking to him. "Adalard Eberhardt of southern Narnia, Sir!" He shouted, she stared at him with both amazement, and shock. "German are ya? How queer that you are willing to fight for a country that has your original land against it. Where you from, soldier?" She asked as her hands pushed through the dog tags, trying to count them all. She glanced up, the man's expression did not change, he didn't even move...not even his eyes. His stance was perfect, arm at the perfect degree for the salute, standing perfectly straight. This man was just perfect in general. If it weren't for his scar that ran down his right eye, she would of thought he was Germany. "I was born and raised here, Sir!"

"I like you...You! Name!" She quickly looked at the other man, who jumped and trembled. He tried to push up his metal glasses with the hand that was saluting. He realised his mistake, and quickly slammed the hand on his head again, his glasses slipped off his nose. "...dude just push your glasses up." North said disappointingly, not understanding why he was so nervous. Even Canada isn't this nervous. He quickly fixed his glasses, and tried to get back into position, but North stopped him. "No no, you ruined it. Just tell me your name and where you're from." She looked back down at the dog tags, and mentally cursed herself when she lost her place. As she started counting again, the short man started to panic. "Ah I-I," North cut him off, and glanced up at Eberhardt, who was still in the same position. Not a single muscle moved. "At ease, soldier. You a general? You should be." His arm dropped, but was placed behind his back where his other rested as well. "Thank you, Sir!" She looked back down at the dog tags, waiting for the other to explain who he was...but he didn't say anything. "This dipshit doesn't know how to speak, it's like he's never been in war before." South explained, and cleared her throat. She slammed her foot on the table, making North lose her place again. It also caused the man to regain his attention. "For fucks sake man, speak!"

"Y-yes, Sir! I'm Richard...Richard Smith and I...I come from...the east part of Narnia." He stammered, making South groan loudly. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache form from how he said where he was from. She slowly said, "Nehwon...you're from...Nehwon." She cracked open an eye open to see if he understood his mistake... and sharply inhaled at his expression of pure and utter confusion. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, South had enough, and yelled, "Just tell the thot the casualties!" He jumped again, his glasses falling down his nose. He quickly pushed them back up, and started picking his nails. "Out of the three thousand and seven hundred soldiers, we lost four hundred and two, with six hundred and fifty seven wounded." He said, and let out a small scream and covered his face and body when North shot her head up. _That can't be, I expected much more to be lost_. "Are you screwing with me?" She asked, staring at the still trembling man with wide eyes. He shook his head so rapidly that his glasses almost fell off. South held her hands up, giving North a look. "See what I mean?! This is insane!" She grabbed North's shoulders and shook them. "North we won the battle with fucking four hundred casualties!"

South removed her boots and socks, and stretched her toes. "Nice to finally be able to sit down and not have to worry about doing shit." She said as she neatly placed her boots next to her makeshift pillow. She slung her socks over the wire that ran from on side of the tent to the other. North would of done the same, but she was already completely undressed. South looked at the bullet hole in her jeans, and picked at it. "I can stitch your clothes too, if you want." North hummed, running the needle through the slid on the back of her jacket. South rubbed her aching feet, and nodded. "I guess. I'll wash them later too, then." The albino girl nodded, and rotated her stiff shoulders. "North, you need to wear underclothes that are other than white. You look like you're naked." South got on her knees, and removed her belt. She slipped her jacket off of her shoulders, and threw it at North, feeling quite proud that it hit her in the face. The girl shook her head to let the jacket fall off, and continued to stitch after it fell next to her. Other articles of clothing flew at her, but none of them stopped her stitching. "Then you should wear something other than Satanic bras." North replied, smiling when South groaned loudly and flopped on her back. A thin sheet was the only thing between her back, and the ground. "First of all, North, this bra isn't Satanic. It might be black and red, and the back might form a pentagram. Yeah, never mind it's Satanic."

After she finished fixing the clothes, North handed them to South, who sneered. "Took you long enough. I'll just put on my clothes and take them out to the canal. The current shouldn't be that strong yet, so nothing should get washed away." She almost snatched her clothes, but a shadow covered the front of their tent. The two stopped moving, and stared at the shadow. It seemed to be moving its arms, and waiting. "Soldier, this is a privet tent. You should know not to-" The flap ripped open, causing the two girls to scream. North held the clothes over her, and lifted her legs a bit, while South grabbed the end of her sheet and held it up. "AAAAaaaaa...aa...ah...East?" North slowly dropped her legs, and looked at the red-haired man. South was still holding the sheet over her body, and was tempted to grab her gun. East cleared his throat, and was tapping his finger tips together. That itself gave the Narnians a clue on what happened. He took a shaky breath, and bowed slightly. "Sorry...I panicked." His voice was hush, as though he didn't want them to really hear. The silence proved that they did, and he waited for the response that he's been expecting since he did it. The two girls slowly looked at each other...and started screaming again.

"The fuck did you do?!" South shouted, the two girls followed the pacing man around. Some soldiers crowded around to figure out what was going on. The girls were in their still bloody clothes, but right now it didn't bother them. What did bother them was what East did. "Did you blow up another village? Did you almost destroy a world icon again? Did you set another capital on fire? How many towns did you flood? Canterbury Von, what the hell did you _do_!?" South shouted, and turned a sharp corner when East turned. Her ankle almost twisted, but she somehow kept it from doing so. Anger boiled inside of her like the center of the Earth, her face was flushed and her fingernails dug so deep in her palms that they started to bleed. He shook his head, his twisted hair bounced side to side, and continued to tap his finger tips together. His pace quickened with every turn. "You aren't going to like it." He muttered, South tried to grab his shoulder, but he turned again. North, who was getting a little tired of the ring-around-the-rosy game, ran in front of him, stopping him from walking any more circles. She grabbed his hands, and held them tightly in her own. Her smile softened, and she whispered, "East it's okay, friend, just tell us what you did. It can't be that-"

"I might of pissed of Russia and he threatened to use his explosives."


	8. Chapter Eight

"I stand horribly corrected." North inquired after some time of thinking. East removed his hands from hers, and started tapping his fingertips together once more. It was something he always did before, during, and after he panics. South stood with her arms crossed with a scowl, her foot tapping on the ground. The feeling of anger bubbling inside of her, if someone was close enough they would probably feel the anger around her. "You did _what_?" East turned around slightly, saw her expression, and looked at the ground. "I apologise. I didn't think anything would happen-" South scoffed when he said that, and held up her finger at him accusingly. "Every time you panic, you do something either miraculous or horrifying. You didn't this would happen my ass!" North moved between the two before South would lose it and do something she wouldn't regret, but North would. She laughed nervously and waved her hands up and down. "C'mon guys! Let's not fight or anything. Everything will be all right. Just remember that, yeah? Like a great writer once said-" North stopped talking when she noticed the annoyed expression of South, and slightly turned to look at East in confusion. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of South, and knitted her eyebrows together. "What? Was it something I said?"

"And then I told him that you were going to win the war, he will lose to you, and all that." East explained, brushing his lap off. North took a deep breath, and quickly dunked herself under the water, her free hair moved gently with the current. She popped back out of the water after a short while and shook her head. Water flew around, getting East slightly wet. He simply wiped his clothes off, and continued his story. "He got angry at what I said, I could tell by how his mouth twitched. He threatened to use explosives during the war just to make sure he won...and that was that." Once he finished his story, he let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes. South made a tic noise, and stopped rubbing her arm once she felt like all, or most, of the blood was gone. "All right, so it happened. So what? We still have to keep fighting until we get our country either demolished, or taken from us and we fucking die. I don't think they'll want to demolish the land though. If we get bombed, we get bombed. I don't give a shit." She said giving East one of those 'I hate you but I have to smile' sarcastic smiles, her nose wrinkled up a little as she did. North wrung out her hair, and reached up for East. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the canal. Although his hand was outstretched to her, South refused his help, and struggled out of the canal by herself.

"I agree with Eberhardt. Going out of our way to find a camp of another country would definitely help us. We aren't really doing anything but being sitting ducks." North said, tapping the map. South reluctantly agreed, staring down at the red, wooden statues that covered the map in area's they thought some camps would be. East left after explaining what he did, and telling them that everything at the castle was going well. _"The paperwork is all filled out, and properly sent out. Prussia is extraordinarily talented at keeping things in order. I wouldn't worry about a thing."_ North pushed a statue, watching as it leaned back a small bit. She then removed her finger and let it topple back in place. "I'm still bothered about why you thought Russia would be in the north. I thought he would be more into being in the south. You know, because he likes the warmth...right?" She asked, looking at the girl next to her. South scowled in annoyance and glared at the girl, who just shrugged her shoulders. "What? Was it something I said? I was being serious." South grabbed North's collar and yanked her down so they could be face to face. "Listen here you little bitch. Try and correct me again and we'll see what fucking happens." North blinked a few times before shoving the other nation back. She watched as she stumbled, and ended up slamming against the ground. "A little pissy today, are we? Just follow the map and find some camps, and I'll do the same. Don't be a little jerkface. Loosen up, friend, all will be well." The albino said as she grabbed a speaking device off of the table, threw it in the air, caught it, and pointed at South with her eyebrows raised. As she left the tent, South called after her, "Have fun trying to sniff them out, you bitch!"

"Have fun trying to sniff them out, blah blah. Whatever." North huffed, and looked down the canal. The air was very humid, proving that it was going to rain soon. The comfortable air was now getting warmer, which was horrible for her. She hated being warm, there were only a few occasions that she would ever like being warm. But those times never happened before. South didn't seem to mind it as much. _But then again, she's from the fiery depths of hell so nothing is hot enough for her_. South was already in her part of the country, searching around for anything with her men. "I should probably be searching with my own men, but I just needed a cool down...yeah. A cool down." Her voice was soft, gentle, much like a breeze dancing its way through a field of dying roses. She watched the canals waves and stared at her refection. Her white hair was in a braid, still. A few pieces were poking out, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Her skin was still its deathly white. "Just you and me, the others went out to find some camps. Just you-" _and me._ She widened her eyes, and batted the water quickly. The reflection rippled away, only a disoriented version of her rested in the water. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with how fast it was racing. _That voice...that voice. Oh no no.._ She slowly stood up, and started walking backwards, staring at the water. "No, not you again. Not you again." She turned on her heels and started running to the north.

The air slowly started to get more and more cold the farther she ran. Sooner than later, she had to stop, and lean against a tree for her to catch her breath. She panted heavily, and spit on the ground. "I'm...really...out of shape." She huffed, and patted the tree. Her nose twitched, and took in the air around her. It smelt like pine wood. Pine wood, and a small undertone of spices. She patted the tree again, and pushed herself off. It didn't take long before small flecks of snow started to fall. Causing North to smile widely. She held her hands up, feeling the cold specks fall on her. She felt a cold gust of wind, and giggled when her hair and clothes moved with it. _I missed this coldness_. She inhaled deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs. The white-haired girl started to skip forward instead of walk, enjoying the view around her. Every now and then, she would pull out her walkie talkie and see if anyone was talking. When it would seem clear, she would continue her wonderland journey through the winter scene. The wonderful scent of the northern air calmed the girls nerves, making her little quest to find a camp more enjoyable. "Stop it, you have a job to do solider." She smacked her forehead when she realised that she stopped walking.

South rubbed her temples as she looked down the large mound her and her group were on. The land was so peaceful looking, no one was on the land but them. The lush fields was flushing with different crops, and a light rain started feeding them. Her gaze went back to the ground, remembering how it looked during the summer. All of the horses working to get the crops up, the fresh smell of the crops being harvested. South felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly snapped her head to the side. Her eyes locked contact with dark green eyes. The man didn't say a word, but South understood what he wanted. He just wanted to get this search over with, and honestly she did too. With how it was drizzling, it was obviously going to start down pouring soon. "All right. Spread out men, don't hesitate to run if you see a camp. You fuckers aren't strong enough to fight a fucking camp." South said, and added a last part quickly, "And don't get caught! Keep a sharp eye and listen closely!" She then slid down the knoll, and rolled her eyes when others tried to follow. Some fell, others slid down perfectly. Once they reached the bottom, they all split up in small groups. She made sure the groups went off into different directions before groaning loudly and kicking her foot on the ground.

"Fucking hell I just want to sleep." South said as she looked around the area, making sure no one was stalking them. Once the coast was clear, she started walking forward in a direction no one else went. Her feet gently padding against the softening ground, the smell of wet plants and dirt filled her nose. She heard a snap behind her, and whipped around, ready to draw her gun. "A-ah! D-don't shoot! It's me! R-Richard!" The trembling man said, holding up his arms to cover his face. South's shoulders dropped, and her expression turned dull. "I...no one wanted me in their group and I saw that you were alone and I just thought that you might want a partner!" He said frantically, making South's expression turn even more and more dull. Richard shifted his weight to his other foot, and scratched the back of his head. He shoved his hand on his nose to push his glasses up. "...don't speak, don't make any sound, don't even think, don't even breathe dammit. If you break any of those rules, your head will be mounted on the castle walls." She snarled, and started walking forward once more. Her little enjoyment from her land was now ruined. She heard a loud slap, and groaned when he spoke, "Y-yes Si- oops." Another slap sound. _This is going to be a long search..._

She followed the paths the map said before, hoping that she could at least find one camp. If she found one before North, that would be even better. She heard a twig snap, and reached for her gun again. "D-don't shoot- oop-" A slap sound. South pulled out her gun, and whipped around. She pointed it at his head. "Don't...fucking...make...a...sound." Richard, whose hand was over his mouth, nodded in fear. He continued to follow her, making extra sure that he didn't step on anything that would possibly make a noise. The gun still rested in her hand, so that was encouragement enough to not make a single sound. The two looked around for any movement. A few animals would catch them off guard by making loud noises. "Where's a motherfucking camp." South scowled, her honey eyes dancing around the area, ears strained to hear every single sound. She could of swore she heard Richard's heart beat.

"We found one, over." North yipped with shock, looking around for anyone that could be talking to her. After a few seconds, she smacked her head and pulled out her device. "I'm an idiot-" She pressed the button, "That's great! Good job, soldier! Can you tell me who owns the camp? Over." She hummed, and let go of the button. She cringed slightly as how loud the static was, but couldn't blame it for being like that. "Ah, we don't know. Over." The voice replied, making her stomp her foot on the ground. The sticking snow crunched under her foot. "Dammit! All right, that's okay. Can you give a description of who the leader is? Over." She said in a hush voice, not knowing if any other camps were around. Though she couldn't smell anything around her besides the smells of the land, she didn't want to take any chances. "Um...both blond. One has glasses, other is cleaning a sniper rifle. Over." He added the last word a few seconds later, as if he forgot to say it. She inhaled sharply, staring at the snowing scene in front of her. Sniper rifle plus glasses equals only one thing...Finland and Sweden. She started pacing around, her black boots crushing the fluffy snow. "Ah, does there appear to be anyone else in charge? Over." She asked, hoping that no one else was with them. _Those two are awful to fight, you have a literal beast when it comes to shooting, and a past viking man who will die for him. Put those two together and you have a huge mess on your hands._ "No, it doesn't look like anyone else is barking orders, over." She sighed in relief.

"One last question, solider. Tell me where you are, so the others and I can investigate and pin point exactly where the camp is...over." She quickly added, and waited. She decided to continue walking, sniffing the air to spot anything out. No response. The longer the silence went on, the more her irritation turned into worry. The snow started to fall more quickly, almost to the point of where everything seemed white. She pulled out her device again and clicked the button. "Are you there, soldier? Answer me, over." She waited for anything, but the only sound that came out was static. She almost clicked the button again, but heard three gunshots. She snapped her head up, almost prepared to run...but the gunshots sounded as though they were off in the distance.

"Moi! I thought I heard someone else talking over here! North! I haven't talked to you in ages dear! Moi moi~! Over!" A cheerful voice rang, making North chock on her own spit. Her smile turned into a horrified grin, and she stared at the device in pure terror. "Oh son of a bitch." She unknowingly started to tremble as he spoke again, "So, if you wouldn't mind, dear. Would you please tell me why your men are out here and not in their own camp? Were you trying to spy? Over!" He sang, seeming a little too happy. North removed her finger anywhere near the button, not wanting to reply. "Moi? Are you there? It would be really nice of you to answer! Sve get over here~ It seems like we'll have to go out there and kill every man in sight!" He shouted, causing North to twitch. She knew the other devices were set up on the same station, so they were all hearing this. _Did most of them leave back to camp? They better of after hearing this_. "What did you do to my men? Over." She finally spoke, holding it closer to her face. Static...static. _Click_. "Oh I shot them dead, Pohjoinen! They weren't that hard to spot, and the static sounds made it even more easy to shoot them down! It's not going to be a problem to find the others if they're all that easy! Over." He hummed happily, North inhaled sharply. The icy air filling her lungs. Her finger hit the button, and she held the shaking device up to her lips. "How many of you are still out there? Over." She cursed silently when many voices replied with 'over'. Finland giggled, and a loud click was heard. "Well! If there's that many of you, I might as well get my other-" He was cut off by North, who panicked and screamed into the speaker. "Everybody head the fuck back!"

South watched with bored eyes as China sharpened his sword. "This too much, I just want money and take a nap." He complained as he set the blade down and popped his back. "S-so that's the country China? And that's J-Japan?" Richard whispered as quietly as he could, he expected her to point her gun at him again, but she just nodded. He looked back at the two in awe. "Wow. Real personification...I never thought I'd ever see one in real life." He winced slightly when South socked his arm. "I'm fucking Southern Narnia you worthless piece of shit." She grumbled, and watched the two again. Making sure that they didn't hear their conversation. They were too busy talking to each other to even notice anything going on around them. Japan took a small drink from a canteen, and looked up at the sky. The rain was coming down faster. "I agree. I only want more land, but one must fight for what they want." He replied, China made an annoyed sound and wiggled around. Japan smiled slightly, and looked inside his canteen. "You act much like a child, China." The Asian nation stopped squirming, and looked offended. "Aiyaa! I'm older than you, if anything you act like a child!" Japan made a soft laugh, and held out his canteen. China snatched it from him, and took a long drink from it. Once China finished off the rest of the liquid, he set it on the ground and wiped his mouth. "This heat is insane!" He shouted, earning a nod from Japan. He could feel sweat running down his back but was too tired to do anything about it. "Sir, w-we should check on the others...j-just to see if they found anything." Richard said, and tensed up when she reached for something. She pulled out her walkie takie, and almost clicked on it...but realised that it was turned off.

"Son of a bitch...c'mon, we're leaving. They're on the outsides of Pueblo de mandera de roble. Remember that." She said as she started to shuffle quietly back through the trees. "Pu..pue..what?" He shook his head and quickly started following the tan girl. Once out of hearing rage, South turned on her device, and twitched when a loud voice came out of it. "Sir!? Do you copy!? Over!" Eberhardt shouted. She quickly pressed the button, and covered her hand around the speaker and her mouth to make it more clear. "Yes! I copy, what seems to be the matter? Over." She heard something snap, and almost pulled out her weapon, but Richard flopped next to her. "Sorry." He whispered, pushing up his slipping glasses. South rolled her eyes, and looked back at the device. "North has returned to camp. She stated that Finland and Sweden are in the northeast part of Narnia. She declared that they must be around Preisimaa. Over." South rolled her eyes again, and almost screeched at him about why she left without investigating.

A loud gun, and the sound of a tree next to her being hit cut her off.

 _Is North really that stupid? It's not like who ever she found knew where she was at. Though...it could have been an easy find if they did stay longer._ South had a mental argument, trying to question on if they should return as well, or not. She finally decided to just go. She already found China and Japans camp, from there they could find others as well. _Maybe North will stop being such a hissy prissy idiot when she returns to camp._ South thought as she stood up, placing her device in her pocket once more. Her group has to return anyways, one of her men sprained his ankle, so they had to assist him back. She was just about to start walking away, when she heard a loud greeting in Chinese.


	9. Chapter Nine

While South froze in shock, Richard nearly screamed and tried to run away. He almost succeed in doing so, but the nation grabbed his arm, and dragged him back to the ground. "Stand up, and your fucking brains will be blown out." She scowled, and watched as he pushed up his glasses with a shaking hand. He nodded slightly, and crouched back on the ground. He watched as South slightly lifted her head, wanting to see if she could at least get a glace of who it was. She didn't even lift her head an inch off the ground before another bullet slammed into a tree. "W-what do we do?" He asked, trying not to speak loudly. It seemed like she forgot that she told him not to speak earlier, but he didn't want to push it at this point. She tapped her fingers on the ground, and lifted them. She pinched the mud between her fingers, and looked up slightly. "There's only one thing we can do...we fucking run." She said, giving him a deadpan expression before accepting the fact that she was probably going to die by doing this. She dug her hands into the ground, moved her legs so that way they were in a more comfortable position. "Wait, what?!" Richard yelped as South suddenly bolted off of the ground with a speed he has never seen in a human.

Her boots slammed against the mud, making an unpleasant sound as she made her way through the wooded area. Jumping over large branches, and trying to run behind as many trees as possible. The gun went off more rapidly, but only at a certain pace. It stopped after every six shots, but would quickly be reloaded and shot again. _Obviously, it's someone who isn't used to shooting. I can hear the bullets hitting places that are close to me; but not close enough that it would be a worry_. The sound of her and Richards running obvious, but she strained her ears...trying to hear someone else running with them. Any sound of sticks snapping, or mud being slapped, panting would also help. She didn't hear anything, it was almost like the bullets were coming out of thin air. Wouldn't that be fun? She took a sharp turn, it was a different way to get to the farmland. She smirked and mentally congratulated herself when she heard one person sliding on the ground, and another whining and complaining out loud from farther back, "Sir what the fuck."

To her it was a success, it narrowed who the person shooting at them was. They were a nation, due to how close to her it sounded...actually that was all she caught. She turned back to the normal route, and continued to race to the farmland, trying to get to the hill as fast as possible. Her lungs burned with ever breath. Almost like she were inhaling fire embers instead of rain drops. She couldn't even tell if she were sweating, or if the rain was just making it seem like it. Her legs started to burn as well due to the fact that the fabric of her uniform rubbed roughly against her skin. Her boots thudded heavily against the ground, she never really to learn how to silence her steps. North was a natural at silencing her steps, but her necklace refuses to keep her undercover. With that necklace, someone could hear her from a mile away. South saw the clearing, and smirked slightly as she took a deep breath...which was a bad idea. Her throat felt like it was closing with every deep breath she took, which happened to be all of them. Though her running seemed incredible to Richard, to other nations it was kind of pathetic.

The girl jumped over a bush that separated the farmland and woods, landing roughly on the ground. She glanced behind her, making sure that Richard made it okay, and that the assaulter didn't jump over. When it looks like both went smoothly, she grabbed Richards arm and started running through land, avoiding the shots as best as possible. Sooner than later, she let go of his arm and made it an 'every man for himself' type of deal. It ended as quickly as it started when Richard screamed, and a thud followed. South skidded to a stop, making the mud lap over her the top of her boots. She whipped her head around, expecting the man to be a bloody mess on the ground. Her imagination wasn't too far off, he was definitely a bloody mess on the ground but not as severe as she expected. She noticed how he reacted to being shot, and rolled her eyes. "Not one of these! You bullet virgin!" She shouted as she quickly made her way over to him, being careful and staring into the woods. Nothing glittered out of it, no metal nor glare of eyes. Who ever it was, was a bad shot, but man were they good at keeping silent and hidden.

She leaned down, and looked at his wound. Her shoulders cringed, and she made a face when she realised where the wound was...it was on his knee. _How wonderful, I was just about to yell at his ass to get up and run it off_. She rolled her eyes, and made a tic noise, questioning herself what to do. She could run and leave him there to suffer and rot away, or she could pull a North move and try to save his ass. _Me, North, Me, North, Me...North. You know what, why don't I do one good thing in my entered dammed life_. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook the sobbing man slightly. "How much you weigh, exactly?

"Shit shit shit shit shit." She repeated over and over as the bullets flew at her. The added weight of Richard didn't help the fact that the mud was getting looser the closer they got to the hill. Richard held onto the collar of her jacket, trying not to move. His knee burned with an aching pain, she was right. He's never been shot before, and now here he was. Holding back the mission. South seemed to get more and more annoyed with the fact that the mud wasn't working with her, and was either dragging her down or making her stuck. Every six bullets, they would stop coming, and the reloads seemed longer and longer. Not that anyone minded, hell they could take an eternity and they would be cool with it. She slid up to the bottom of the hill, and looked up. "Shit." The mud was loose, so loose that it started to actually slid down in a few places. Richard slightly looked at the hill, then back to his leg. Not wanting to keep his eyes off of the wound for too long.

The rain turned into a light drizzle again, but the clouds still seemed like it was going to rain again. The nation looked at the hill, trying to find the most sturdy looking spot. _To the left, forward, then duck~_ South jolted at the thought, knowing exactly who it was the moment she decided to speak. "Why should I listen to you? You've never done anything for anyone." South snarled back, causing Richard to get both extreamly confused and concerned. _Was she, talking to herself? I guess she might be just as insane as people claim she is._ He let her have her conversation, but slightly curled up just in case the bullets came flying and she was still in her little land. The girl continued to have a conversation with no one, but then suddenly started walking to the left. She muttered cursed words as she went forward, leaning forward slightly to keep her balance on the hill. She suddenly ducked down, and a bullet flew passed. "H-how did...you know..?" Richard whimpered out, but was ignored. Her honey eyes stared at the sky, then rolled. She slowly stood back up, trying not to slip all the way down the hill, and started to go right. Every now and then, her foot would slip, causing her leg to slide down the hill. When ever that happened, she would scream a massive amount of curse words, and try to slowly bring her leg back up next to the other.

It took ages of turned left, going right, turning back, going left, following all of these silent directions. It, of course, seemed insane to Richard, but he went with it for only two reasons. One, she was somehow dodging every bullet due to her path, and Two, she was helping him. She could of left him on the ground, but for some reason she didn't. Once they were close to the top, South suddenly lifted the man into the air. "W-wait no no no!" He tried to latch onto her hands, not wanting to be thrown. "Fuck off! I'm a nation I do what I want!" She shouted back to him, and threw him to the near top of the hill. The girl made sure he landed on the top, and didn't slide back down. He luckily slide back down the direction they were heading. "All right, what the fuck do I do now." She waved her arms in the air. Though getting shot in the head right about now would be lovely, she had to get back to camp and settle somethings. _Head left, then forward. Mwah, you're done! Hehahahuhu, now go scowl at your bitch._ South almost smacked her forehead, but tried to contain herself. She followed the directions, and safely made it to the top of the hill.

"It made my skin crawl. He was so happy talking to me after he killed them." North walked back and forth, South tightened the bandage around her thigh, and looked up. "You know, you could of evacuated everyone, then went on the search yourself." She spoke slowly to make sure the idiot would understand why what she did was horribly stupid. North stopped walking, and looked at her with a deadpan expression. She put her lips together and slowly nodded. Her hair bounced as she did so. "I'm just saying you could of at least tried to find his camp instead of running away." South shrugged her shoulders and stretched her legs out. Although the situation seemed horrible at the time...the more North thought about it the more she realised how stupid of a call she made. Sitting back down to admit her defeat, she glanced at the sky. "It's going to rain. I like rain." South made nothing more than a small sound of acknowledgement.

North crept across the tent, making sure not to touch anything that could make a sound. Her eyes stared widely at the snoring nation, making sure that every movement she made wasn't her waking up. She opened the flap, waited for South to do anything, then quickly left. She scampered out of the camp and up to the north. She pulled out her communication device and pressed the button. "All right, warn me for anything. Got that? Over." She spoke into it, and pressed the speaker against her chest to keep the static from being excessively loud. She heard someone mutter, and removed it from her chest. "-of luck. Over." Eberhardt replied. Even through an awful device like this, his German accent was still heavy and noticeable. She turned off the device to keep the noise down, and started to make her way to the snow wonderland. Sooner than later, the air started to get colder. North inhaled deeply, and smiled softly and the coldness of the air. Her lungs filling with the icy air was soothing her, to an extent. Following her steps from before was getting better by the second. Due to it snowing not to long ago, the ground was covered with the fluffy, soft snow. Her boots lightly crunched against it, which seemed like the loudest sound in the enter area.

She suddenly turned and started walking towards Preisimaa. _It shouldn't take too long, maybe a few hours_. She hummed, and decided to take in the beauty around her to pass by time. She counted how many different types of trees were in the north. So far pine, evergreen, and deciduous were winning the game. Every now and then a few animals would run around, or a bird would fly off with its friends. The smells of the area around her were intoxicating, it was so peaceful that she wouldn't be surprised if it made someone cry. The moonlight gently kissed the land through the small clear spaces where the clouds didn't meet. She would pass by a small trail that would lead to a house time by time. Other times she would be passed by someone riding on horseback. The girl heard a train go by far behind her. _This...this is the life that I chose to make better. I could of been anything, I could of been a fox, a pine tree, a human, but no. I'm cursed with being a nation. But that's all right. This is what I live for, to see the wonders of the world and share the amazing sights with others. I hope this war wont last long, and if it does I hope East was lying. If this land gets destroyed...I don't know what I would do. Why do people have to fight? What's the point. What's the point in trying to ruin someone else's life, is it fun? I never understood that..._

A strong gale pushed her down, removing her from her thoughts. The thick snow would of quickly melted under her if her body temperature wasn't colder than normal. She shook her head, and looked around. "Oh...shit." She jumped up, rubbing the snow off of her hands. The coldness of it didn't bother her, hell she didn't really even feel it. Her boots crunched the snow, pressing it firmly together, as she walked around. She reached in her pocket, and tried to pull out the compass she brought with her...but it was gone. "Son of a biscuit." Her smile twitched as she then pulled out her device, turned it on, and pressed the button. "Ah, excuse me, but...I think I got myself lost. Over." She spoke, looking around the area. It looked almost the same as before, only the snow was thicker. She took a deep breath, trying to at least smell something that could tell her where she was. The pale girl tried to figure out who could possibly be in the north, so she could be prepared if she did stumble upon anything. _Russia, the Nordics, maybe even Germany? China and Japan are in the south, South declared that. What about England, France, and Italy?_ She tapped her lip, trying to think. _Perhaps they could be camping in the middle? Gah! I don't know anymore, I'll get a headache if I keep trying to overthink this._ She shook her head, ridding herself of the brainstorm. She pressed the button again, shivering slightly. "H-hey it's getting a little cold, which is unusual for me. I thought I told you to talk to me. Over." The snow seemed to raise higher and higher, but she couldn't tell anymore.

"Your signal is weak. You are too far north, North. I suggest your return immediately. Over." Eberhardt finally replied, causing North to jump. His voice seemed slightly glitched, proving his point even more. She looked down at the device, and gasped loudly. The pale girl slowly held her hand up, and cringed. "Oh dear...that's not good." She slightly moved her red fingers, and sighed softly. "Man would I give to just to curl up and watch some shitty eighties movies with my main mean meme man." North almost turned around, but thought about entering her castle and returning back to camp during day light... _wait a minute it hardly gets light up here...dammit._ She tried to reason with herself.

Finally deciding to go back, the girl turned around, her nose twitching. "Waaait a second." She turned back around, staring at the area in front of her. It smelt off. Almost like...she took a deeper breath, keeping her eyes closed. _I'm getting a touch of alcohol, and sunflowers...Sunflowers? How the hell did sunflowers get up here?! It's impossible to grooooh shit._ "Russia." She opened her eyes in horror. The albino girl slowly started to walk backwards, not wanting to get to close to a camp like that. The words of South rang back in her head, and she mentally smacked herself. Forcing herself to go forward, wanting to prove to South that she could do something too. "I-I'm...just as good...as you." She grabbed her arms and started rubbing them slightly. The bitter air was starting to get to her, but her need to prove herself overpowered the need to return.

The smell got stronger, and stronger, and stronger. Her flushed face was nearly as red as her hands. Which clenched every now and then so she could at least know they could still move. Though the snow got thicker, her footsteps never got any louder. Her braid trailed against the ground, leaving a line behind her. North smelt the air again, and grinned widely as the smell got stronger. From a distance, she heard loud laughter, and clinking of glass. _Holy shit...I found it...I found it!_ She almost cheered out, but a voice stopped her. _Go back, speak not, for they will hear you. Return to camp._ She froze, knowing the voice immediately. North almost ignored the voice, but heard more glass clinking and the smell started to get more and more sickeningly sweet. Slowly, she backed away, keeping an eye on the camp in front of her to make sure no one came at her. Her throat clenched as she whined and covered her nose. Her head felt like it was spinning with how strong the scent was. As she moved back more and more, she eventually felt something press against her back. _Run_. It was cold, and hard. It almost burned.

It didn't take long for two and two to click in her mind, causing her to jump forward. She whipped around, and stared at the grinning man with horror. _It is too late_. North shook her head to get the voice to be quiet, and looked back up at him. "привет!" Russia sang as he spun his pipe around in his gloved hand. "..H-hi there." North said, keeping her nose covered, the smell was extremely strong around him. The two didn't say anything after, North was silent because she was thinking. _Was I wrong? Was my speculation of the camp just an illusion of hypothermia?_ A giggle brought her back to reality, and almost as if he were reading her mind, Russia said, "Нет, you were right. You know camp ahead, Дa?" North almost replied with 'No' but realised what that meant. _Oh this little shit! He already knows that I know where the camp is, and if I lie he is going to know that and kill me. But if I say yes, he'll kill me. It's a lose-lose situation._ She tried to come up with a solution that would end with her getting back to the camp safely. Or at least with most of her limbs still intact. Russia stopped spinning his pipe, and hit it against his hand, his purple eyes slightly opening. "Hm? Don't try to get out of this, you can't." He hummed happily, and held out his weapon. "Shit." North looked around, trying to find a tree that she could climb, but none of them seemed strong enough to hold her weight or didn't have any branches near the bottom.

"север?" North looked up and quickly regretted it. Russia was leaning down, face to face. Their noses almost touched, bright purple eyes met her livid eyes, which he noticed had a small ring of red around her pupils. Their breathes mixed together into a large puff of white, that danced away with the wind. "You're going to die now, okay?" He asked, surprisingly nicely. The girl jumped back as best she could in the deep snow, sadly she wasn't as agile as she was flexible. She fell in the snow, sinking into it slightly. I should of brought a weapon. She thought as she tried to quickly get out of the snow, but her hands sunk deeper. Before she could try again, a loud thud and crack echoed in her ears. It was almost like something got hit, but what could of been hit out...here... Something warm dripped down her chin, and onto her shirt. Slowly, she eventually got her trembling hand to get up to her face, and wipe her mouth. It was a dark crimson red, but the smear was lighter. Blood.

"S-shit." She looked down at her chest, and cringed slightly. The pipe was sticking out of her growing red shirt. He twisted it deeper in her chest, watching as she cringed, and tried to keep the screams from escaping her mouth. Bones cracked and popped, and the sound of tearing only made it worse. North tried to move, but the weight he pressed on the pipe made it impossible. She struggled to move away from it, trying to slide deeper into the snow, trying to move to the side, anything...but nothing worked. The scream that was held back eventually found its way out of her mouth once she coughed up blood. The liquid stained everything it touched. The agonising pain that spread through her chest was almost enough for her to just give up. I can't give up this quickly. She spit out more of the sticky blood, and slammed her foot against his leg.

Russia moved back a bit, removing the pipe out of her chest. North's smile softened, and she tried to get up. Her body felt so heavy, but she had to get out of there. No matter what it took. The pain was excruciating, it felt even worse when she tried to sit up. Though it wasn't her heart that was hit, it was underneath it. Which was just as bad. _According to research of past attempts, you have ten to fifteen minutes_. The voice said in her monotone voice, causing North to whimper. Finally, she was able to sit up, making the blood pour out faster. _Do not move. Lay back down and accept your death, you are not going to live. Accept it._ Before North could do anything to make the voice shut up, a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Russia huffed as she tried to remove the pipe, and moved the cold metal item around. "You know, screaming wont do you any good. No one can hear you." He watched as blood started to practically pour out.

"I'm not a bad guy, I just try and protect camp." The Russian man explained as he removed the pipe from her body, and leaned down slightly. His innocent face grinned as he tapped her nose. Her pale skin was starting to lose its redness from the cold, and was starting to look white again. It was red, however, from the blood that she coughed up earlier. The stream of blood continued to trail out of her mouth and down her chin. "You understand? How is your nose? You must smell a lot of blood." He giggled and blinked a few times when she turned and collapsed and laid on her stomach. She followed the voices advice, and just accepted that she was going to die. The cold snow mixed with the blood, causing her wounds to feel cold. She felt cold. "You die soon. This was fun, we do again sometime, Дa?" He asked as he pressed the pipe against her back. The bloody metal gently tapped the back of her neck, then slowly more pressure started to add onto it. "I could end you now, if I wanted." He removed the pressure from her neck, and started dragging the metal down her back. A small cry escaped her bloody lips when the pipe gashed open her back. The pain wasn't exactly felt, it was more like pins and needles at this point.

Everything was pins and needles. It was all... _nothing_. Russia made sure that the wound marked her back before spinning his pipe around. Blood drops flew off of it, and bounced on the white snow. _It was so white...so soft too...soft snow._ She smiled as she patted the snow lightly. Russia leaned down, and patted her head. "До свидания, Север." He whispered, and started to walk away. The girl listened as he did so, the crunching of the snow and whistling. The question he asked earlier rung in her head. _No...my nose isn't okay...it smells like blood...so much blood...why? It's so cold. Cold. I like the cold...is that the sky?_ Her heavy eyelids slightly moved when she noticed the sky. It was starting to lighten. _It...never gets sunlight here..._ Her smile grew as she watched the skies lighten. The grey clouds let the beautiful sunrise be shown, it was almost like a painting. So many colours mixed together and made the skies look peaceful.

Her body felt heavy, nothing would move. She tried to reach for the snow to touch it, to feel its softness. The sparkling whiteness seemed to tempting to touch, but the red dots that splattered over it ruined the feeling. She tried to move her finger, trying so hard to rub her hands across the snow...but her fingers couldn't even move, not even a twitch. Though they wouldn't move, it didn't bother her. The sounds of the trees dancing in the wind and the feeling of nothing was just so calming. Everything was so peaceful. Blissful even. Everything was so soft, and warm. Warm? That's something she hasn't been since she was younger. Such good old times. North sighed softly as she watched the scene in front of her go into focus and out of focus. Blurry, clear, blurry, clear... blurry...blurry. The blurs became more and more disoriented until it all became back.


	10. Chapter Ten

"What the fuck do you mean she hasn't been here since night?!" South shoved the German, but he didn't move an inch. To him, the shove was more like a gently breeze pushing against him. Eberhardt was in his usual salute position, staring off in a place beyond them. "She went out to find a camp, Sir!" He replied, causing South to groan and slap her hands on her face, running them down roughly. Her eyes rolled up as she set her jaw. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned out in a different accent than her usual Spanish-American accent, it was more British. South patted her face a few times, and looked around. Everyone was eating their share, or doing something to fix up around the area. Some helping the wounded, others cleaning weapons. It took her a while to get her thoughts together before she finally sighed. "At ease... Now tell me exactly what happened." She turned around in time to watch him throw his hand down and place it behind his back. Again, it was exactly like last time, almost like a program, it was perfect. _Damn this man is a literal machine._ "Sir yes Sir! She went out during the middle of the night. We did not speak to each other for some time, but she eventually got lost. Her signal was very weak, meaning she strayed more north rather than east." He shouted, not looking anywhere but the place beyond, it kind of creeped her out. It made her feel like he was staring at something, or someone.

The girl rubbed her temples, trying to suppress a headache that was just begging to happen. Before she could say anything, the German spoke up, his voice slightly different, more concerned. As if he were worried what he was going to say would piss her off. Actually it was exactly like that. "Permission to speak, Sir?" South slowly looked up at him between her fingers, then gave a pathetic hand motion that said 'why'. She waited for him to say anything, but didn't realise he was waiting for permission until he cleared his throat. "Granted? Like dude you don't have to ask, I might be a bitch but for fucks sake dude." She scoffed as she ran a hand through her hair, and made a face at how much oil she felt. She decided that she would need to make another trip to the canal, along with some other soldiers who decided that they needed to do the same thing. "Thank you, Sir. It seems as if North did find a camp, but was spotted and either kidnapped or killed." He explained, then slightly glanced down at her, as though he were slightly worried in his next choice in words. "I believe we should recover her body, Sir." That caught South off guard, and she looked up at him with the same amount of shock a deer would hearing leaves crunching from close by.

Slowly, her lips curled. They curled until she wore a huge grin on her face, and a small laugh escaped her lips. It was so quiet, it was almost hard to hear. Very quickly, the laughter got louder and louder, until she was howling. Wheezing, even. She leaned down, and held onto her knees for support to keep from her from falling over with laughter. Eberhardt looked back up to the random spot once more, not wanting to see or hear that scene at all. It was disturbing, seeing a usually angry girl who never smiles nearly chocking on her own laughter. After a while, South wiped a tear from her eye, and looked up at the German with eyes that held an emotion hardly any one had seen before. No one seemed to notice that pieces of her short, seal brown hair grew into lighter tones, a few strands even turning blonde. She reached up on her toes, and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "She's fine, soldier. Just forget she existed until she comes back, got it? We are not going out to find her, it's her fault. She went out there knowing the danger, and it's her fault she got lost. Her fault, not ours." She hummed and whipped back around. South watched the soldiers as they did their business, doing whatever they needed to either get their minds in check or to help the camp. "We attack China and Japan's camp when the sun reaches its highest point, understood?" She said, slightly looking behind her. Eberhardt placed his hand over his forehead once more, and nodded slightly. "Sir, yes Sir."

South gave him a light giggle, which seemed to shock him enough to make his saluting arm falter a bit. She then went to her original demeanor just as fast as the other emotions came. She then scowled, and walked away to the other soldiers. Making sure they all did their jobs. It was boring to watch, it would of been a lot more fun to just get into battle. Or sleeping without having to worry about idiots running off into the night. It was like she was a mother for hundreds of thousands of children who just didn't know how to do their own shit. _I wish I was back in the castle. That'd be much better than this bullshit. But no, oh no, Germany had to start this shit. What's with him? I could of been baking sweets for West, making sacrifices to the Dark Lord, or even resting peacefully! Man you never realise how much you miss your old life till you loose it._ She stretched out her arms, and dropped them by her side. A sharp pain pinched her lower back, causing a small wince to escape her lips. The stitches in her lower back slightly adjusted when she moved her arms out. Her wounds were healing quite nicely, if she did say so herself. Hell, most of the ax wounds from Denmark have healed up by now, but her arm still had a sliver of red. The rest, a long scar. South sighed, and plopped down on top of a wooden box, yawning loudly. _What even happened to North? What went through her head making her think any of this was a good fucking idea? What a fucking idiotic bitch, she can't even find a camp without dying. She'll be back in a few hours, and I'll just fucking kill her again. I don't know what makes her so stupid, but whatever it is really works._ She made a tic noise, and leaned back slightly, staring up at the sky.

The sun rested at the highest point, the heatwaves making everyone but South miserable. The troops ready to attack, to make the battle short and quick. In and out. Most of the soldiers they brought with them were far back, for shooting. A smaller number were up close fighters, but that didn't matter. The plan was to surprise them during the hottest part of the day, and demolish whatever they can, and return quickly. "I am not losing a shit ton of men." South growled as she finished cleaning off her gun, then held it up to the sun. The metal seemed to glitter in her hand. She let her arm drop, and shoved the dirty, slightly white cloth into her pocket. She spit out the piece of mint leaf she had in her mouth, and popped her neck. "All right, let's do this shit." The honey-eyed girl said as she looked behind her, the troops waiting to rush into the camp. The sun shone down, making almost everyone sweat. Even though it was still in the winter months. This is south, raining and cold one day, sunny and burning the next. The girl inhaled deeply, letting the heavy smells of dirt, grass, and what's left of the crops. She watched as one of the generals rotated their shoulders, and nodded their head forward. "Permission to proceed?"

"Yeah, let's fucking destroy these weebs."

The moment they charged forward, battle cries of another army echoed out. South widened her eyes as the army they were originally going to beat to the ground...were fighting back. "How did they _know_?" She asked herself as she held her gun out, and shot a soldier in the leg. Bullets flew passed her, luckily none of them ripped through her body. Grazes, yes, but full wounds, no. Another soldier with long, black hair tried to stab her in the stomach with a long sword, but was quickly shot down when a bullet went through their knee. Her mind was clouded, and her ears rung with the rapid fire going on around her. The angry girl continued to shoot down anyone in her path as she made her way up to the two nations. Even though her fighting skills up close weren't fantastic, it was almost like something just called to her to fight the nations face to face. The sounds of battle going on around her were ignored, the screams and cries all were nothing. Every now and then, the loud snap of a tree branch and scream would follow it would sound over the guns. The brown-haired, fuming nation didn't even look as she shot another man down, then moving to the side to avoid the slash of Japan's katana.

"How did you _know_?!" She shouted, and moved to the side once more when China tried to stab her with his knife. Though she wasn't a fan of knives, she had to admit that the blade was beautiful. It was sharpened and curved in a certain way that seemed to be made of a precious metal. The handle seemed to be made of jade. South kept asking questions about how they knew that her army was coming, but never got a response. They didn't speak, unlike Denmark. While he cracked jokes, and teased, these two remained silent. Not even a single mutter under their breaths about being hit with a bullet. The girl smirked in victory when one of her bullets successfully entered China's arm. She wasn't surprised, however, when he simply shook his arm, and held it up back in a fighting stance. _He's over four-fucking-thousand years old, he's been through more pain than anyone else in the world. His pain tolerance was extraordinary, it isn't a shock he didn't even have a change in expression at the wound._ She still wasn't surprised when they both did a good deal of damage to her. Blood seeped out of her body, making her black uniform have a red shimmer in the sunlight. The taste of blood coated South's mouth, but the taste grew stronger when one of them managed to lung forward, and impale her stomach.

The scarlet blood dripped out of her mouth. Her narrowed eyes stared into Japan's dark, clouded ones. She smirked, and purposely coughed, causing her blood to splatter over his face and slightly onto his white uniform. He didn't seemed too bothered by it, and moved back to China, allowing the wound to spill its blood freely. The pain was bearable, she was a nation too after all. She held her arm up, and took a gamble shot at Japan. She didn't aim, but hoped it was aimed at his chest. She sputtered when a soldier suddenly jumped from seemingly no where, just to take the bullet instead. Both her and Japan seemed shocked at the action. While they were in shock, China took the chance and darted towards her. Before South could even think about reacting, his blade was shoved through her chest. Piercing her heart. Once she was back into reality, she simply shrugged it off, and let her blood-filled mouth spit the liquid up onto his face.

She watched as his expression went to confusion, to pure and utter disgust. Due to him being disgusted, he was distracted. Though her heart was pierced, she wanted to last as long as possible. She pulled out her spare pistol and raised it to his heart, the muzzle pressed roughly against him. Before the other man could react, she wrapped her other arm around the trapped man, and pointed her original gun at Japan. The moment China tried to struggle away, South clicked back the hammer, and made a tic noise. Japan almost went for an attack, but stopped once he realised what she was doing. She watched his eyebrows knit together as he thought about what she was doing, and tried to figure out a plan to get around it. _If he moves, I shoot him with this gun_. She wiggled the gun pointed to Japan slightly, then pressed the muzzle of the other against China's chest more aggressively. _And if he moves, I blow his heart out! Lose-lose situation, Japan. I'd like to see you try and get out of this._

While Japan was fighting off soldiers around them, and trying to come up with a plan to help his friend, China was simply digging the knife deeper into the girls chest. The blade dug so deep, that the handle was pressing against her hard enough to cause a bruise, and the tip of the blade pocked out from her back. "Just die already." He hissed into her hear, making her shutter, her index finger twitching on the trigger. She hated the feeling of someone speaking directly into her ear, is was disgusting. She pulled the trigger...to the gun pointed at Japan, causing China to jump and close his eyes. Almost like he was waiting for the pain to rip through his body. He quickly opened his eyes when he felt the arm wrapped around him move back from recoiling.

He frantically tried to turn around to see if Japan was all right, but South held her grip. Japan tried to attack again, but stopped once more. _Dammit, if she keeps using him as a shield like that, I'll never get a hit. Either he gets shoot from me getting too close, I hurt him, or I get shot myself_. A sneer crossed his face as another smirk crossed Souths. _I need to do something! She can't hold me forever, she was just shot in the leg by one of out soldiers, has stab wounds everywhere, she should fall! I have to do something and fast_. China retracted his hand, leaving the knife in her chest. He shuttered once he heard another shot, and practically prayed that Japan was okay. The sounds of the battle around them made it almost impossible to hear the other man, and the other man only. He quickly maned up, and plunged two fingers into her stomach wound. It immediately caused her to hiss, and caused her grip to loosen. China cringed at the feeling of her warm blood soaking his hand, and sleeves. Japan took the opportunity of the gun pointed at him faltering, and grabbed China by the ponytail. He quickly yanked him back, and due to South's weak grip on him, he fell back and landed on the ground roughly.

South knew her limit, and decided that this was it. She couldn't go on much longer unless she wanted to literally fight to the death, and loose many men due to it. She made a promise earlier, and meant to keep it. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and watched as the blood soaked through her sleeves in a matter of only seconds. A bullet tore through her shoulder. The girl stumbled back, and coughed up blood, watching as it mixed with the dirt on the ground. Her lungs burned. The once green ground was now a muddy red colour, it was ugly, kind of like how her death was going to be. _Accept it_. A voice cooed in her head, but it was so quiet compared to the sounds around her. Slowly, she glanced up at the two Asian personifications, who were standing and prepared to attack once more if she dared to move forward. They looked horrible, China's hair was out of his ponytail, and was sprawled everywhere, his uniform bloody and torn in a few places. Japan's face had a gash on it, and his clothes were more red than white. South almost decided to fight again, but small dots of colour started to come into her vision, telling her that it was too late. She held up her hands in surrender, and started walking backwards, grinning slightly. Her smile was replaced with a frown when she tripped over a body, and slammed against the ground. "F-fucking hell.." She tore the knife out of her chest, and threw it over to the two slowly relaxing nations. Japan lowered his sword, and watched with sharp eyes as China retrieved his bloody knife.

Though the pain was growing worse and worse, she just flopped back, and sighed. She called out a retreat, holding her arm up weakly and motioned it back to their camp. The heat of the sun started to make her sick for once, it was a bubbling heat that felt like it was getting hotter and hotter. The smell of blood was just as bad as the never ending taste. It was disgusting, almost like how her legs still dangled over the body of a fallen soldier. She stared up at the skies, the blue skies that held a few dark clouds. Was it going to rain again? She closed her eyes, letting her body soak up the suns rays. The moving lines of colour behind her eyelids were blocked out, causing her to slightly open her eyes. Locking contact with the dark eyes she saw before. Unlike North, she didn't care for the 'respect' in Japan's nation, and kept staring into his eyes. Causing him to look away first, and move slightly. His katana was sheathed, showing that he understood her retreat. He leaned down slightly, and whispered something quietly, almost like he didn't want her to hear. "It was one of your own."

She tried to figure out what that meant, but a Narnian solider ran up to her and snatched her off of the ground. China watched as the Narnian army retreated back to their camp, and waited until they disappeared behind the trees to sit down. Once he did, he heard a loud pop in his back, and groaned softly. "You didn't have to give her that information." He said, and rubbed his back slightly. The wounds scattered around his body were starting to sting, but the pain went unnoticed. To him, they were like small bee stings, a pitch in the arm, and nothing more. Japan picked up a dirty, white cloth that fluttered out of South's pocket when she was carried away. Blood still stained the ground, and probably would stain for the rest of its days. He made his way back to China, and held out the cloth to him. The man did nothing more than grab it, clean his bloody hand off, and throw it back on the ground.

South grinded her teeth together when the soldier carrying her jumped, and landed back on the ground in a rough manor. Her guns rested on her stomach, and her right arm limply covered them. Her other arm dangled to the side, moving back and forth with every step of the soldier. She found herself staring into the sky, watching the clouds quickly move. Wind pushed her hair over her face, making some of her vision blocked by pieces of it. The sun started to get covered by the moving clouds, making the lands slightly cooler. _How ironic._ She scoffed lightly, and watched the dots once more. She watched as they bounced over the clouds, making them strangely coloured. The movement of the solider carrying her was annoyingly unpleasant. _I would of liked to of died peacefully on the ground and not in the arms of a panicked soldier._ She made a soft tic sound in response to her own thought. The tiny pricks that tapped her skin started to feel less like needles and more like feathers. It was...soft.


	11. Chapter Eleven

When South finally reopened her eyes, she was immediately greeted with the glass covered eyes of a cowering man she knew all too well. Richard was looking right over her, and seemed to jump when she finally woke up. "Get the fuck away from me you fucking weirdo!" She shouted after some time, and shoved him away. Automatically, pain shot through her body with her movements. Richard stumbled, and pushed up his glasses. "A-ah I'm sorry! A-are you okay?" He asked, twisting the rag he held in his hands. Drops of water dripped out of it. The girl rolled her eyes, and laid back down, staring at the tents ceiling. "Why the fuck am I in the medical tent?" She asked, recognizing the smell of medicines and herbs around her. Most people were groaning around her, while others were snoring. "Y-you were stabbed...in the heart." The black haired man said softly, clenching the cloth more tightly.

"The fuck does that matter?" She said, and threw the covers off of her. The man panicked, and tried to push her back down. "No no! You were horribly injured! Y-you shouldn't move...we thought you died." Richard said softly, the girl groaned louder than everyone else in the room, causing some of the people to be silenced. I probably did die you idiot." South let him push her back down, though she wanted to shoot him in the face for even thinking about touching her. She draped her arm over her eyes to block out the view of anything around her. She didn't really want to see anything, it all disappointed her. A cold rag gently was placed on her burning skin, making her hiss and smack his hand away. Richard yelped at the sharp movement, his body slightly trembling. "Don't fucking touch me with that cold ass shit, Dick." She snapped.

Richard shifted his weight on his other foot, and held up the cloth again. "B-but your temperature was over one hundred when I checked it last. That's a fever, a-and I don't want you to get sick while in war. The weather yesterday must of caused an unknown heatstroke." He explained, holding up the cloth again, trying to convince her to let him place the rag on her head. South rolled her eyes at his complete and utter stupidity. "Dude, my normal body temperature is literally ninety nine degrees, stop freaking out, and get me a sandwich or something." She waved her hand slightly, expecting him to follow her orders...but again he didn't do as she said. "You were stabbed in the stomach as well, I don't think a sandwich would be any good to your-" Richard was cut off when the girl threw her legs over the side of the bed, and shot out of it. "W-wait!" He held his hands out to push her back down, but she flicked him off and continued to stumble around.

The bandages wrapped around her were the only thing that covered her chest, she wore her regular black pants though. "Where's my clothes?" She asked, looking around the small area given to her...which was under the bed and that was it. There were medicines and other items under the bed, mostly boxes. A black sleeve poked out of a box, causing her to practically rip the box out from under the bed. "But Sir, your wounds will reopen if you keep moving like that." The man said, then covered his eyes quickly with the rag when she started putting her shirt on. "Okay, you idiot, I'm putting _on_ a shirt, not taking it off. Dumbass." The tan girl said as she buttoned the black shirt up, hiding the wrappings. She then slipped her arms through her black jacket, and the moment she started buttoning it up, a nurse walked by. She jumped, and started walking over to the nation. "My word! You mustn't be out of bed! Your-" The British sounding girl was cut off by South's mocking voice. "Your wounds, blah blah. I've heard it before, lady." She snatched her socks and boots out of the box, and noticed that the boots had dry mud caked on the bottom of them. _Guess these were never cleaned...cleaned...oh._ Finally, she took notice of how dry her clothes were. No rough blood rubbing against her skin, no dry mud to make it stiff. _Who ever cleaned these isn't going to be shot today._

The nurse placed a hand over her heart in offence, and started striding away to tend to others. South rolled her eyes as she tied the rough strings of her boots and placed them inside. She grabbed her tie, gloves, and belt, tossing all but the belt on the ground. While she was wrapping it around her waist, she heard someone start yelling out in pain. Hearing people rush by as she placed her tie under her collar, and wrapped it around. "You really shouldn't be doing this, you should be resting." Richard said, placing the rag inside of a white bowl that had stains on it. What from? She didn't want to know. The nation rolled her eyes again at the comment, finished tying her tie, and slowly stood up. Her gloves were shoved in her jacket pocket. She was starting to get sick of his shit, always telling her what to do and all. Out of a fit on anger, she grabbed his collar, and yanked him close. "Listen up dipshit, for the last time...I am a nation. I do what I please, don't tell me what to do. If you ever try to do that again, I will personally shoot your brains out."

It was colder out today than yesterday, but then again it was now heavily clouded out. The weather just couldn't make up its mind. The sunlight was blocked by dark grey clouds, proving that it was going to rain again. South walked passed a large number of people who were eating, some stopped and stared at her. Others whispered. She only caught a few words out of the murmur, "Alive?", "she died", and her new favourite, "bitch died though." Her heavy foot steps hit the ground, it was almost like she was storming around. She made her way over to the Castle Canal, away from the other soldiers. She managed to sit down without causing as much pain as she expected. Her view was the north. _North, what is wrong with you? You idiotic bitch, thinking you could somehow find a camp alone? What a joke. You could of at least done something useful instead of fucking going off into the night like a piece of shit_. South watched with lazy eyes as the trees ahead of her swayed in the wind, the sounds of the water plus moving trees was perfect. It sounded like spring...spring.

Spring reminded her of Neverland. Oh how much she missed him. How he would always disappear from the castle once spring started to go outside and play for days or weeks at a time. He usually spent most of his time with his mythical friends, such as the pixies, kitsune, and mermaid he always hung out with. Of course he hung out with others, like centaurs and nymphs, but he had his favourites. He would return home with blood on his elbows and knees that mixed with dirt. His clothes would be stiff from jumping into canals and rolling in the grass so many times. Mud made his blond hair seem brown. _Such an excited, happy boy_. He was just like spring, always bouncy and energetic. She remembered he loved spring more than other seasons, because the flowers would bloom and it wouldn't be horribly hot. She missed him. She missed scowling at him for tracking mud in the house, and baking for him. Hearing his stupid little stories on how Kitsun rubbed his face on a tree to try and hear the sounds of other kitsune's. Stories on how him and his pixie friends threw acorns at local children. _And now...now I will probably never get to have those chances again. All because people are disgusting, and want nothing more than money and power. They just want money, they don't care who they destroy on the way. Oh West...I hope you're fucking okay._

Suddenly, a loud clamour occurred in the camp, causing South to snap back into reality. She whipped her head around, and bolted off of the ground. _I swear to fuck if a country found our camp!_ As she ran, she looked around for any other nation or group of people that weren't her own. She did find a crowd, but it was all of Narnians. She slowed her running and took deep breaths, leaning down and grasping onto her knees. South almost spit on the ground, but then inhaled it and coughed when she heard a certain voice. "Where are they!? I need to talk to North and South! I need them, now! Find them!" A loud, screeching voice echoed in her ears...holy shit. The girl started running up to the crowd, and shoved passed them. "Get out of my way!" She hissed, some people moved out of the way while others had to be shoved.

Once she got to the clearing in the center, she saw the albino man. His eyes were wide, and noticeably dark bags hung under the red orbs. His snow white hair was slightly shining with oil, and was spiked and pointed everywhere. It was obvious the poor man hasn't slept in days. His chest rose and fell faster than hers, and sweat dripped down his face. "Did you run here, dude?" She asked, and jolted when he snapped his head to look at her. It wasn't the fact that he did that, that made her jump, it was the expression. It was almost horrified, frightened even. "Jesus man, are you all right?" She asked, and screeched when he stepped towards her. His expression softened as he made his way to her, he looked around, as if expecting someone else to emerge from the crowd. "South, first of all your hair is turning blonde. Second of all, where's North? I need to talk to your two! I have unawesome news, the awesome me ran here to tell you two!" He grabbed her arms and slightly shook her, looking around happily. South looked to the side with a troubled expression.

"What? Where is she? Where's my Bread Thot?" He chirped, every now and then standing on his toes to look around the soldiers heads. Most of them started to walk away, going back to what they were doing before. South inhaled sharply at the question, and slightly glanced back at him. His hopeful eyes soon turned concerned, and his smile dropped. "Where is she?" He asked in a slower, more stern voice. South sighed deeply, and slipped her arm out of his grasp, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "North is dead." She said coldly, and slipped completely out of his grip. _Why is he here? He should be at the castle doing his fucking job, which is doing the damn paperwork_. Her thoughts grew more and more sour and dark by the second. While South was thinking quite rude thoughts, Prussia on the other hand had thoughts that were more worried. "She's dead? Well where's her body? We can wait by her side till she wakes up!" He shouted, finding that to be the fastest and best way to get the information to them both. "So, why are you out of the castle?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground roughly. He looked at her with a confused expression.

He slightly pointed to his hair, and raised an eyebrow. "Gilbird told me-" He was cut off by South making a disgusted face. Her foot stopped tapping on the ground, and her grip on her arms tightened, her short nails digging through her clothes. In fact, her nails were so short that her arms felt only her fingertips digging. "You still listen to that bird? No wonder your not a-" This time, South cut herself off, realising quite quickly that what she was about to say would be way out of line. Even for the darker part of her. Prussia sharply inhaled, taking a small step back as a pained expression crossed his face. His bird chirped, and emerged from out of his hair to join the already dead conversation. Silence fell between them, for what seemed like hours. Though it wasn't that long. Finally, the man swallowed roughly, and found his voice. "Where is her body?" He asked, his voice quiet, but still having it's strange tone. South dropped her arms, letting her head point to the ground as she raised her hand. Her finger pointed to the north, and she grumbled, "We never got her body." She quickly glanced up to see his reaction, then back at the ground. Almost like she was disappointed in herself...but really she just didn't want to see him be a little bitch.

"How long?" He asked almost immediately after, the girl dropped her hand and looked up with a confused sneer. She waved her hand in the 'why' motion, and shook her head. "How the fuck should I know? I fucking died!...You! How long was I passed out?" She yelled at a soldier who was walking by, carrying a crate of what seemed like food items. The man jumped at being spoken too, and looked at her. He couldn't let the crate go, so just hoped that she wouldn't be mad for not saluting. "I'm not sure, Sir. Probably four days?" He questioned, and quickly walked away, not wanting her to yell at him for either not doing his job, or not showing respect. South shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the albino man. "Four days, so like a week. She's been dead for like a week." She confirmed with a monotone voice. The two looked blankly at each other...before widening their eyes and gaping in both horror and shock. The two shouted in unison as loud as their voices could let them, "A FUCKING WEEK?!"

"A week and you didn't do anything!?"

"It wasn't my fault! I was dead for four of those days!"

"Who killed her!?"

"Probably Russia or some shit! She was really far in the north and I don't think anyone else would be able to handle that kind of cold! No one would slaughter her that bad either!"

"Why didn't you help her!?"

"She was being an idiot! She went out on her own to find a camp and found his! _While I was sleeping mind you!_ How could I of done anything?!"

"Oh goddammit!" They shouted together once more. South kicked the dirt, pouting like a child, and watching the dust fly in the air. While Prussia gripped his hair and tugged at it gently, feeling a few strains even get ripped out. Gilbird chirped, seemingly happy, although his little nest around him was being destroyed. Another silence came between them, which wasn't unusual for the two of them. "How about we just...go in the foods tent, and both relax. We can eat something, and chill." South offered, trying to sooth the tension between them. Though she really didn't care about the tension, she just wanted him to calm his nerves so he could tell her whatever it was he wanted to tell them. Crimson eyes darted to her, staring into her honey eyes...that had a dash of its own red tone. Slowly, he nodded, finding himself to actually be a little hungry.

Prussia was led by South to the tent, but she made him open the flap. She slipped in, and flopped down on top of a crate. Her legs crossed, as were her arms. The man let go of the flap and rested on the ground, resting his back on a barrel. South looked at a crate next to her, and moved the lid a bit, looking inside of it. "Ugh...I fucking hate bread." She growled, grabbing a small loaf and throwing it at the Prussian. He easily caught it and looked it over, a small smile crossed his lips as he pulled a small piece off. "Ah, good shit." He held the piece to his head, letting Gilbird eat it. South rolled her eyes, and grabbed another dry loaf. She was quite hungry herself, to be honest. She watched with a grossed out at the bird pecking the food. After finishing their small loaves of bland bread, they ended up talking for a few hours. Which was shocking. They talked mainly about how the country was doing, sometimes straying off of course to talk about something stupid. "So how about our sales?" She asked, tapping her foot boredly on the ground.

Prussia noticed a few clumps of her blonde hair shifted back to the darker tones of brown. Some even turning back to her original hair colour. "Sales are awesome, kinda. Due to countries going against you guys, the sales for them have dropped. Though America and Canada sales seem to of gone up a bit, almost like a response." He said, stretching his legs out, and groaning when his knee popped. South hummed in acknowledgement, moving back and forth to make her aching tailbone feel slightly better. Sitting on a crate for a while wasn't exactly the best idea. Deciding to finally move, she grabbed the crate and lifted herself off, almost setting herself on the ground, but someone busted through the tent. South screamed loudly, slipping and slamming against the ground. Prussia thought the man that came is was his brother, and practically dove behind the barrel. South looked up, rubbing her hips and shaking her head. "What the fuck, Eberhardt?" She asking the German, he simply nodded slightly. The Prussian slowly emerged from behind the barrel, and looked at South, who still looked offended. "She is back."

The two scampered outside of the tent, and almost automatically saw the huge crowd. A voice shouting loudly above all of the voices, almost drunk sounding. "You had something you wanted to tell us?" South asked, giving the Prussian a nudge in the ribs. Eberhardt watched as the two rushed to the crowd, a smile threatened to crawl across his face. He slowly walked after them, not wanting to be too close to the crowd. The sound of their boots slammed against the ground was loud, the girl was quickly out of breath, as usual. She saw a flash of white hair, and started shoving past people again. _I'm getting a bit of Déjà vu._ South thought as she punched someone in the arm to get them out of the way.

"Then he just stabbed me in the back, it still hurts like hell but here I am!" North shouted as she pointed her thumb at her chest, grinning widely. South cringed at North's body. Her uniform was pure brown from dried blood, gashes ripped open her clothes, revealing heavily scarred skin. She cringed even more when North spun around, her torn back being slightly shone. A small piece of black shone in her hair. "North!" South shouted, North looked at South and smiled. She waved and hopped up and down a bit. "Yo, why didn't you get me? I way laying in the snow for days. It was cold as hell, especially when you have your whole body ripped open." She shuttered slightly, but looked at Prussia. Her eyes lit up, and she bounced off of the barrel she stood on. "Say hey! When did he get here?!" She made her way over to the two, and shoved Prussia back a bit.

"Come on now, what did you have to tell us?" South said, scratching her teeth. They were all in the tent that North and South shared, the extra space was never taken. North stretched her arms in the air, loving the fact that she was finally in a slightly warm place, and had her friends with her. "Well, I don't know if this is true...but I needed the both of you here to talk to. It involves the war." He said as he reached up, placing his fingers in his hair. Gilbird hopped on his fingers, and Prussia held him out. The yellow fluff ball chirped happily and nuzzled against his pale finger. "Because you two wont let me fight...can-" He was cut off by the two saying no in unison, causing him to whine. They didn't want him to die, because if he dies...he dies. Honestly, he was one of their first friends, and neither of them wanted to loose that. He then grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too awesome for this war...anyways, because you two refuse to let me fight. I have Gilbird go out every day to catch me up on things." South still didn't understand how he could talk to his birds. Not only his one, special Gilbird, but his entire freaking army of little birds.

"So, you know of my attack against China and Japan?" South asked, Prussia nodded and smirked again, knowing fully of her total failure. North on the other hand was baffled, and looked at her in pure and utter shock. "You fought them!?" She practically shouted, South nodded slightly, and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah and I-" Prussia cut her off, "Lost." She glared at him, but didn't do anything else besides flick him off. He was right, she couldn't lie about winning. "Okay, and?" South changed the subject, North was rocking back and forth and was humming. She was happy to be alive again, it was cold and dark where she was. It sucked. She likes the cold and all, but sometimes being held by a bit of warmth wasn't all that bad. "Well, after South died, I had Gilbird find Germany's camp, he shares one with Italy you know, it's not too far from China and Japan's camp." He said, waving his free hand off to where ever he thought the camp was. South remembered when she was shot at during the rain storm. She sneered at the attack, and shook her head. "Okay, and?" She repeated, trying to get to the point as quick as possible. Prussia sighed, and gently ran his hand over his bird. Stroking its head. "Well, once he was close enough to hear both of them talking, he got some...information..that even I didn't expect." South threw her hands in the air, and nearly screamed, "Your point being!?" North glared at her, and shoved her lightly. "Relax man, just give him time. Now what was it, Prussia?" She asked, he took a deep breath.

"I over heard them talking about Russia, and his plan to use...eh..nuclear...weapons."


	12. Chapter Twelve

For that night, they allowed the former nation to rest in their tent instead of running back up to the castle. Just in case, so that way he wouldn't be attacked in the way back. Although they doubted it would happen, it was a chase they didn't want to take. South was more reluctant to have him stay in the shared tent, it took a promise of giving her all the blankets to convince her. Before they went into the tent to retire for the night, the clouds did prove that it was going to rain again. They've been looking like so for quite a while, but it wasn't as light as expected. South expected more of a lighter rain, then heavier later on in the week...it was down pouring. She could hardly hear anything over the strong winds, and drops of water that slammed against the cloth. Though she really didn't care, it was slightly worrying. The main problem in the country was definitely the weather. Mudslides, avalanches, storms so bad that it would tear through villages. The girl curled up in the pile of sheets wrapped around her, glaring at the side of the tent that has been staring at for the past few hours. She decided to do something stupid, something that Spain told her to do when she was a child. Though she didn't want to admit it, counting sheep did help her sleep. Except they were goats instead of sheep. Slowly, but surely, the girl found herself dozing off.

North, on the other hand, couldn't find any way to sleep. She hardly ever did, even in the comforts of the castle. Nothing helped her sleep, there were a few exceptions but they were rare. The peaceful sounds of the storm raging outside slightly calmed her nerves. She glanced over to the personification next to her, and sighed softly. He was curled up, holding his legs up to his chest. His white hair still poked out in random places, but it didn't look as bad as when she first saw him. Though he looked peaceful, she doubted he was actually asleep like South was. He had the same probably she, and many other nations had. South was basically a caterpillar with how much she was curled and wrapped up in blankets. _A little like England's eyebrows, in a way...nah she looks like only one of them_. The white-haired girl sighed softly once more, and placed her arm over her forehead, it slightly hurt. Her body still ached from the wounds, but she refused to show it, not wanting to be a burden anymore. South scowled at her enough for being an idiot and going around trying to find a camp. So complaining about her wounds really wouldn't do much for anyone but herself. She felt thankful that her hair was pulled back into another tight braid, this time it was wrapped around her neck into a small little scarf. It felt weird as it rubbed against her neck, but where else could she put it? It's not like she's just going to throw her hair around. The girl inhaled, taking in the smells of the wonderful world around her, it smelt much better than it did back in the north. Constantly smelling nothing but the dead trees around her, with the touch of vodka and heavy scent of blood...She shuttered at the thought.

It was nice to finally be resting on something that wasn't melting under her due to blood. Though she didn't have a blanket to cover her, the humidity of the air was good enough. The air around her now was nicer, calmer. It smelt like mud, and wet grass. It smelt like trees, and she even got the small touch of Japanese cherry blossom...Japanese cherry blossom!? She snapped her head to the side, and glared at the soft-snoring man next to her. He moved slightly, nearly throwing his arm to the side. North clicked her tongue softly. "You little shit. That was my body wash." She whispered in a fake-hurt voice, and jumped when he exhaled deeply. North remained quiet, listening to the sounds of both of their breathing to make sure they were both asleep. Or at least resting. One'd breathing was slow and long, while the other was rapid and short. She watched as England's eyebrow moved up and down quickly, proving that South was the quick breathing and Prussia was the softer breathing. _I wonder if she's having a nightmare?_ North hummed, and closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her again. She opened her eyes again at seeing the complete nothingness, not wanting to be engulfed into it was horrifying, seeing nothing but a void for days. A shutter ran through her spine, causing the still healing wound on her back to itch with pain. Before she could rub her back to sooth it, a loud and strange sounding sneeze echoed throughout the tent, causing North to almost scream.

The Prussian man yawned, and sat up, stretching his arms in the air. North's heart pounded against her chest, she placed her hand over it to try and calm it. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He yawned again, and rubbed his eyes gently. "No...I just...I sneezed." He whispered to her, causing her to lift her top lip slightly, her eyes squinted slightly in confusion. She tilted her head, her bangs and face-frame covering part of her face. Prussia then looked over to his bird, who was peacefully sleeping in a small pile of unused bandages. "You...sneezed yourself awake?" She asked, though she was a little surprised, she knew she shouldn't be. He's done a lot weirder things, but...sneezing yourself awake? And a sneeze like _that_?! Though the darkness, she could still make out his infamous smirk, and glint in his crimson eyes. "Yup~ So now I'm bored of sleeping!" He clapped his hands together, almost immediately after a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning followed. The two gave each other a look of pure enjoyment and happiness at the fact that he timed it perfectly. But then North's brain progressed what he said, and her expression turned into one of disappointment and misery. She slowly placed her hand was placed on her forehead to rub her temples, and she exhaled deeply, "You...were bored of sleeping...because you sneezed? Or you sneezed because you were bored?"

"Yes."

"You know, mein Freund, no matter how long we hang out, or how much we hang out...you always somehow have something new to say or do that will make me question everything." North said, looking up at him in amusement, as he looked at her in pride. A soft laugh rose from his throat, though it was soft it still sounded rough. "Well, _you_ know, you shouldn't be surprised anymore." The two jolted when South rolled around and groaned. The two stared at the girl, making sure that her movements weren't her waking up. If they learnt something from the years, it was that waking up South was worse than waking the most evil demon. They learnt that the hard way back in the day. Prussia looked back at North when another flash of lightning shot through the land. The former nation sputtered on his own saliva when he noticed the slight green that speckled through her red eyes. Unlike everyone else in the camp, he knew what it meant. She looked at him in shock, and held out her hand to make sure he was okay, thinking that he was having another coughing fit. They were quite common with him, some weren't that bad, but others ended with him coughing up blood.

"Shud up!" South shouted, her arm tried to move out of the blankets to hit them, but she was too swaddled up. Prussia coughed a few more times before holding his hands up and rolling his eyes. She shuffled around, muttering insults and curse words at the two albinos. The two waited for her to calm back down, and started to breath heavily again before doing their own thing. While Prussia was gently caressing his birds head to clear his mind, North crawled over to the flap of the tent, and poked her head out. It wasn't a shock that her head was soaked in a matter of seconds. It was almost like camping in a way, instead of staying in a camp for war. It felt like an autumn trip through the woods, insects that normally would bombard their bodies were now gone. Animals still running around, but less than they would during summer. Like a camping trip that everyone decided to go on to just run away from their problems. The cold water felt nice pouring down her face, dripping down her hair. The water droplets felt like tears. Before North could think of anything aesthetic, or sad, she felt something move behind her.

"South told me that it was too humid out and gave me one of the blankets..." The albino girl smiled softly when the man poked his head out of the tent as well. Before she could reply with something like 'That's nice of her' or even 'Well that's a surprise', the man finished his sentence. "...and told me to kill myself." Prussia snorted, causing the nation to slap her hand over her mouth to cover the laughter. The two had their laughing fit, while another bright flash of lightning lit up the area around them. The land illuminated the land around them, making everything seem white for just a moment. The two slowly stopped laughing, but Prussia seemed more confused when he stopped. "I'm soaked, continue to be wet, friend, but I'll be inside. Regretting my life, and sleeping...probably." North said, almost going back inside the tent, but a hand grabbed the back of her head to keep her looking outside. "Did you...see that?" He asked, squinting at the trees in front of them. North blinked a few times, before snorting again. "My main mean meme man, if you think I sleep with my contacts in, you're insane." She patted his head, and tried to go back inside again. He refused to let her go, and held onto her hair tighter. "No...look ahead, look closely the next time lightning comes."

"There!" Prussia said, pointing to the trees with his free hand to seemingly nothing. North slightly shook her head after some time of squinting and adjusting her eyes. She saw nothing but large blurs, and streaks of water that pelted the ground. "I can't see anything. You should know this." She said pathetically as she was finally allowed to stick her head back inside the tent. Almost slightly regretting looking outside anyways due to how wet her hair was. Her clothes were starting to get wet as well. _Oh well, it'll dry soon._ She watched as her friend returned his head back inside the tent as well, and wiped her face free from the rain. "So, friend, what did you see? _How_ did you see anything?" North asked, her voice was quiet to make sure South didn't loose it. _She slept with a gun, after all._ North cringed at what she would do if she woke up. Prussia scratched his hair and sat Indian style, he looked at his wet hand, and wiped it on his shirt. "I could of sworn I saw someone watching the camp? Like, mein awesome senses totally sensed someone out in the woods. And stuff." He explained, voice just as low as North's. She raised an eyebrow at his explanation, and grabbed the sheet on the ground. _Guess he wasn't kidding when South gave him a sheet._ She wrapped it around her shoulders. Her dripping hair made parts of it damp, and other parts almost soaked.

"What exactly did you see?" She yawned, finding herself to get more and more tired by the second. _The cold water must of helped._ "I don't fuckin' know, I'm blind too you know. Albino pact of 1869." He held his pinkie out, grinning as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her pinkie around his. "Albino pact of 1869." She agreed as they shook their hands down, and let go, making a weird sound as they did so. They made that pact back in said year after they found out they were both nations that were different from everyone else. "Well, I do think I saw something white. Like hair or something? Clothes? I'm not sure it was just a flash." He scratched his chin, staring up at the top of the tent. A loud crack of thunder rolled across the hills around them, though it wasn't bothersome. The only thing that was bothering anyone in the camp was the fact that mud was starting to slip. North hummed at his response, and closed her eyes. Her shoulders tensed at the darkness that surrounded her. Her nose twitched slightly, taking in the smells once more. "I'm still pissed you used my body wash." North said, slightly opening her eyes and looking at the opening of the tent. Before Prussia could save himself, North suddenly jolted at a thought that ran through her mind like an animal.

"Are you positive that it was white hair?" She asked, looking at him sharply, her never ending smile was faltering ever so slightly. "The awesome me is positive!" He said in his normal voice, the both of them tensed up and looked at South when she groaned and rolled over. She now faced the two of them, but was so covered with sheets that it was almost impossible to tell which way she was facing. If it weren't for the way her leg stuck out of the sheets, they wouldn't of known. She turned her attention to Prussia once more. They waited a few more moments before confirming that she wasn't going to shoot them. "Well...the only countries that have white hair are us, and Iceland. Kugelmugel also has white hair, but he isn't in the war. Plus I don't even think he cares." North explained, making small hand motions as she spoke. While rambling about her thoughts about the strange whiteness Prussia saw, she seemed to forget that Prussia wasn't a country anymore. He didn't mind, he liked it when people thought he was still a nation. North kept explaining things randomly, somethings not even in order. Her hand motions suddenly stopped when she realised something, and looked up at him with horror. "Wait...you said..that you, even with your bad eyesight, could see him with the lightning, right?" The man nodded.

"That means...that whoever was out there must of saw us too, right? Like if you saw them even without your contacts..." She said slowly, they stared at each other, then slowly looked at the flap of the tent. The wind caused it to move, not not enough to open it, but enough to let it flutter. The red and greenish eyes darted to look at the deep red ones. "That's...unawesome." Prussia simply said, shrugging it off, North nodded as she removed the blanket from around her shoulders and threw it at the man. She covered her mouth to hide a laugh when the sheet covered his face. North bit her tongue to keep from laughing, and flopped down onto her makeshift bed. Her arms rested behind her head, lifting it up slightly. Her wet hair made it uncomfortable, it was like rubbing your arms against wet fishing string. The wound on her back also made it a little difficult to rest.

Prussia basically gave up on life and laid down with the sheet still covering his face. South groaned again, and rolled over... on top of Prussia. North slightly looked over in amusement, she then looked at Prussia. Though she couldn't see his face, she could just feel the disappointment radiating off of him. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and started talking in a normal tone, "Oh yeah, hey South. Hey hey South. Hey-" North removed one of her arms from behind her head, and started poking England's eyebrow. This time, they knew she was completely awake due to the fact that she rolled over back to her side of the tent and spoke with a voice that was filled with poison, "Shut up, and leave me the fuck alone." The man placed the damp blanket away from South, wanting to join in on the fun. Neither of them really thought about the consequences of their actions as they continued to bother her. The tan girls annoyance only grew more and more as the two idiots continued their stupid fun. "We have something to tell you, actually-" Neither of them got to explain what was wrong before South hushed them. The hammer clicked back, and then two moved out of the way of the barrel that was originally pointing at them.

Her finger threatened to pull the trigger, but something stopped her. Well, more like someone. _Don't shoot them! At least not yet! Just rest, forget their stupidity. You don't need them, don't need to waste your bullets on them. I mean, I personally wouldn't mind, but I don't think you want to explain to Germany that you killed his brother._ She agreed with the voice that shooting them wasn't that bad of an idea. She also agreed with the fact that dealing with an angry German with the strength of a Russian bear on steroids wasn't as fun. South groaned, and rolled her eyes. All she wanted was to sleep. Her arm slowly dropped, but her grip on the gun didn't loosen. The sounds of the weather outside were the only things reaching her ears, the other two people in the tent were silent. _It was nice. Finally...peace...and..._ She inhaled deeply as the sound of the two whispering to each other reached her ears.

"Well damn son."

"When should we tell her about the watcher?"

"Maybe in the morning, it doesn't seem like she's in an awesome mood right now."

"All right, get back in your bed, you keep the blanket."

"I am fucking _not_ going near her."

She was sharing a tent with two insomniacs. She silently cursed everything, her brown hair was in her face. Making everything seem like she was behind bars. Although something did seem a little off with the bars, most of them seemed...lighter. South did enjoy hearing Prussia's voice again, it was like the good old times, she just wished it was Neverland. West meant so much to her. She couldn't imagine a world without the little ball of light constantly bouncing around the castle. She missed him. The last time she saw him was before the war started, it was almost February. She missed having someone to cook for, that could rightfully stay in the kitchen and not blow up whatever she is cooking just by being there. South narrowed her eyes as she cursed Norths name. Simply for being someone who wasn't as good as her little 'brother'. She missed her little brother. _You know you could win this war and see him._ A thought entered her mind, without her thinking. It was _her_. South clenched her jaw at the sound of her voice.  
 _Fuck off_. She replied back to the voice, only to hear a loud laugh in return. _Whaat? Is there something wrong with wanting to win? You said you wanted to go back to West, and I can help you._ The voice cooed, South could almost feel _her_ finger caress her cheek. _Her_ was someone South always wanted to forget, never wanted to hear again. Ever. The owner of the voice that echoed in her mind was no one other than her wonderful Doppelgänger. Her 2p. _Just let me take over this body, and I can help you win the war!_ The voice chirped happily, it followed with a loud laughter. The Doppelgänger pushed her way deeper into her thoughts. _You snapped West's neck during the Civil War._ South replied to the voice, wanting that to be the end of the conversation between them. Though she should of known that that wouldn't be the end of it at all. _It helped our cause! We have to do what's good for us, and what helps us. Winning is winning, and you want to win, yeah? You want your country to prosper don't you?_ The voice tried to sweet talk her way deeper into her mind.

Sadly it worked.

 _You don't want to end up like poor Prussia, do you? Or even worse, poor, poor, Holy Roman Empire, now do you? Having your nation be taken over, and being human or disappearing?_ South listened to the soft speaking voice. It sounded smooth, like a mother coaxing a scared child to come out from under the covers. For some reason, she couldn't find any reason to push _her_ away. The points she makes aren't wrong. The girl slightly shook her head in response. A giggle hand loosened around the gun, the metal weapon slipped on the ground. Slowly, South let her arm slither back under the covers, resting on top of her body. _Then let me help you, let me take over this. You know I'm stronger than you, for I have no limits. You know that, I do what it takes to win. Just let me take over, and I can win this war faster than you can bake a cake! You want to see West again, and I can help you with that. I can make this war end so you can see him again. Just let me free, and this war is won. This war will be nothing more than a memory, you can see your King and Queen again. And more importantly, West. Trust me. Trust me. Trust me. Trust me._

 _T̷̮̲͉͈̖̞͐̔̌̎̒̋́̈͂̉̚͝ ̵̒̉͑̄rű̴̧͍̱̟͙̣̼̱̎̈́̒͆̈́ ̸̱̹͑̒͆̊̃̐͆́̿̈̈́̌̽͝st̴̫͕͍͈̝̫̺̠͚̲͂͘ ̸̦̜̥̹̼̓͐͝mé̴̬̳͕̯̭̳̝̹͒͗̽̂͘_

 ** _T̶̛̳̼̻̦̯̄͗̂̔͐̃͝ͅ ̵̧̠̯̅͋̃̔͐͂̍͒͋̽͆͜ ̴̣͉̫̑̊̍̏͌͋̿Ř̴̟̪͙̩̼̲͎̯̪̺̣͒̀͆̈̓͂̋͌̽͘͠͠͠ ̵͔̾̑̓͒̽̽̎͋͐͌̅͝ ̵̡̨̝͔̺̲̫̼̤̈́Ǘ̶̬̫̤̲̜͔̺͖̔̏͗̃̒̉̓̚ͅ ̸̛̣̺̰͈͍̭̭̮͍͉̤̫̊́̿̃̋̍̄̌̏̚͘͜ ̵̳̩̥͔̗͎͓͇͕̱̲́̆̂̇̀̒̓̈̀̈́́͋̇̈Ş̵̨̛̤͍̻̫͈͇̼͙͈̺̼̳̀̿̓̚ͅ ̷̢̩̺̳̺̗̖̟͎̖̱̼̎͐́̀͋̐́́͆́͠ ̷̠͋͊̓T̸͎̮̠͕̥̲͇̆̐̎̇̕͠ ̵̛̫̘̯̞̩̮͐̎̉̾̓̈́̄̀͌͆̌̚͜͜͝͝ ̶̨̛̫̥͍͖̜̽͋͗̽͒͌̽̐̐̏̐̉̕̕͜͜ͅ ̷̹̳͕͉̮̥̩̥̟̙͎̝͕̪̣̓̒̅͌̃͘͠M̸̢̛͎̖̯̙̯͕̯̻̟͍̘̖̍̆͋͑͐̀́̕̚͝͝ ̵̧̡̢̛͚̹͓͎̜͍̱̘̥̱̥̟̓̀͒̂̇̒̚̕ ̴̢̨̯͍̣͓̠̻͖̳̤̄͛̓́̒̄͆̓͑̾̔́͜͝͝Ȩ̷̳̝̼͈͉̳̙̗̜̓͒̓̐̔͜_**

North gently shook her friends body, with her other hand she moved the gun away. Just to make sure she wouldn't loose it again and try and shoot them. She handed it to Prussia, who just shoved it in her boot. "We really need to tell you something, it involves the war." She said softly, keeping her voice as so to also keep South calm. Prussia poked her with his foot, moving her a little more roughly. Though North didn't want to, she could feel herself trembling slightly. Again, it wasn't the brightest idea to wake South up...and they kind of pulled a dick move earlier. "Yeah, we have unawesome news. There's someone-" He was cut off when South started unraveling herself from the sheets. Prussia shot his foot back, and curled up the second South moved, while North did the same but more frantic. North made sure the gun was hidden out of sight, noticing that it was in her boot. South finally pulled off the last blanket, and rotated her shoulders. Her back was facing the two, but it was obvious something was wrong. She didn't move a muscle after moving her shoulders. After a while, she tilted her head, and slightly turned around.

"Święte pieprzone gówno." North said in pure and utter horror, trying to scoot back even more from the other girl. Prussia raised an eyebrow, and glanced at North, whispering, "No fucking way." The blonde girl who sat across from them grinned widely, and gave an innocent giggle. "What was that? Did you have something you wanted to tell me?... Mm you two are silent now. Guess not! Ahaha! Don't ever fucking wake me up saying you have something to tell me, but end up having nothing to say. You'll loose your fucking tongues that way." South made another innocent laugh, closing her redwood eyes as she did so. North held up her hands and nodded her head, giving a very nervous smile. "Ahaha, yeah dude no no we had nothing to say we're fine you're fine everything is fine we just wanted to say thanks for the blanket that was really nice goodnight!" She spoke quickly, not stopping to breath once. Both her and Prussia snatched the white sheet off of the ground. The tan girl had her eyes squinted, showing a small bit of her eyes, smiling widely.

"I'll be taking my gun back, too." South said as she leaned over, and grabbed the weapon out from inside of North's boot. It was almost like she knew exactly where it was, even though she wasn't looking at the two when they hid it. North stopped moving in fear when she wiggled it slightly, then winked. "You might want to stay awake tonight just to make sure I don't pull the trigger! It just might be aimed at your head." She purred, and laid back down. She didn't wrap the blankets around her, she just rested on her back. Her gun rested on her chest, held loosely in one hand. North wrapped the sheet around them more, and curled up slightly. "Prussia? Can I tell you something?" He didn't reply, just nodded his head ever so slightly. He didn't want to speak, knowing what the alternate personality of the southern nation would do when annoyed. They've seen her before, but only once. It was during the Civil War, and she was a person they never wanted to see again.

"My friend, we're so fucking dead."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The two stayed clear from the alternate personality for as long as they could. Watching her from afar to make sure no one was hurt from her trigger-happy fingers. Occasionally, they would be forced to come together to make plans for the next battle. Those times, the air would be filled with a downcast. It always made North's heart ache every time she had to be anywhere close to the blonde. The battle plans were anything but correlated. South would screech about how the next battle would definitely take place in her part of the nation, while North would argue back that fighting in the south was only for her advantage. The argument would go on for as long as South's patience was, and how close her gun was to her. Agreements were never made.

The blonde nation was now skipping around, her special Winchester Model 1897 shotgun bouncing against her side. Every now and then she would hold it up to fire it off at a soldier who she believed wasn't doing a good enough job with whatever they were doing. She even shot at a soldier who wasn't eating fast enough. The two personifications watched her from a distance. A constant eye had to be held on her, to make sure that she wouldn't lose her temper. "This is horrible. I suggest going back to the castle, we can have a group take you there." North said, looking slightly at the Prussian man. She felt her heart clench slightly at the sight of his expression of pure agony. "It's so lonely there, don't make me go back alone." He was being honest, it was very lonely there. Ages he spent there, walking around the castle and hearing his own foot steps echo around. No other sounds. His pen scratching on papers and his foot tapping on the either wooden or stone grounds. It drove him insane. Even his little bird wasn't with him most of the time, he always sent him out to collect information.

North stared at him a little longer, debating on if she should keep him there or not. _Well, he's an excellent fighter, strict training skills, knows medical treatments. That's helpful, but what are the downsides? Well for one he could die, and that would suck balls. Also there is paperwork that needs to be done, and Germany would loose his shit if he found out that his brother was on our side. Is he on our side?_ She squinted her eyes, but soon let out a long sigh. "All right, all right! You can stay for a while, but don't forget that if you get shot through the heart, you're to blame." The girl snapped her fingers at the small reference. The Prussian man blinked a few times, then pumped his fist in the air. "Ja! The totally awesome me is going to finally be able to help with shit!" The girl raised an eyebrow, and shook her head slightly, still not understanding something... "Why are you with us, and not your brother though? Like, he's you brother, shouldn't you be-"

She was cut off by a gunshot that sounded closer than it should of been. North reached for her small sword, her muscles tensed when she turned and expected an attack. Her cold gaze turned into a disappointed one when she watched South pointing her gun at another pour soul. She spun around, and waved her arm out, the gun following her movements. "Anyone else!?" North slowly looked back at Prussia, but her grasp on her sword remained. "-in his camp." North finished slowly, slightly glancing behind her again. The Prussian kept an eye on the blonde, he crossed his arms. "Yeah, I could go back if you wanted. I might get shot in the fucking face, but I'll still go back." The girl shook her head, her braid flicking around her. The mere thought of her dear friend dying was just...awful. "No no, it was just a question." Another gunshot. This time, the two slipped away to stand to communicate far from the 2p. They made their way to the canal, making sure they were far enough down that they could still hear the camp, but not close enough to understand anything. North flopped down, and swung her legs in the water. Her rubber boots held back the water...for a few seconds. She wiggled her toes, and started swaying her legs. Not at all caring that they were now wet.

"I can't believe she's back. I could of swore I saw blonde on her, but not enough to be worried. Everyone's hair changes, or their eyes flash another colour sometimes." She muttered, watching the gentle water splash with her kicking. "You know, your hair has had a bit of black for a while now." Prussia finally decided to say something about it, not wanting to keep it secret for any longer. The girl hummed, and nodded. "I know, I hear her. She's not trying as much as South's did." The watched the light bounce off of the water, a breeze brushed by. The Prussian shifted his weight on his other foot, and looked down to the camp again. The last time he saw North with ink black hair, and harlequin green eyes, and South with sand blonde hair and redwood eyes was back in the Civil War. It was quite a sight to watch the two fighting as their alternate personalities.

The pain of seeing them lose their sanity was hurting him. It hurt...almost to a point of where he couldn't breath, his chest hurt. Every muscle in his body felt as if they had given up, his heart felt as if it was about to give up. He had to sit down, but didn't. Slowly. he felt his ego being broken. Broken at the thought of them losing it, and being the monsters they used to be. The monsters that killed men and women, and even young adults. The monsters that killed each other so many times that they might as well get an award. The monsters that didn't care about anyone but themselves and who won everything they wanted. The monsters that didn't care about the physical or mental wounds they leave or gain as long as they got their way. Gilbird witnessed North's little fit with Norway, and the way Prussia pictured it in his mind was horrifying. Dealing with a heartless, emotionless North, and a cheerful, ecstatic South was even worse of an image. _What if this becomes permanent this time? Last time they could hardly break back from their 2p. It's almost impossible for anyone to return back to normal._

The pale man felt his throat tighten at the thoughts of what would happen, and what has happened. Unless your Doppelgänger is kind, like his own, then one could expect a fight. His alternate personality is more calmer than others, and could care less if he is 'freed' or not. Unlike the others, his doesn't talk to him. The fight to get back into your own body can either be physical or mental. Some people drink something that makes them sleep for how ever long it takes, usually acquiring it from one of the 'Magicians'. The mental battle didn't work as fast as physically fighting yourself, but it saves a nation from the embarrassment and pure, totally agony from killing themselves over and over. The two girls chose to physically fight themselves the last time their Doppelgänger's broke free.

For some reason, the man started feeling a sharp pain in his heart. "Are you okay?" North asked, snapping her fingers in his face. He snapped back into reality, and looked at her concerned expression. She was standing in front of him, almost like she's been there for a while. She removed her fingers from his face, and grinned. "Thought I lost you there, friend...what? Was it something I said?" The nation bit her tongue when he slowly started walking back in what seemed like fear. "Friend, are you okay? Everything will be all right...Prussia? Prussia!" She shouted when he whipped around and raced blindly into the southern part of Narnia. She scampered after him while still trying to talk to him.

South watched, smirking as the two sheep ran into the south. She slowly unraveled her hands, and kept an eye on the girl. A piece of her hair turned black. "I forgot my magic was that strong. No worries, this is to help us~" Of course she made those memories and emotions emerge from the Prussian! The man didn't have a place in the army, all he did was annoy her. North running after him wasn't exactly planned, but it just made everything better. Now she could make battle plans by herself, and when...if...they return, they would have to follow them. Perhaps she could even fight on her own, and when she won the battle then everyone would have to listen to her! A giggle escaped her lips as she grabbed her gun from off of the ground. _The both of them are weak idiots. If only there was a way to get that Prussia to have his alternate personality to come out too! Andrea doesn't care if she's out or not, but it looks like she's slightly trying. If the other one could have his escape too, then he wouldn't be as worthless! A mute badass! It would be perfect_. "Too bad he won't even try."

She spun back around and started skipping back to the camp. It was a nice day out, not too humid, and the clouds were starting to clear. The metal patted against her side as she skipped, and the sounds of the camp started to reach her ears more clearly. Once she entered, she checked around to make sure everyone was doing their job. Either training or setting weapons and goods up. Her eyes darted to the side at the sound of something heavy falling. Slowly, South stopped skipping, and watched as two soldiers tried to pick up the magazines and place them sloppily back into the crate. The girl made her way over like a curious animal, head tilting and moving around and shoulders slightly moving. "Ahem...excuse me. But what the fuck are you doing?" She asked, looking into the crate, the magazines weren't properly put away. "We accidentally dropped the box, and we're putting the bullets back. Idiot." A female scoffed, throwing a few of the them into the crate. South narrowed her eyes, and her smile grew more. "Pardon? Due to being a nation and having so many years of shooting guns...I couldn't catch that last part. Could you repeat that?" Her hand holding the gun twitched. "I called you an...S-Sir!" Once the girl looked up, and realised who was speaking to her.

"Ah, it's 'I called you Sir.' Ma'ma would work too because I'm a fucking woman. 'I called you an Sir' isn't proper." South raised the gun, and widened her eyes. "Ain't that right?"

"Preußen! Wenn Sie langsamer werden könnten, wäre das fantastisch!" North panted, wiping her forehead clean of any sweat that dripped down. Her lungs started to hurt a few minutes into the chase, and her body felt like it was burning due to the heat. Her lungs were burning as bad as her body, but she forced herself deeper into the country, wanting to catch up to the man. Some of her hair came loose from the braid, and every now and then the girl would trip over her own feet, or something on the ground. "Running on roads aren't safe!" She shouted, even though they both knew that it was pretty damn safe to do so. In fact, they even raced passed a few horse riders, who seemed shocked at the speed they were running. She kept her tired eyes on the blue uniformed Prussian man. Everything she said either didn't reach him, or he chose to ignore her words. North forgot how much stamina Prussia had, and how little she did. Her throat was dry, but her mouth was wet. She couldn't swallow in fear of coughing, and being forced to slow down.

"I'm...weak!" She shouted after him. The man didn't stop, he slowed down since he started running, but was still going strong. Why am I running...? He thought as he swallowed roughly. His skin burned from the sun, it was like being in an oven. Due to the brightness of the sun, and the light bouncing off of the stone road, he had to squint almost to the point of where his eyes were closed. Eventually, he slipped off of the road, and hid behind a tree. Trying to get his breathing in order, and his thoughts as well. He heard a loud gasp, and someone fall. "Ah...fuck." North hissed, the sound of her heavy breathing was actually...kind of sad. _Definitely weak_. He listened to her, making sure that she didn't move off of the ground too soon. He still needed to get his thoughts in check, and needed to answer the question of why he ran.

Slowly, the girl got off of the ground, and wiped the blood off of her nose. She slammed against the ground pretty hard. "P-Pr..Prussia!" North shouted, looking around for anything white in the area around her. A train horn sounded in the distance. _How strange how we didn't run passed any camps, or weren't caught. I was pretty loud while yelling, and we've been running for ages_. North allowed herself to finally swallow, and cringed at the feeling. After a few moments of nothing from the former nation, North set her jaw. The still smiling nation cupped her weak hands around her mouth, and went to the last resort. "Gilbert...fucking Beilschmidt!" Prussia cringed at hearing his human name. _Haven't heard that in a long time_. There were only a few reasons of why a nation would call another nation by their human name. One of the reasons was if the nation was 'invading' the other. Two, the nations were in public and didn't want to be noticed as nations. Finally, three, you messed up so badly that the nation couldn't help it. Like a mother that says their child's full name, middle name and all. Prussia was positive that no one was having intercourse, and the Narnian's couldn't care less if anyone knew if they were nations. They hardly ever use human names. He slowly made his way out from behind the tree, and noticed that North was almost in tears.

She wiped her eyes and coughed a few times. "Don't worry. I'm not crying because of you or anything. It's just it's so hot...and I'm so tired. You could of ran in the north." North laughed, and coughed after. She slowly lifted herself off of the hot ground, and stumbled over to him. Her legs almost gave out a couple of times, but she did make it to him without falling on her face again. North wobbled in front of him, and grinned, happy that he finally showed his face. _At least I'm not the only one whose skin turns red in the sun._ "I don't want you two to end up..like before." He muttered after a few moments of listening to nothing but a train moving in the background. The girl lazily waved her hand, and shook her head, causing her hair to gently brush against the ground. "Nah, friend. Remember what I said? Everything will be all right. Don't fret about a thing. South might of lost it, but I believe that she'll snap out of it. Trust me."

Once they returned, they were greeted with an angry nation, and a bullet almost hitting Prussia's shoulder. "What was that for?!" Prussia shouted as he hid behind North, who gladly stayed in front of him. Her face twisted in confusion as South continued to pace around. "South what the hell was that for?...Oof." She said the last part emotionlessly as a paper was slammed roughly against her chest. "Read it." South hissed through her teeth, then stepped back and began to pace back and forth. Her free hand was running through her hair, and she was muttering random things that no one caught. Some words, North realised was Latin. The albino nation raised an eyebrow as she looked at the letter, back and front. It was stained with streaks of dirt. North grazed over it with her eyes, reading the important things. But quickly had to reread it after seeing a few words that caught her eye. "What?!" She shouted, looking at South with disbelief, who looked back at her with the same expression. "I know!" She shouted back, her gun swung behind her, causing the soldiers behind her to duck. "What?" Prussia asked, only to have North pull away and go straight up to the pacing girl. "They can't do that! Can they?" The white haired nation questioned. For the moment being, she completely forgot that the girl she was talking too wasn't her friend that she knew. She spoke to her as if she was, however. South threw her hands in the air. "Apparently fucking so!"

The gun clattered to the ground as South roughly grabbed North's shoulders and shook her to a point of where North saw flashes of different colours. Her head was hurting from the heat of the south, but being shaken around made it worse. "This is unconstitutional!" South screeched, shaking the girl more roughly with every word. The girl felt as though she was going to get whiplash with how aggressive the 2p was being. But concerting everything else Simone has done in her time being free, this was literally child's play. She's burned almost every building one can think of, thrown bags of kittens in a lake, and laughed at all of it. She's done enough horrifying shit that she was legally labeled as insane. Although she didn't need to labeled, spend a few seconds with her and someone can feel it. Hell just look at her and you can tell. Her hair was sticking out in random places, and her uniform was now sloppy. Buttons weren't buttoned in the right spots, her jacket wasn't even buttoned at all. Her tie wasn't tied, and loosely hung around her collar. Her jacket was supposed to be under her belt, but now part of her jacket was over the belt and the other half was under. One boot was untied, and her sleeves weren't buttoned...never mind she just looked like a mess, it was her expression that gave it away that she was bonkers. North smacked the girl to calm her down, the letter fluttering to the ground. "We aren't in America! There is no Constitution!" She shouted back. The two girls continued to shout at each other, smacking and shaking the other.

Prussia took it upon himself to find out what the hell they were freaking out about. As the two argued and slowly got more and more aggressive, the man plucked the paper off of the ground. He quickly scanned through it like North did, trying to find out why it was oh so shocking. It apparently was so out of the world, that it caused South to punch North in the jaw, causing the girl to fall on the ground. It didn't bother her, and they continued to yell at each other. He didn't understand what they were saying, it sounded like another language. He understood a few words, and realised it was Spanish. The only reason he knew that was because of the times he hung out with Spain. Once he finished the letter, he looked up at the two and crumpled the letter. _They can't do this last minute!_

"They planned a fucking World Meeting _tomorrow_!?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"The meeting wasn't silent, but it wasn't as loud as it usually was. America wasn't yelling at everyone about strange conspiracies and plans, Germany didn't force anyone to stop talking completely, even England and France weren't fighting. It was weird for North, but South couldn't care less. Her legs rested on the table, and she was tilting her chair back a bit too far. She was picking at her teeth with her nails, and yawned every once and a while. Although it was a meeting, Prussia couldn't help but want to hop along, even though it was in Russia. He rubbed his hands roughly together to try and make them warm. Everyone else was inside, but he sat outside the big wooden door, being forced to deal with the cold. Germany was cold, but after getting used to the weather in Narnia, it was horrible. Plus, emRussia/em. The World Meeting took place in Moscow, Russia was the one who decided to randomly start it. He apparently gave everyone else a notice, while the two girls got it as a surprise. No one knew why, and it didn't look like he was going to explain it any time soon. He remained quiet, he only spoke one word and that was when North spat, "I have scars that aren't going to leave now. How do you feel about that?" To which he replied, "Proud"/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"His grin was different than other ones he's given, it was more...sinister. His hands also remained under the table, never showing them. It was very obvious that the Russian was hiding something. No one was man enough to say anything to him about it, out of fear that it was a weapon. While South was dying of the cold, shivering and trembling much like the one soldier, North was letting the cold surround her. It felt nice, even if it reminded her of the time spent alone in the snow. The only thing that was making her feel nervous was the fact that she was sitting by the country that mercilessly slaughtered her. South continued to test how far the limits of the chair would go, not even trying to keep her legs on the table to make sure she didn't fall back. No one asked her anything about the alternate personality, the people that did talk to her acted as if she were the original. Not wanting her to loose her temper./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""So dude, did ja hear that my country is buying more from yours?" America asked, keeping his voice steady...sort of. It rose slightly near the end of the sentence, but he couldn't help it. He was sitting right next to her. Every time she looked at him with those eyes, her smile turned more cat-like. "Of course I heard about that, how couldn't I?" She lifted her hand, making America's hand reach for his pistol. But instead of hurting him, she just slammed her hand on his back a few times. "It's cool! And because of that I ain't gonna burn your body and use your flesh for sacrifices and use your blood as a substitute for eggs in my baking! Ahaha, nah." America cringed back at the thought, and slowly looked forward again, clearing his throat slightly. Regretting even thinking about talking to her. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"North, still having her sanity, was sitting up straight. Her fingernails tapped on the table as she looked around with a bored look. She took in the sounds and smells around her, it smelt like sunflowers due to the fact that the flower was the one that decorated the meeting room. Switzerland was cursing under his breath about another war, and the small voice of Lichtenstein trying to sooth him followed. Trying to make sure he wouldn't start yelling and shooting everyone. Some people tapped their foot on the ground, some sneezing or coughing. Pens tapping, knuckles being popped. It was just...awkward. China clicked his tongue, and leaned back slightly. "You two pathetic. Can't even fight alone." He locked eye contact with South for a few moments. He then looked away out of both being uncomfortable, and the fact that she didn't blink and her expression screamed death. "I strongly suggest keeping that pretty little mouth of yours shut." North replied in place of South, who snickered and leaned back more. "Pretty little mouth!"/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""You two really should just give up. You can't beat emall/em of us." England said, clinking the small spoon against his porcelain cup. The two girls looked at each other, then back to him. "Pardon me, motherfucker?" South asked, placing a hand over her heart, looking slightly offended...then started laughing. The laugh caused some people to cringe, and others to cover their ears from the pitch. She continued to laugh, her legs slipped off the table and the chairs legs slammed back onto the ground. The girl slammed her fist on the table, then abruptly stopped laughing, staring at the Brit with cold eyes. "You should really give up on being loved because no one ever will. People leave you for a reason." North snapped her head to the side, and shoved South's head. She looked back at England with an apologetic look, but he seemed too busy staring at South to notice. The hand holding the cup started to tremble, causing small splashes of tea to drip down his hand. "Pardon? Repeat that, would you?" /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"Before South could repeat what she said, North pressed her hand over her mouth. "Let her say it." The British man said, his voice slightly higher than normal. North bit her lip when she felt South open her mouth, knowing all too well what was coming up next. Teeth sank into her pale hand, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected. It was like little kitten teeth to her. emThank god for having fucked up nerves./em The teeth continued to dig into her hand, hurting no more than it did when she bit her hand. "South, bad girl! Stop it, let go. Let go. Stop. Bad girl." With every sentence, North smacked the other girls head with her free hand. America let out a small sigh, sadness in his eyes when he took notice of a strip of her hair. Slowly becoming darker and darker. She continued to try and get South to let go, her voice getting sharper when blood was drawn. She started to lean back in the chair again to make the wound worse, shaking her head every now and then. emLike an animal./em "Let her speak for gods sake!" England shouted, his tight grip on his cup ended with the handle being shattered. A soft voice tried and coax the Brit to calm down.../p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"The sound of someone being slapped echoed throughout the room, silencing it almost immediately. Items clattered onto the table, some making louder sounds than others. Like the frying pan that seemed to topple back and forth for hours before it finally stopped. North ripped her hand away, causing South to flail her arms as her chair slowly tilted more and more back. "Shit!" She shouted as her chair went too far, and slammed against the ground. Pain shot through her spine, but she quickly pushed it off and crawled off of the chair. The girl hopped on the fallen chair, her feet resting on the legs, causing it to slightly move forward. Her red eyes lit up when she saw England's hand outstretched, and Canada still having his head to the side. Slowly, she started laughing at the scene. A red mark forming on the Canadian's face was enough for North. Her eyes wide as was her smile, staring at the English man who was trying to apologise to Canada. He placed his cold hand over his burning cheek, and slightly looked around. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""You hit him." North said, almost so quietly that hardly anyone picked it up. "Oh-ho-hoho! Iggybrows messed up~ Iggybrows messed up~" South sang, clapping her hands together as she laughed. North's nose twitched, and her hand slowly went for the sword that clung on her side. "You hit him." She repeated, standing up and pushing her chair back with her foot. "I think she's stuck on repeat!" South laughed as North's fingers wrapped around the metal weapon. She leaned over the table, tilting her head slightly. The weapon was quickly unsheathed and revealed, the tip touching Britain's nose. Causing him to lean back and hold his hands up slightly. "It was an accident!" He defended himself, watching the blade twist slightly. "You hit him! How can anyone hit a man like him!?" She shouted, leaning forward even more, her hips pressed roughly against the wooden table. One of her legs lifted off of the ground, ready to be placed on there to lift her up. Her smile faltered, and she spoke in a more dull voice, "I will end you."/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""Go at him! Kill him! Spill blood!" The alternate personality screeched, watching in wonder as pieces of her hair turned black. Before North could lift herself on the table, a hand was placed on the blade, pushing it down slightly. "North don't, it's fine. I'm fine. Sit back down, it was an accident." He said, speaking in a gentle and soft tone. He jumped slightly when her eyes darted to him. They were green, with a touch of the original livid colour. The two continued to stare into each other eyes while Canada slowly brought his hand to her arm. His thumb rubbed it gently as he whispered, "Everything will be all right." The girl jolted at the words, but her smile grew, and the green started to fade. There was still a touch of it, however. The sword was taken back to its sheath, and the pale girl sat down, to South's dismay. She pouted, and crossed her arms./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""Aw fuck you guys! It would of been hilarious to watch England bleed out!" The girl shouted, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She hopped off of the chair, and decided to pick it up and set it up right. As she did so, France decided to try and calm everyone down, "Now now, if we could all just sit and relax for a good few moments. I know we are in arm, and many things go wrong in war. We can't just treat each other like animals because of it! Come on, let's all-" He was cut off by China, who threw a pot of god-knows-what in his face, causing South to howl with laughter again. "You idiot! They need to vanish! Disintegrate! Something! I want my money, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"混蛋/span/font!" He shouted as he tightened his ponytail, and shot a glare at the laughing girl. She stopped laughing when he did so, and snapped her fingers into little guns. "Bang bang." Though she made it sound like it was a joke, the Chinese man noticed something in the way her smile twitched along with her eyes. The small twitches she made, and her glazed over eyes. emIt's like she's planning my death. Definitely not the girl she used to be, that's for sure./em He shuttered at the gaze, and looked over at Japan, who sat next to him. He was sketching something in his black book under the table, making sure no one saw what it was. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"South stood up abruptly, the chair toppling to the ground once more. "I have to piss!" She shouted as she skipped to the big wooden door. A few people muttered under their breathes about her rudeness when she left the room. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""Honestly I just wish this was over with. I just really want those natural resources." Denmark cooed, he was leaning back in his chair, his arms supporting his head as his feet were on the table. North clicked her tongue, and huffed. The pineapple smiled softly, "Aw c'mon, North. Like I told South; once my country fails and I disappear, you have every right to kick my ass. I'll totally let you do that. I'll also bring little Lego houses to your graves, how does that sound?" The girl didn't get a chance to reply before Finland interrupted, "Oh! North North North North! We know where your camp is! Isn't that lovely? Little Iceland over there is a wonderful spy, isn't he." The man tried to reach over and pitch the Icelandic nations cheek, but the white-haired man moved back. "Yeah, no." North snorted at his response, then looked back at the confused Finnish man. She could tell what he was wondering, probably something along the lines of, emshouldn't she be more concerned about her soldiers?/em Or, emisn't she supposed to be panicking? /em"Jokes on you, dipshit, I want to die. Just kidding, we moved bases," She kissed two of her fingers, and winked as she moved the fingers to the window, "Grazie, Prussia~" Sweden almost stood up, but America did so first, waving his hands up and down rapidly./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""Dudes, dudes, dudes! Relax. This is supposed to be a World Meeting. Over ten countries are in war here, we can't just argue like every other meeting! Can't we be serious for one second?" He asked, looking around at everyone, hoping they understood. He got a few good positive reactions, a few neutral, and a couple of negative ones. "Ve. I agree, we should all just-" Italy was cut off by a certain Turkish man who fell out of his chair faster than East running from a battle. "Fucking hell! Suck a dick, Greece!" He shouted as he picked up his chair, and slammed it back on the ground. The sleeping nation let out a loud snore, making the other nations believe that Turkey fell out of his chair on his own, and was just blaming it on the other country out of spite. But the cat covered man had his arms covering his face, hiding the smile that rested on his face from the pride of making people believe he was innocent. Though that went on, so did the argument between the nations in war. The louder the arguing got, the more it sounded like a real World Meeting...and the more it turned into a physical fight. South watched from the slightly cracked door, giggling evilly as she watched the nations fight like children./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"France tried to keep out of it, still trying to remove all the disgusting food off of his being...but when England threw what was left of his tea at him, he couldn't help but join in the fight. Finland had Sweden sock the fuck out of random nations, while Iceland was trying to slide under the table to stay safe from the insanity going around. Norway, who was almost completely healed from the wounds and from the fact that he used so much magic, ended up shoving him under the table...but didn't notice that he was slightly leaned forward. Causing Iceland's chin slam into the table, making it shutter slightly. China grabbed the pot that he threw at France, and started hitting people with it, while ironically screaming about how everyone should calm down. While the madness around the room erupted, Germany was zoned out, successfully blocking out everything around him to keep his sanity. He didn't even notice the sobbing Italian that clung to his arm. Romano, who stayed out of the war, threw his hands up in the air the moment people started shouting, and walked out. Spain following after, not wanting to be apart of any other war, he's had enough of that in his past. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"Russia still didn't move./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"North flopped in her seat, wiping the blood off her face with her slightly blood sleeve. One of her contacts fell out during the 'battle', showing one of her bright red eyes. The other still it's dull livid colour. South skipped back into the room, and settled down in her seat. She innocently looked around at the other bloody, panting nations, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear! What did I miss?" Her clueless eyes danced around, enjoying the scene of blood that stained the wooden table, and the faces of those around her. Japan plucked a blue contact off of the table, and looked at it through the lights that hung above of them. Blood dripped off of it. South slammed her hand on North's back, causing her to wince slightly. The wound on her back still hasn't completely healed. "Your hair looks like a zebra!" The tan girl said, looking at the other girls hair. It was out of its braid, and now loosely flowing down to the ground. South was right in the fact that her hair did look like a zebra, chunks of her hair were pitch I'm glad her alternate personality is trying a bit harder to get out...but god I fucking hate that stupid bitch. /em/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"The 2p's for the girls absolutely loathed each other with a burning passion. They slaughtered each other in worse ways than that of a murder, constantly insulting each other and meaning every word. While the two original girls hated each other, they still had the never ending respect and liking for the other. Even though they hated each other, South has been waiting for Andrea to return. emThough I hate to say it, the bitch is better than this North. Only in the fighting aspect! This girl is too weak at heart, and emotionally ruined. To win this war we need that emotionless bitch. We can't win the war with someone who chases after people who are running away, and cares about the enemy. Too emotionally attached. Too weak/em. South giggled, and lolled her head to the side, looking at the American. He rubbed his arms together, and muttered something under his breath about the room being too cold. A cut on the side of his face dripped blood down his tan skin./p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""I'm sick of this! Would someone care to explain why we're even here!?" Iceland shouted, and winced. He rubbing his jaw after he finished speaking...and had to smack away Norway's hand that tried to help. He was clearly annoyed with the fact that he was forced to go to with no other objective other than to fight Narnia. He, honestly, couldn't care any less. He was in the negatives on caring. He just wanted his fair share in goods, and get it all over with. Sure he liked them, but with how the weather is, having extra coal and food would be fantastic. "I called you here." Russia finally spoke, everyone jumped at hearing his voice. "We get that, but why?" Austria asked, fixing his little ruffle. He didn't want to be here either, but that was the responsibility of being a nation. Going to stupid meetings. The Russian man grinned widely, and slowly removed his hands from under the table. They were cupped around something. /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"Everyone waited in anticipation, expecting the pure and upmost worst...but he only revealed a small, red button. Breaths of relief were simultaneously released once he revealed it, others made a noise of confusion. "This~! I figured you all might wanted to witness it." North raised an eyebrow, and looked around. Everyone was just as confused as her, well...expect for one person. America was taking small, quick breaths, and raised a shaking hand. Knowing exactly what it was, and what it did. "Dude...put it down. There is another way to win the war that doesn't involve that. Put it down." He tried to coax the Russian, but the violet-eyed man simply chuckled and shook his head. The frantic, pleading blue gaze of America boring into cold, and cheerful eyes. Russia averted his gaze to the Narnians. North looked more confused than South, the other girl just looked interested in what the button did. "You know, your little red-haired friend was a bit annoying. I do not like him. Rude. Rude man." North made a face, and waved her hand slightly. She almost tried to defend him, but stopped herself when he placed his thumb over the button. She didn't know what it did, but something told her it was bad. More like someone. emThere is no running from what is to come. Accept it, embrace it. It will all be over soon./em/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d""What even is that, eh?" She finally got the balls to ask him, wiping her nose again. The blood smeared to the side of her cheek. Russia opened his eyes completely, and grinned. "So you wish to know? I press button then." He said, and closed his eyes as he quickly pressed the button with his thumb. "Dude, no!" The American tried to stop him, nearly throwing himself onto the table to grab the device. His glasses practically flew off his face when he did so due to his frantic movements. Some nations watched in confusion at what was going on, others looked off into random places. "What's going on?" Was the question that rung around the most, while others consisted of "What's the button?", and "Why is he panicking so much?" Once America got a hold of the device, he quickly looked over it as best he could, trying to find something. After a while of looking, he suddely stopped moving. His body slumped, and his hands loosened around the button. His blue eyes looked at up at the two girls, tears threatening to spill from them. "I'm...dudes I'm so sorry. It won't hurt too bad...for long anyways." /p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"Japan looked up from his drawing, the bloody contact resting in front of him. He looked around, trying to find out what was going on quickly, so he could respond appropriately. He took notice of something resting in America's hand, and tried to see what it was. "Excuse me, America, but what is it you have in your...font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ああ親愛なる神/span/font" He widened his eyes in terror, his breath catching in his throat. The pencil in his hand slipped from his trembling hand. Without knowing, he ended up falling out of his chair, screaming. He didn't hear the countries around him, but he felt hands touching him. His own grabbed his hair, tugging at it to the point of which he felt some strains rip out. Scars on his body felt an aching and terrible pain from his memories. The memories...of World War II. The Asian nation felt his throat start to burn from his screaming. He felt arms wrap around him, and as much as he wanted to shove them away...something compelled him to lean into them. The smell of ginger and Agarwood filled his nose, and a sweet shushing noise coaxed his screams to silence. The trembling man was held by China, who was gently holding him, running his hand through his hair, and muttering "Shh" to him. Once his trembling became nothing more but a slight twitch, China asked him the question that was running through everyone's head, "What is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="a24760bd4d1a6f1798919507c5d8d86d"It took him what seemed like ages to respond. No one forced him to speak, and no one asked him again. His mouth felt dry, and his head ached from the hair he ripped out. His arms loosely wrapped around the Chinese man, causing him to jump with shock. Instead of cherishing the precious moment of when Japan, the man who despises being touched, decided to hug him; China kept brushing his fingers through the short black hair. The Japanese man was basically gasping for air, and holding onto China as if he were his lifeline. His body felt so heavy, like he was pushed underwater. Sinking deeper into the darkness. His mind was like the darkness of the deepest part of the ocean, clouded, and no one can see what is going on. Just leaving everyone in nothing but confusion. The man felt so drained, but managed to say something before passing out in China's arms... /p  
p data-p-id="b6b0c92c39675cf6208654d0fc66f342""It's...a nuke."/p 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The nations went silent at hearing the words, most of them looked at Russia in horror. A few other countries didn't believe it, or they didn't _want_ to. North held her breath, but South widened her eyes and smile. She started swaying back and forth, tapping her short fingernails on the table. "A nuke, mm?" The girl hummed, and looked at North to see if she had any delicious reaction to cherish. She didn't. She was just staring at the Russian man, lip curled upwards, and squinted eyes. "It was nice knowing you two." Netherlands ended the silence at his end of the table, deciding that at least speaking was better than nothing. The man turned his head to look at his sister, who looked at him in fear. Tears pricked her eyes, and he allowed her to shove her face in his chest. The two refusing to see the explosion of blood that was to come. "You...nuked us?" North asked, her voice was more confused and pathetic rather than angry and panicked. South smacked the other girls back and snorted. "Didn't chya hear Japan? He knows this shit. Even if he's a worthless weeb." She didn't try to make the situation better, but she was trying to at least pull some kind of reaction out of North. She didn't just want to see a sad North, she wanted to see her pissed off! See her rip someone to shreds! "I...I thought we all made an agreement to never use those." Canada whispered, giving one last look at the two girls, wondering which one Russia cursed. He brought his legs up to his face, hiding it. There was nothing that could be done...but wait.

"...I don't feel anything..Ahaha! You were joking! Oh man I actually thought that you were going to nuke us! Whooo that was a riot!" South shouted after what felt like hours of waiting, her laugh was slowly stopped when Russia looked at her, and giggled. "Oh, I didn't do it to y-" He was cut off by a piercing scream, making quite literally every jump in surprise. Taiwan spat out the tea she was drinking on Hong Kong, ruining his DS. Due to being so tense the entire time, Switzerland even shot at the ceiling at the unexpected outburst. America slightly glanced at the scene, but had to quickly look away. North's left side was gushing out blood. The white uniform she wore didn't help hide the blood. The button clattered to the ground when the American leaped off of the table, and hid by a frozen England. No one knew what it felt like, but she was acting the same way Japan did. Screaming, crying, and reaching out... "C..Can.." She tried to make out the word, but a sudden blood coughing fit stopped her. Her blood hand trembled horribly as it reached out to the man, but he was curled up. She anted him to see her, to notice her. But it never came. No one moved. Her hand slumped down once the feeling of abandonment sunk in, and she tried to cover her side. It didn't help, it only made the burning worse.

Canada's shoulders were shaking violently, as were some other nations. He didn't even notice her hand reaching out to him. Tear drops dripped on his fogging glasses. The water droplets caused his glasses to slightly slip down his nose. "Holy shit..." Denmark whispered as the girl dropped her hand. Her head shook slightly as she tried to call out to the Canadian again. Another outburst of blood flew out of her mouth instead. North's face twisted with disgust. The smile that was plastered on her face was gone, instead her lips trembled as blood dripped down them. Her slender fingers twitched, trembled, even dug into the wound. The burning wound. China lifted Japan, and bolted out of the room, not wanting to be any where near the screeching nation. He didn't want Japan to be anywhere around it either. It could bring back memories that they all wanted to just forget. It wasn't just her that was screaming and crying. Italy was following her path in crying and screaming as well, his gentle hands gripping his auburn hair. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, and his voice in sync with Norths. It didn't help the volume of the screaming. Others were joining in as well, some just as bad as the Italian and Narnian, others more panicked. "Holy fucking shit! You fucking destroyed her!" South cried, and started laughing. She was the only one. Her hand slammed against the table a few times, making it shutter.

She couldn't hear anything, not the screaming of anyone around her, not the sobbing of the Italian man. Her eyes seemed like they stopped working. Everything was dark, dark and cold. It was so cold. It brought back memories of the week she had spent in the snow. The only thing that was different was her side...it burned. Everything was so cold, but her side...It was indescribable. Her throat felt as though it was being ripped out, but she couldn't hear her own screams. The burning sensation tingled along her sensitive skin, slowly creeping around her body. _Burning burning burning burning._ The pain was never ending. A liquid slipped from her mouth again. She felt herself slam against the table, and fall to the ground. The ground was so cold. C _old cold cold cold cold. Abandonment abandonment abandonment abandonment_. The girls voice cracked as she cried out, trying to say anyone's name. _Hear me hear me hear me_. The smell of metal surrounded her, consuming her in the abyss of blood. Drowning in the crimson lake. The deeper she fell the more clouded her senses. Clouded her mind. It felt like everything she said was just her screaming in water. Pointless. _Cold cold cold cold. Burning burning burning burning_. The girl tried to inhale, tried to fill her lungs with the cold air. But only inhaled the silver liquid, causing her to cough and sputter even more. The shaking of her body as she coughed caused her side to feel even worse. If that were possible. _Why isn't anyone helping me? Abandonment abandonment abandonment. Where is everyone? Alone alone alone alone alone._

She couldn't do anything. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even scream anymore. Her voice was gone. North's throat felt like someone sliced it open, shredding it. The sounds of the other nations finally reached her. Some crying, other hyperventilating, some screaming that used to be with her own. The sounds filled her ears, and caused her to start unconsciously twitching. Her body jolted with every loud noise, but she couldn't feel it. The pain was starting to fade. She was sinking deeper and deeper in the bloody waters, and as of now she wasn't fighting the current that dragged her... _Farther farther farther._ Italy's cries reached her ears better than _Was he that close to me? Abandonment abandonment abandonment reclamation reclamation._ The sticky blood seeped out of her mouth and onto her hair. It didn't stain the ground...it did that a long time ago. Everything felt wet. _Did I make too much of a mess?_ _I'm sorry. Apologise apologise apologise._ Her mouth tried to form the words, but nothing but a stream of blood came out. For some reason, North felt like someone was holding her. It felt warm, like she was being wrapped in a thin blanket of silk. Arms wrapping around her, and something humming. _Humming humming humming?_ The sound, the sound was soothing. Someone was there. Someone was actually there. She wasn't alone. The warmth of the person holding her cold body was enough to calm her. Just slightly. But it was enough. Heart hammering against their rib cage. _Thump thump thump thump thump thump. Faster faster slower faster faster slow_. Repeating. Repeating. Blood seeped out of her mouth, followed by small whimpers.

"Holy fuckin shit! This is a riot! Oh my god, ooohh my god. Whoo this is amazing. Come on guys, laugh with me! Smile! Something! Look at her!" South pointed at the bloody girl, whose head rested on Italy's chest. Small sounds escaped her mouth, blood covered fingers grabbing and holding onto his blue collar. The Italian personification was trying to sooth her, he started out humming but it turned into singing. Though his voice cracked and he was forced to stop when the girl twitched and blood exploded from her mouth, he tried his best to keep his voice steady. South listened in on the song, wanting to tease him later on his horrible singing,  
"Farfallina, Bella e bianca. Vola...vola mai si stanca...gira qua...e...e gira la. Poi si resta sopra un fiore...a poi si resta sopra un fiore..."  
South looked back to the others, and grinned widely. She found nothing wrong with the scene, just finding it to be more things to make fun of her for. Now she had something to tease Italy about. She basically had a whole book on every nation on things that she could make fun of them for. "See?! Isn't it such a sight!? I mean look at her! This bitch is more red than the USSR flag!" She joked, kicking the girls leg quite harshly. Another pathetic sound escaped from her lips. Italy ignored the attack, and continued to rock her, brushing his hand through her bloody hair. To South, her hair was actually pretty nice. White hair with streaks of blood. It was like an aesthetic picture! "Man if only I brought my camera!" North's grip on his collar slowly loosened, and the Italian started rocking back and forth, his singing getting louder. He wanted to make sure that she knew someone was there, and singing softly wasn't good enough. He felt her body start to go limp in his arms, and he pushed himself to finish the song, trying his absolute best to not have his voice crack,  
"Ecco ecco, a trovata bianca e rosa...Colorata gira qua e gira la...poi si resta...sopra...un...fiore..." Italy's voice became more and more quite, until it stopped. He froze, still holding her head to his chest. Her hand slipped off of his collar, and rested over her stomach, fingers still resting on his chest. "She dead?" South leaned down, wiping her cheeks free from the tears that came from laughing so much...  
 _Crack_. "Scheiße." The Prussian muttered as he leaned down and picked his phone up off of the ground with one hand. The other held a few black roses. The screen was slightly cracked, but otherwise okay. The man rested his back against the wall again, and turned his phone back on. The lock-screen lit up, and a pin code rested in front of it. His background was a beautiful picture of Gilbird wearing a tie and little hair. Tapping in his pin, he silently muttered it to himself, "15251947." The password was accepted, and he was let into his own phone. _Lovely_. Apps popped up over his actual background, a Prussian flag. A notification caught his eye, and he swiped down.  
 _Harambe has followed you_  
The Prussian slowly nodded his head in approval, and clicked on the notification, sending him to his blog. He slid down the wall, not caring that it dragged up his shirt slightly as he did so. If people wanted to look at him, they could, he didn't care. The cold air nipped at his skin, making it slightly pink. Instead of using one hand to type, the man set the roses down, and typed quickly with both hands. _It was time to update the Awesome Birdies anyways, they deserve to know how the awesome me is doing_. "The awesome me is doing awesome! Thank you Harambe for following me! I hope the dead memes make it to your heaven and not in Pepe hell. I'm sitting outside of a World Meeting, waiting for the two girls to finish their meeting. It's taking longer than expected. On the side note, Gilbird found a group of black roses! These things are more rare than my will to live! It's their national flower, I hope they like them, I got quite a few." His expression didn't change the entire time he wrote. Just a few slow blinks. He coughed and clicked the yellow post button. Turning the phone off, the albino set the old phone in his lap. A light breeze caused a shutter to run down his spine. He moved forward slightly, allowing his shirt and jacket to fall back over his back. His white hair moving with the wind, causing Gilbird to shutter with him _. It was a lot colder here than in the center of Narnia, that's for sure_. Prussia looked at the small group of roses, and sighed, his finger gently rubbing the petals. The silky, soft petals felt so fragile. Like they would crumble under his touch. Without thinking, he ended up pulling a petal off, and holding up to his face. He looked it over, letting it try and soak the clouded suns hidden rays. _These are the nation flower, aren't they?_ He questioned himself, not exactly remembering if it was or not. Unlike North, he didn't care for remembering everything. He just wrote it all down, blogged it, and would read it later to remember.

The delicate flower petal felt so smooth. He closed his eyes as his cold fingers gently rub the petal more. Feeling ever indent, every wrinkle, every small detail, his fingertips caught. A stronger breeze ripped the petal from his fingers, making him open his eyes to watch it fly away. With the petal, a puff of white escaped his lips, flying away with it...only to disappear soon after being released. A smile found its way on the mans lips, and he leaned back slightly. "I'll end up like that one day. Hopefully I wont be alone." His red eyes moved to the sky, watching the different shades of grey clouds being pushed by the wind. He's seen a loud of cloudy skies, a bit of sunlight wouldn't hurt. Almost closing his eyes to rest them, something caused him to jolt. "Jesus fucking Christ! Was that a scream?" Prussia sat up, and looked up to where the meeting was being held. Another loud scream, feminine. He snatched his phone, expecting a text or call, something that could tell him what the hell was going on. But there weren't any notifications besides people liking his post. "Gilbird! Wake up little buddy!" He suddenly gasped, and started to feel around his hair until his fingers brushed against feathers. He gently stroked the bird awake, and grinned happily when he tweeted and hopped onto his fingers. Prussia brought the bird to his face, looking into the birds eyes. "I need you to tell me what the hell is going on. Can you do that?" His crimson eyes stared into the empty black orbs for a few moments. Finally, the bird tweeted, hopped off of his hand, and flew up to the window. The past nation made sure the cute little thing was able to get to the ledge, before sitting down.

He checked his phone frantically, then shoved it back into his coat pocket. "It's been ten fucking minutes, and the screaming finally stopped." Prussia had been pacing around after the first minute, finding the high pitched screech to be quite worrisome. He's been checking his phone, and looking up for his bird constantly. Screaming was normal in a World Meeting, but this scream. This scream was _different_. It was full of pain, suffering, and he even caught a bit of loneliness with how the person would cry out. It was obviously a girl, and the tone sounded familiar. But...he just couldn't put his finger on it. He's never heard a scream like that before. His heavy footsteps thudded against the concrete ground, the sound of rubber scraping against concrete came once he sharply turned back around. _Something bad happened, something really bad._ His thoughts ran faster and faster as time went on, making his pacing quicken. Some people looked at him like he was insane, others completely ignored him. Not that he exactly cared about what anyone else thought about what he did. Right now he was just busy wondering what the hell was going on. The Prussian gasped happily when a chirp came from above. He stopped walking, and held his hands up for the bird to land in them. Once the little, yellow fluff ball plopped in his cupped hands, Prussia nearly shouted with joy, "Gilbird! You scared me! What information did the awesome you gather?"

South wheezed, her stomach was aching terribly from laughing so hard. Her fist was bleeding from how much she slammed it on the table. Tears streamed down her face as she took a deep, shaking breathing. "Look at this bitch! Oh my god this is amazing! I really wish I brought my camera! Little bitch died." She looked around the nearly empty room. Most of the countries left the room after Italy declared that the girl was dead. They couldn't completely leave the building until the meeting was called to a stop, and Russia refused to comply. Even though some nations begged to leave, he refused to even listen to them. This might have been war, but the pain that was just witnessed was too much. The blood, the screaming, the end results on the land and people. "Man I wish I could've pressed the button." South said as she kicked Norths stomach, her eyes widened as Italy smacked her leg, and pulled North closer to him. His open eyes glared at her, almost like he was silently threatening her to try again. "Italy, dude, you got to let her go. Throw her out the window or something. Ooh! That sounds fun can I throw her out the window?!" South clapped her hands together, practically begging to do so. His blue uniform was now brown from how much blood soaked through it, but he clearly didn't care considering how he just held onto her more tightly. The girl clicked her tongue, and pouted. She just wanted to go back to the camp, and take a long nap. She didn't care if North was alive or dead, she just cared about one thing and one thing only..."Wait a minute, guys don't think that because this bitch fell that I'm going to fall that easy! I'm not being defeated by a stupid little thing like that! Just, like, postpone the war or something. Just until she heals up a bit.

Eventually, Russia allowed the meeting to end, and the nations scattered out of the place like rats. Running back to their homes, not wanting to be anywhere near the meeting room. South grabbed North's hands, and started dragging her out of the room. "Bye bye Russia! That was quite a show, you should totally do it again sometime!" She called out to the Russian, who still sat in his seat. South dragged the body down the hall, making a long blood trail. She couldn't care less if there was a trail, who ever got to clean it up is getting paid anyways. She was just... _Because now they have something to clean, which means that they get paid more. Or something like that._ Once the girl made it to the stairs, she decided to have a little fun...and kicked her body down them. The tan girl watched with pride as blood stained each stair. Once the body hit the ground, she skipped down the stairs. She grabbed the bloody hands once more, and started dragging the body to the big door. "Hi there, Lichtenstein! Wanna touch her booooeeeyy Switzerland, no need to point that at me!" She huffed, and kept dragging the body. Not even bothering to watch Switzerland to make sure he didn't shoot her. It was more difficult than she thought it would be to drag the body all the way outside. "You need to stop eating, like damn." South booty bumped the door open, and drug her body outside. She heard someone hide, but then quickly come back out.

"Gilbird told me everything, is North okay? Is she al-" Prussia stopped talking once he noticed the body. He looked at the blood trail, and slowly leaned to the side to look inside. The trail went all the way to the stairs, and beyond. South dropped her arms, and wiped sweat from her forehead. "My god that was hard work! Do you know how much she weighs? Too much! I kicked her body down the stairs to help...wait a second..." She smacked her forehead and groaned, "I should of sat on her back and slid down the stairs! That would of been a lot more fun and amusing! Ugh, why do all my good ideas always come after something happens?" The blonde shook her head, almost like she was disappointed in herself for thinking of such an idea. She flipped her hair, and shrugged it off, giggling. The past was in the past, and there wasn't shit she could do about it now. There was no way she would be allowed back into the building after what she did...plus Switzerland looked especially on edge. "Oh well! It was just as fun to watch her get blown up. She was crying and screaming, hehehuhuhu it was hilarious. You should of seen it...oh wait a minute! You couldn't of. You aren't allowed in." She tapped her index finger on her lip, and rolled eyes. "Riiiight."

The former nation chose to ignore the insult, but didn't ignore what she said before. "So let me get this straight, North was nuked and you laugh at her, and wanted to ride her body down the stairs?" Prussia shouted as he pointed to Norths body. South snickered and nodded, her choppy blonde hair bouncing. She then quickly shook her head after thinking about what he said, and started waving her hands. "Wait wait no no, the way you said it made it sound a lot worse than what I expected.." She replied as she kicked the dead body once more. Not even a twitch. "Seriously though, like, everyone was so sad and scared and shit. Like, no, this is comedy gold!" South snorted, and started skipping away, leaving her friends body on the ground. Prussia watched her with disbelief, his eye slightly twitching. "Are you just going to leave her there?!" He asked, and watched as the girl waved her hand and kept skipping. Even without words, she still answered him.

The black roses were gently placed on the pale girls body.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Of course, the damage caused was almost immediately spread out to the newspaper companies and news channels. Many countries donated as much as they could to try and help. Even enemy nations sent as much as they could. Moments of silence in towns and cities, never ending prayers in just about every religion. It was chaos, but in a nice way. People sending blankets, medical supplies, foods, anything they could. Some countries even sent helicopters and special units to try and save or help as many people as they could. Houses of worship gave prayers that rang on the streets of many cities. Candle lit streets with hundreds of people, some holding the flags of Narnia, others holding nothing but their religious symbol. Protesters in countries made their voices heard, angrily screaming about how Russia broke the world promise. Some protesting against the war, wanting it to stop. The damage has been done, and there was nothing that could be done about the past.

The King and Queen loved their land, the people, animals, just everything. They believed that the nation was beautiful, and that it was more than just a country. That the people were like their children. With loving the land, they also love the personifications and micronations that came with it. They were like family. Even though it was quite a strange family. A Satanic and rude South, a sweet and soft-hearted North, a panic filled and gentle East, and finally a hyper and loving West. Such a strange family that the King and Queen loved with everything they got. Though North and South were in battle, East and West remained in their own parts of land. West stayed on his island, and East stayed in his. Unlike West, who continued to show his face, East wasn't as calm. The poor man locked himself in his manor after sending out nearly everything he had to help the north. He hasn't shown his face since the incident, believing that it was all his fault. Instead of trying to make amends, he simply decided that he would keep himself away from his 'family'. Just until all is passed...he didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already did.

West didn't seclude himself, he continued to encourage his people to help. They gladly obliged, wanting to help the nation that once helped them. The boy now sat on a dock, ignoring the fact that the wet wood made his shorts wet too. The warmth of the water hitting against his legs and the sun beating down on him wasn't bothering him. His legs swung back and forth, letting the waves hit them. Not a care in the world that the bandages that clung onto his knees for no apparent reason were pealing off. Neverland didn't even mind when a huge wave came up, pushing him back slightly and covering his entire body in warm water. It felt nice on his burning skin. He just kept staring forward with a dull look, not even enjoying the beauty of the sun shining on the waves. His midnight green eyes were staring at the the country that he worked so hard to get recognition from. It took West what felt like years to finally be recognised as a micronation, so many hours gone to making everything work out perfectly. The Narnian family didn't seem to mind it either, they actually helped him. They gave him the land he now owns. They didn't help much after, just giving advice, and if he asked for help they both had different responses,  
 _"Kid, being a nation is hard. But it's fun...sometimes. I'm not going to help you much when it comes to making your own land. That'll take the fun away in making it happen!"_  
 _"Shut the fuck up and man up. Do your own shit...I'll help you once you got everything set and done. As of now, I'm not going to do shit."_  
He worked and worked and worked and eventually, he finally was recognised. He was allowed into the castle, as welcomed as a friend. He was noticed by other micronations, and made a lot of friends. It was wonderful...and now...the country that he tried to hard to get to notice him is now in shambles. Gentle waves rocked the dock. The boy took a deep breath, letting the smell of salt and fruits fill his nose. _I wish Meadow was here_. West sighed, regretting that he told his mythical friends to flee to Romania. Kitsun, Meadow Rain, Cherry Blossom, all gone to Romania to stay far away from the horrors. He wanted them to be safe, and being here wasn't. Romania gladly took them in, having more friends to chat to was something he enjoyed.

A blue band-aid peeled off his knee, and was washed away from the waves. The blond boy sighed, and looked at the blue skies. _I wonder if she is okay? Of course she isn't, but I just wish I knew how she exactly was. Poor girl...her heart is sensitive enough, going through this is just making everything worse. I wish I could of done something, anything. I could of helped...but they told me to stay out of it...to watch over the King and Queen. But...I could of done something_. West jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw shorts that looked much like his, and a pair of dark brown Keen CNX sandals. The boy looked up more and saw a Hawaii-like shirt, and automatically knew it was the King. Charles free hand motioned to the empty spot next to him. "May I?" West looked back out to the ocean and moved slightly over, allowing the King to sit next to him. Charles smiled slightly as he slowly sat down, his back cracking like an orchestra. "Oh my, I'm certainly getting old." He chuckled, looking over to the boy, expecting some kind of reaction. Not even a smile. He just stared off to the land unseen. "West, I know what you're thinking, but you mustn't. They gave strict orders to you, and gave them for a reason. They don't want you to get hurt." He said, looking up at the sky, letting the sun bathe his pale face. The bright light made the winkles more noticeable, but yet he still looked so full of life.

West looked at the sky as well, watching the slow moving clouds move through the blue sky. Seagulls screamed around them. "Do you think that it could of been prevented? That if we would of done something that she wouldn't of...they really want them dead, don't they?" West asked softly, his voice almost blocked out by the crashing waves. The unforgiving sun beat down everyone who dared stand outside, but a nice breeze gently pushed its way through the heat. A large wave rocked the deck, making the two boys move slightly. The King scratched his red, almost brown, looking hair, and shook his head slightly. "I believe that they will be okay. They can fight their own wars, their own battles. Though they might not be as strong as you, but they can handle themselves." He explained, fixing his shirt. It felt a little uncomfortable to be wearing such clothing, but he needed to make sure not to look much like a king. If the people of Neverland knew that the King had to evacuate to their micronation, then that would be even worse.

A mass panic wasn't something that was exactly needed at the moment.

The boy stopped swinging his legs, and clenched his jaw. "I _am_ strong, which means I could of done something. East is panicking right now, he's sitting alone in his house right now. I'm not panicking, I'm not sitting alone. I can do something now." West said, placing his elbows on his legs and leaning forward...at a wrong time. A large wave shoved him, soaking his body. The King laughed at the wave that soaked him as well. Again, warm water soothed the burning skin. Once Charles had his little laugh, the two sat in silence, letting the sounds around them fill their heads. Splashes of waves, the dock creaking under them, birds singing their songs. All coming together to let the island have sound. It was almost calming, if the world wasn't in East's state, then it would of been a lot better.

"You must remember what they said. They gave strict orders to keep you here to watch over us, my wife and I are starting to get old. We need someone to watch over us," He chuckled, but seeing that he got no reaction, he continued to talk, "The girls will be perfectly okay. Even if it doesn't seem like they won't be. Even if they lose a few battles, even if they get beaten down over and over...I believe that the war will be won. Narnia will be fine." West slightly looked at him, seeing the light cover his still wet body. His stubble chin and laugh lines, his smile. How much he trusted in his land was extraordinary. _Of course, you must trust what you love._ The King loved Narnia, and always had loved the country. Ever tree, every animal, every piece of grass, every grain of sand. He didn't just believe it was just another country, that it was nothing but another plot of land that got him money. He cares and believed that it will not fall. People who care enough for their land will protect it. No matter the cost, they will try everything they can to make sure everything would be okay. The King would die for his land, which wasn't a lie. The Queen had to physically stop him from sailing back to Narnia to fight in the war almost eight times in the past month...and it was almost two weeks into January.

"Ah well, I must go back to my wife. She's...not in a good mood, after what happened. Poor girl." Charles said as he lifted his legs back on the dock, and stood up with slight difficulty. His back popped in response to getting up, but it didn't bother him anymore than it did when he first sat down. He placed his hand on the blond boys shoulder once more, before leaving him with his thoughts once more. West sighed when he heard the Kings footsteps get off of the deck and onto sand and leaned back like he did before. His palms digging into the wet wood, watching the waters far out. _I should of done something, but I can't do anything to change the past. It's the past, and you can't do anything to fix what has been done. Now I just have to figure out how to lend my strength to them without disobeying them. Perhaps I could send men? Supplies? We aren't as big as East, and he has an advantage of having a connection to Narnia. I could just fight in the war myself, if I wanted, nothing is stopping me...but Charles was right. He and his wife are old, and I can't leave them alone in case there is an invasion. For how this war is going, I wouldn't be surprised if someone did come to try and take them. They'll have to go through me first...and that's not going to go well for them. I wish I could just see North, just to see how she is. I don't care if we don't have exactly the best relationship, but I just want to make sure she isn't upset. I wish I could say to her what she always says to people who are upset, to cheer them up...what was it?_ "North...everything will be all right."

"We must check on them! She's in pain, I can't stand to see them in pain!" Queen Korma shouted as she threw random clothes into an open bag. Her long, straight brown hair flew around her as she looked around, trying to find the most important things to bring back. "I know, my love, but we cannot just sail back to them just to make sure she is all right. Though we want to, we can't." Charles said gently, trying to coax his frantic wife to relax and not to fret too much over the nation. Even though he was just as upset as she was, he needed to keep his head. "She could be dead and you just want to sit around and do nothing!" Korma argued, her deep blue eyes filled with worry and tears. The King held up his hands and waved his fingers down. "I tried but you refused to let me go help, remember that, dear. Please sit down and take a deep breath. You must remember that they are nations, my love. The amount of times you have seen them both dead is too many to count. They've died so much, that South claims that she's made friends with those of the afterlife. They always come back after their deaths, you must calm down." He said, and relaxed his shoulders when she roughly threw a satin shirt and sat down on the yellow, barracan sheets. She licked her lips before speaking in a soft voice, "I know they come back. I know that. I've seen their wounds heal themselves, limbs regenerate...but...the people don't come back like that. The land doesn't The animals don't...it's all gone."

The King sighed as he sat next to her, gently wrapping his arm around her. Rubbing her small, slim shoulder with his rough thumb. "I know, my dearest. Only time will tell when the land will return. I assure you, the people lost will return as the land. They will be the new saplings, the new streams, the new fawns, the new birds that sing day and night. The land will return, as will the people. It might not be in our lifetime, but it will happen. You mustn't cry, you have to be strong for those who survived. Other nations are helping the cause, even those against this country." He said in a soft voice, his wife chocked a sob and rested her head on his shoulder. Tears spilled from her eyes, and soft cries slipped out of her lips. Charles wrapped both of his arms around her small body, rocking her gently. "I just don't want to see our land be demolished. I don't want to see my girls when we return, I don't want to see them covered in scars and wounds. I don't want to see the damage of our people, the friends lost, the families." Korma whimpered.

The King felt his throat tighten at the very thought of the two winning, but returning as broken shells... but he had to stay strong..for his wife. "My dearest, what happens to Narnia is what we must deal with. We must remain strong for our land. For our people. We must do what is right, and what is right is to not beat ourselves down for something no one could control. East is suffering, North is suffering, South is...probably enjoying this, but she's not our main priority at the moment. West is suffering. If we choose to suffer as well, well then who can help the land get back on it's feet?"Charles rubbed her shoulder and arm, and smiled when she slightly nodded. "Please, my love. Do not beat yourself down because of this." Moments of nothing but the Queen sobbing, and the sounds of the outside world reached the Kings ears. She nodded again, and sat up. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, and covered her nose. Korma sniffled, which caused the King to stand up and go into the restroom for a few moments. He returned with a small white cloth, a star rested in the middle of it, and handed it over to his crying wife. The Queen took and thanked him for it.

Neverland finally decided that moping wasn't going to fix anything. "Even if I'm a mirconation, I can still do something. I could send resources, I could send men, I could do something. Even if we don't have much, we have enough to at least send something out./em He thought as he rubbed his bare tan shoulders. They always were beaten down by the sun, mostly due to the fact that he always wore a green, sleeveless shirt. He didn't have a war uniform like the personifications did, he never went to war. Well, just once. But that was from the Civil War. West has been in many fights, mostly fights that North and South couldn't fight on their own. Neverland was a strong micronation. The people that lived their did everything with their hands. Building their own houses, planting their own crops and even trees, fishing on their lonesome. Hell, they even had people that rowed all the way to Narnia to pick up supplies, and row back. Even though the country was off in the distance, they could make the trip there and back in a miraculous four or five hours. Hardly anyone every stays inside, everyone was usually outside doing their own thing. Houses collected dust from how much time was spent out in the sun, and even the moon. Even when light is covered by darkness, life is still running. Due to all the manhandling, West was extraordinarily physically strong. He could do things a lot of other people couldn't, even if he didn't look like he could even lift a canoe.

The boy finally stood up, and turned around. Watching children run around, men and women working or relaxing. Families and friends all so happy together. West bit his lip, and tried to put himself in North's place. He imagined if a large pain came from anywhere on his body, and blood started pouring out, not being able to stop it. Knowing that he was going to die. If all the land around him just...disappeared. If it all designated, leaving behind nothing but ashes and shadows of those who used to live. All the lives lost, all the happiness just gone. He felt a tear threaten to fall out of his eye, and quickly wiped it. The little boy even felt a small pain in his leg from just imagining it. He couldn't even imagine how much she was in pain. The boy turned around again, looking at the nation that took care of him for so long. "I will help, even if I can't fight in the war. I will help you. I don't care if it's men, or supplies, or even if you needed the whole island. I'm not going to be an anchor that holds your nation down." He swore to himself, and quickly started to run to the home of the King and Queen. He might wanted to help, but he needs their help to do it.

He found the two of them in their room, thankfully not in the darkness. The large window was open, and let in the sounds of nature and a fresh breeze inside. Queen Korma was staring with a dull expression in a corner, it almost looked like she wasn't even on their planet anymore. King Charles sat in a wooden chair, reading a French newspaper. "Mrs. Korma, Mr. Charles, I have a request!" He refrained from calling them King and Queen. They technically weren't his King and Queen, and wanted to stay formal. He stood in the doorway awkwardly, much like a child trying to tell their resting mother that they missed their bus. Korma's sad, blue gaze moved from the corner, to the child. Her expression changed slightly, she seemed more relaxed. Her shoulders dropped slightly, and a smile tugged at her lips. Even though she looked happy to see him, she looked so tired. Slowly, she lifted her arms, holding them open. West quickly made his way over to her, and climbed in her lap. Korma's thin arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

"Neverland, West, child...tell me..do you love the nation you chose to be a micronation of?" Korma asked as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. Every now and then she would get them caught in a tangle or knot. "I do..." He replied, wondering where she was going with this. She knew he loved Narnia, which was why he tried so hard to be a micronation of it. Out of every nation he could of chosen, he chose this one...and he couldn't be happier that he did. They opened their arms to him, they let him in, they didn't tell him that he couldn't do it. Unlike most other micronations, the country supported him and his decision to make the island a micronation. "Tell me, do you love the personifications?" She asked, her voice sounded as though she was crying earlier. West listened to her heart beat, and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Yes...to an extent." He added the rest of the sentence once he realised how strange it sounded. The Queen hummed, and patted his head gently. "Tell me, child...do you love us? Even if we aren't your own rulers?" West pulled away from her and looked at her in shock. "Of course I care about you two! You helped me, and the nation, and East, and and...and you've always been there for us! For like thirty years." He said, looking at the features of the Queen. He noticed all of her wrinkles, and how her eyes had bags under them. Her grey streaks in her hair...he widened his eyes once he realised something...

"We ruled Narnia for thirty four years. My husband and I ruled for that long and nothing bad happened to us. No assassinations, no one trying to overthrow us, nothing. How queer. It is almost too good to be true." Neverland raised an eyebrow at her words "My Q...Korma where are you going with this?" He asked once he noticed her eyes beginning to water. Is _she going to cry? I wonder what's wrong_... Her lips quivered as she licked her lips again. Her small fingers that were running through his hair started to gently pat his head. "I fear, my time, and my husbands time are almost up. If anything shall happen to either of us, I want you to give this letter to the girls. Please." She said as she looked at King Charles, who let out a shaky sigh and set the newspaper down. He stood up, the chair pushed back, and picked up an envelope on the table. He walked over to them, and held it out to the flabbergasted boy. West's gaze went from Korma, to Charles, to Korma, to Charles, then to the envelope. His small body trembled as he thought the worst was to come. "Y-you're joking right?" He asked, his shaking hand reaching out and grabbing the letter.

"I'm afraid not, my child." Korma said gently, her voice was smoother now. His midnight greens eyes filled with tears as he shook his head in horror. The very thought of them dying was too much. Even though they weren't his own royalty, he still loved them. They were the closest thing to parents he had, they were always there for him. _They can't just leave me now! They couldn't just abandon their land like this! They...they never would die until their age is greater than the worlds. They can't just leave us._.. "I don't want you two to die! You two were like parents to the four of us! You were always there for us, you can't just die now! You're not old yet! You're still young, you're still young!" He shouted as he threw the letter on the bed and hugged the Queen tightly. She bit her lip and tried to refrain from breaking down again. Her fingers ran through his hair again, trying to comfort the sobbing micronation. "I know child, but our time is to come soon." The King interrupted her, trying to lighten the mood as best he could. "Besides, South said that she convinced the people of the afterlife for the best place for us! Well not exactly, she said, 'There's a special place in hell for you two' but I knew she meant it was a good place."

West sobbed even louder, not finding that to be any kind of help at all. Charles hummed softly, and sat on the bed. He picked up the letter, staring at the wax stamped envelope. "Promise me, child. Promise me that this letter will make it to Northern and Southern Narnia. Promise me that you will not open it, or give it to them until we are gone." Korma spoke slowly, letting the words sink into the small boy. His tears seeping into her shirt, as did snot, but she didn't care. She did care at West's response to her, "Mom...I don't want you to die..." His voice was a muffled whimper, but she still heard it, and lost all of her strength. Tears slipped down her cheeks once more. Her hand was removed from his hair and was wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. "I don't want to leave you four either, but there are things I can't control." Neverland swallowed roughly. It was hard to do so, it was hard to breath. His throat hardly even let the sobs escape it, much less any words. Korma silently cried, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep herself from having another crying fit like before. Charles shakily exhaled as he lowered his head, and held out the letter once more. "Do you promise, Neverland?" He asked, his voice low. It took West a long while to finally find the strength to lift his head to look at the man. The King could only see his squinted, puffy eyes and above. Even though that was all he could see, it was just as painful to see.

"I promise."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Though South wanted nothing to do with North, Prussia forced her to stay by her side. Every day for the past month, she would say to him the same thing to try and convince him to let her do her own thing. It's not just that North was wounded and Prussia didn't want to be alone, he just knew that if she were to 'do her own thing' she would cause mass genocide or something like that. This day was no different, "Listen, Prussia, dude, sheep man... I don't care that she's like, dead or something okay? Honestly, I don't give a rats ass that she was nuked. Sitting by her corpse isn't going to do anything for me, so why not just let me go off? I can do my own thing and let you and this little shit have your time, and I can do something that doesn't involve being around her." She said for the third time today, her little repetitive speech still didn't do anything. She knew what she was doing was insane. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results" as Albert Einstein once said.

Prussia sighed softly as he took his seat next to South by the bed. The same seat he's been sitting in since they brought her body here. He was honestly sick of hearing the same thing over and over. It was annoying and it pestered him to no end. Every day, seemingly every hour she would tell him the same thing. It was like she wrote it down and rehearsed it just so she can remember every single word. "Nein, der einzige Weg, den du uns verlässt, ist, wenn du stirbst." He hissed, clenching his fists slightly. They were itching to just sock her out a window, but he couldn't do that. She would just come back more pissed and annoying than she already is. The girl stared at him in confusion, and held up her index finger, "Ah...um...I don't know how to tell you this, but fucktard I don't speak sausage." She sharply said, and for once she was telling the truth. She didn't know any other languages besides Spanish and Latin, it was the only two languages her other colour learnt. Once someone changes to their alternate personality, the knowledge is kept and nothing just randomly pops up for the other person. All they know is what they learn, and what their other colour learns.

Blood red eyes stared into redwood red eyes. A silent fight. It didn't take too long before the alternate personality had to look away from his burning gaze. Even though the Prussian was uncomfortable being that close to someone like her, he knew how to make someone submit. Simone slicked her tongue when he didn't look away, and huffed slightly. The albino stared at her a while longer, then returned his gaze to the resting nation. "I'll kill you with Kindness, I swear to god." Prussia scoffed, remembering Kindness, and not at all feeling threatened by it. Kindness was somewhere only she knew, which was terrifying to some people. It was a small, pink gun. Though _she_ never used it, South sure as hell did. The last time she shot someone with Kindness was when it was Valentines day and she shot nations in the head, saying that the bullets were "Love Bullets". She even shot Germany when he was in a conversation with Italy...which ended with a sobbing and traumatized Italian for about a month. She almost shot Prussia but ended up shooting North instead at one point, which she is very proud of. "Shut up you damn Satanist." He said, not expecting the girl to laugh. She held up her hand to her chest, almost in an offended way. "I'm _not_ a Satanist! I am a child of God!" She shouted, and she wasn't lying. She was actually Christian, unlike South who was literally a Satanist. People found it ironic that she was Christian, mostly because of how she was. She killed, lied, stole, ruined lives, slaughtered more things that live. She was anything but a child of whatever god she believed in. Unlike the alternate colour for South, North's alternate colour was into Buddhism, while North was into Shinto. Which...again was really weird.

North was laying in bed, silent, not moving. Her chest rose and fell gently, she took slow and short breaths. The negative coloured sheets pulled up to her collarbone. The sheet was of a snow world, but due to show being white, the blanket was black. The shading was white, and the moon was black while the craters were white. It took ages to find something of it's kind. The bed itself was made of pine wood that was stained white. The graceful headboard was carved by North, it was of Narnia. The movie, that is. Aslan's face was proudly in the middle, surrounded by things from The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. The White Witches carriage, unicorns, centaurs, sayurs, and other things were beautifully carved in the wood. The sides of the bed had the lands carved into them, and the posts holding up the bed were sayurs. It took the girl nearly two weeks of nonstop carving to finally finish it. There were some mistakes, like eyes not being perfectly symmetrical, some cuts are deeper than they should be, and some body movements don't make sense to anyone. North would only say one thing to their criticism on body movements, _"I can do that, it's not that hard,"_ Though South hated everything about North, she had to admit that the bed was actually pretty cool. She remembered her original trying to carve her bed like Norths, but it ended up looking like trash. So they had to make another bed frame, and have North carve it instead.

South blinked a few times, and yawed after looking at North. They had both noticed it since they brought her back to the castle. Norths hair was slowly turning pitch black. Only one piece of hair remained white, but slowly one could tell that it was turning grey, darker and darker. "Hey, check it. You're precious little bitches are both going to be gone by the time she wakes up." South snickered as she pointed her thumb at the snow white girl. Prussia groaned, sick of her taunting. All in all he was just sick of her, and no one really blamed him...not that there was anyone around besides the three of them. Before she could even say anything, Prussia held up his hand to silence her. "Shut up." He grumbled, causing South to huff and cross her arms. "Make me." She stuck out her tongue...only to be mocked by the Prussian. She scoffed and looked at him with both disappointment and annoyance. "Seriously? Mocking me? You, a thousand-" Prussia cut her off by correcting her, "Four hundred and ninety three thank you very much." South rolled her eyes, and continued to rant about nothing, "You, a 'four hundred and ninety three' year old, mocking me, a two hundred and eighteen year old. How mature." She clicked her tongue. No response.

"So...how long do we have to stay here? I don't want to sit anywhere near this bitch when she wakes up." South muttered as she leaned back in her chair, making it creak loudly in the otherwise silent room. The albino man inhaled deeply, and bit the inside of his cheek. Though his words sounded strange as he spoke, he didn't refrain from doing so, "We stay until she wakes up, then we can-" He was cut off by a loud groan, causing him to bite down harder on his cheek. A silver taste almost immediately followed. "I don't wanna be here any longer than I already have!" She shouted, and stood up. Her chair somehow didn't fall back, it just fell forward, landing on all four legs. She drew her foot far behind her, and slammed her heavy boot against the bed, almost cracking one of the carved trees. "This fuckin' idiot needs to wake up!" The blonde girl leaped onto the bed, and held her hand back. She slammed it against the other girls cheek...and continued to smack her. Prussia didn't exactly comprehend what was going on until the second hit, and stood up quickly. His chair knocked over to the ground as he grabbed South by the stomach, and yanked her off of the bed. She flailed around, scratching, snapping her jaws, kicking. "Hör auf, du verdammter Idiot!" He growled, tempted to just throw her out the window.

"Oh you're no fun!" She hissed as he practically threw her on her chair. Her arms flailed more as she almost fell back, but the chair regained balance. After her mini-heart attack, she quickly went back to her original attitude. She sat back and crossed her arms like a child, and pouted. "Listen, it's been over a month, I know you want to strangle her, or kick her, or even shoot her in the face... but that's not going to help her wake up, if anything that's going to make her stay in her coma state." He hissed down at her, she looked at him with wide eyes before holding her hands up. He looked so upset, so angry. _Maybe it's just stress._ "Damn relax man." She muttered as he sat down roughly.. He placed his elbows on his legs and rested his head on his hands. His fingers curling in his unbrushed white hair. "I just want this to be over with." He admitted silently, South shot his a sideways glace. "What?" She questioned, her smile widening at his confession. "I just want North to wake up, and I want us all to share a bed like we used to. I want us to have stupid little adventures like getting lose in Brazil. I want to wake up and realise that this was all a terrible, unawesome dream." He said quietly.

South sighed as she slumped in the chair, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, twisting a small piece with her index and middle finger. "Well..sorry, Prussia, but this isn't a dream. This isn't something that you can just wake up from. Once North wakes up, her alternate colour will have won the battle between them, and will take over. She will have a large scar on her chest and back for eternity, and will gain many more, as will I. Though North and I always say 'We are here to stay,' we never really stay as long as we say we will. This battle, this war. It's not going to be like us, everyone isn't going to believe that it's going to last forever, and end the next week. This war is going to last until either North and I are dead, and we will end up like you. End up living lives that are different then our friends. Be left out from everything. Be harmed by the smallest things." South looked at Prussia to see if he was even listening. He was, he hasn't moved from his position, but she saw his red eyes staring at her.

"Or, we will win the war, and everyone else will suffer. Wither it be debt, natural resources destroyed, or the amount of men lost. They will suffer, or we will die. Not that I care if I die. I've died a thousand times, as has North. We've died more times then anyone else, most of the time it was just us being idiotic. Other times it was wars and other nations getting sick of us. Hell, sometimes we even end our lives ourselves. Even though I don't, and I'm sure North doesn't either, care if we die. BUT! Both of us don't want our land to go to those losers. Okay? I'm sure our originals wouldn't mind dying completely and disappear if it meant that you get the land. Those nerds really care about your drunk, Prussian ass for some reason. They're so protective...anyways. But when the land goes to those idiots? Hell no, they don't need our land. Those assholes can suck my burnt, cinnamon churro because I'm not going to fall because they nuked her. She's not going to fall, sadly, because they nuked her. We are going to fight until literally, we die. If we even perish, that is."

Prussia was sitting up straight now and staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he somehow got her to rant about the war and tell it how it is. Usually she would just be sarcastic or put a gun to him and dare him to say it again. South noticed, and scoffed, her arms crossed again. "Okay listen Mr. Awesome, just because I spoke this much doesn't mean that we're friends or that you accomplished anything great." She leaned back again, clearly not learning her lesson from the World Meeting. After a long silence, she finally sighed and broke it. "Are there any cigarettes in this damn place?" She asked him, Prussia thought for a moment. He's never seen the Narnians smoking. "Nein. They have alcohol." He offered, though he didn't know why he did so. South wrinkled her nose and stick out her tongue. "Gross, how could these bitches even drink that stuff." She said as she stared at North. "...how could you two smoke?" He asked once he noticed what she was staring at.

He was going to say, "How could you smoke?" but once his gaze averted from South, to North, his shoulders slumped. It wasn't just her now. Both of the alternate personalities were present. Ink black hair in a tight braid, not a single strain was white. "Well, I guess the bitch is back." South declared as she poked Norths face, which twitched. Also proving that she was conscious. "Ay, yo, North can you hear me? You fucking ugly cow, wake up!" She shouted into the black haired girls ear, Prussia cringed at the loudness, as did the girl resting. She didn't move after that, and just laid in silence. South continued to poke her face repeatedly, sometimes slapping her face. It continued for another minute before North finally decided that enough was enough.

"It would be nice...if you refrained from being so close to me." A dull, monotone voice echoed in the quiet room. South groaned as she flopped back in her chair, "Ugh, she's back." The black haired girl almost sat up, but noticed that her entire chest and stomach was bandaged up. "Oh fun, she was not kidding when she said we got nuked." North said as she sat up, though pain shot through her body, it was a deep, burning pain. She showed no expression to the pain, though. "What a coward, she screamed so much but this is nothing." She said as she placed a hand on her side and looked around. Her bright green eyes landed on South. "What?" North asked when South giggled. The blonde shook her head and refused to answer, causing North's eye to twitch slightly. She literally just got here and she was already done with South's shit. "Well...now that you're awake, I guess the war is back on?" Prussia asked, and glared when South raised her hand. He expected her to grab a gun, or to hit him. He wasn't going to allow it, of course, if she even dared hit him, he wouldn't hesitate to throw her out the window. Like he's been wanting to do for quite some time.

Instead of hitting him, she patted his shoulder. "Hell yeah it is! Get up fat ass and let's go send a letter to the nations that you're sadly awake." South shouted as she stood up, this time her chair did fall on the ground. She whipped around and skipped out of the room. "Curses." North muttered as she pushed the blankets off of her cold body and swung her legs over the bed. "You shouldn't stand up yet! You're wounds-" Prussia was cut off when North stood up and twisted her arms forward, stretching them. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but she had many bandages, which were slightly bloody, wrapped around her deep wounds. Though she knew he was right, she didn't care. Pain was just an arbitrary choice. It didn't exist. She looked around for a shirt, and when she didn't find one she held out her hand to the Prussian. "Shirt." She ordered, and didn't move when Prussia sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. She didn't even blink, her arm didn't tremble from behind held still for so long. As he was pulling the blue and white striped cloth from his shoulders, South skipped back in the room. "Hey what's taking you so-...fuckin' k." She shook her head and left the room again, not even wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Prussia rolled his eyes as he handed North the shirt, crossed his arms. She held up the shirt and turned around, putting it on. "It is warm and smells horrible." She said, not exactly liking the warmth. She might be an alternate personality, but she and her original share some of the same interests. Like coldness, and the moon...there wasn't much that they shared. Once she finished buttoning the last of the white buttons, she pulled it down slightly and looked at Prussia. "If this shirt gets bloody it is not my fault." She warned as she then walked out of the room, regrettably following South. The pale man stood up and sighed as he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "Great, how awesome. First South and now North. An insane bitch and an emotionless killing machine. This isn't going to end well for either sides." He groaned and started to leave the room, but noticed North's white jacket on the door knob. He snatched it and threw it on before leaving the room.

North didn't comment when he walked into the dinning room with her jacket on, she just stared with her unblinking eyes. "Anyways as I was saying, we could just write: Hey North is alive let's fight." South said as she pointed at the yellowish paper in front of both of the girls. North tapped the fountain pen on the papers corner. "No, we cannot. Why do not we put-" North was cut off by South flicking her forehead. Her green eyes narrowed, but her expression didn't change. It never did. "Listen up nerd, combine words when you speak. Ya know? Like, say don't and can't...not do not or cannot. It's weird as hell." South said, North slowly looked up and stared into Souths eyes for almost a full five minutes. Making South extreamly uncomfortable due to the fact that she didn't move, or even blink during that time. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Once North looked back at the paper, South relaxed and let out a small breath that she was holding. "Formality is key." North muttered a she placed the pen on the left side of the paper. The pen scratched against the thin paper. Once the letter was copied numerous times in different languages, and put in envelopes; all the girls had to do now was get the army back together. North played with her dog tag and clicked the iron cross against it.

The dog tags from the fallen men and women were hanging in the Museum of Narnian War, it was surprisingly quite large just from the Civil War alone. There was a new part of it being built just for the war going on now. The old guns and weapons sat in glass cases, South found one of her guns in there one time. She wanted to sneak it out, but didn't want to defile the place. The old uniforms, and all the dog tags hung up. Even paintings, small sketches from the soldiers, bones, and journals were protected by glass in there. North and South can't be in there for long amounts of time. The memories of entering a place filled with things from the war against the north and south were too much. Once, North found a small sketch next to a crumbled picture of a little girl, and almost started sobbing right then and there. She collapsed to the ground, and covered her mouth. She tried to keep herself together due to some people being in the room with her, but she couldn't help it.

She remembered when she heard a loud groan, and walked over to the sound. A woman was hiding her head in her knees, a pencil and crumpled paper sat next to her. North ended up sitting next to her and talked to her. After a while of talking, North gathered that she was a mother soldier, who couldn't draw. So North would sit next to her and tried to help, every day she could. She would grab a stick and draw in the mud, as did the mother did. They would draw and draw and draw. The mother tried to draw her daughter a sketch of a kitten the first day North met her, the mother admitted. North understood and helped her try to draw cats. Once the mother got it down, North handed her her last piece of paper, and told the red haired mother to use it well. Once the mother finished the drawing, she showed North, and also showed her a picture of her daughter. The white haired girl was never more happy then that moment. Even though they were battling and could possibly die in any moment, the pureness in that time was amazing. The girl never knew that there could be moments like this in war.

The mother died in combat the next month. North never forgave herself for not jumping in the way to protect her. The drawing did make it to her daughter, but was donated to the museum. So nothing could happen to it.

The Dog Tag Room was the worst of them all. Mostly because the walls had all of the fallen soldiers name, as the dog tags hung off a section of the ceiling that was slightly lowered. It was the worst room because North and South remembered everyone on that wall. It's a curse. For a nation to know each and every soul on their land. Most of the nations tried to forget about the curse, but it's hard. It was hard to try and not feel the pain when someone died. It was endless, people died all the time, so the pain was never ending. Some grew up with the pain, and got used to it. Others still can't handle the agony and sharp pains.

"Say hey, Prussia. You've been here for quite a while." South cooed once she saw North playing with the dog tags. North felt immense pain in her side , the throbbing and burning sensation was extraordinarily strong. She felt the bandages start to soak through with blood. Though the pain was something that would make the original North fall and scream, she just ignored the pain and glanced up at South. She tried to figure out what she was blabbering on about. "Ja, so what?" Prussia said, he had made himself comfortable in the chair of where he sat oh so long ago. They were sitting in the original seats of where Prussia told them the terrible news of Germany planning the war. South glanced at North, smirking, the smirk slightly faltered when she saw the huge growing red stain on her shirt. "Oh-...your shirt is bloody." South commented, and started laughing. "You're bleeding!" She laughed as she pointed at the red stain. North looked down, then at Prussia. "I warned you. I hope I die." North simply said as she crossed her legs. It was almost horrifying to watch her at any time. She dealt with everything like it was nothing but another obstacle.

After South stopped laughing, she wiped away a tear and looked at Prussia. Who was slightly concerned for the pale girl, but realised he really shouldn't be. "Anyways.. as I was saying. You've been in this war too, haven't you?" She asked, Prussia shrugged. "I was mostly on the sidelines because they told me not to fight in fear that the awesome me would get hurt." He said truthfully, there was no need to lie. They would most likely catch it anyways. Just like they always do. South's smirk grew wider as she slammed her hands on the table. She lifted herself over, so her hip bones were digging into the table, her legs against the her chair. Her nose touched Prussia's as she widened her eyes and grinned widely.

"Ah well they aren't here! Now, how would you like to actually fight?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"You sure you can fight? It's only been a few weeks." South asked, hitting the reins down again. Her black horse whined in response, not exactly liking the new 'owner'. She was a lot more rough and rude. They were riding to their new battle sight, an abandoned town. North glanced at South, her green eyes were dull, lifeless even. "Like you care?" She asked, South giggled as she slightly started to move around on her horse. It was uncomfortable riding around for so long. "Yeah I don't, I just thought it'd be nice to ask cause ya know. We're like, fighting together, and like if you die, I have to fight alone? And that sounds horrible...in all honesty I actually hope you die~" She cooed, the raven black haired girl didn't react to her words, and just rode forward. South hummed as North remained silent. Under her uniform, were many layers of bandages. Enough to slightly be seen from the outside with small bumps. North ignored the excruciating pain in her side, and kept her blank face, her tired gaze glancing around every now and then.

She was disgusted at everything they rode by. _So many bright colours._ She looked up, and squinted her eyes at the blue skies. The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky. Good thing her hair was long enough to cover whatever parts of her weren't covered by her clothes. Getting sick from being in the sun too long wasn't exactly what she wanted. Hey the counterpoint may hate her double, but there are some things they can agree on. Like the cold being better than the heat, and that the sun was literally a gift from Satan. She wore her hair down, and not in a tight braid. Also, unlike her original, she didn't wear the blue contacts. No, she wasn't as blind as a bat. She luckily had regular contacts that were given to her by Prussia. Of course, his prescription was very different from hers. It was slightly blurry, but she didn't mind it. The two made their way down to the war zone, and stopped when they made it to the village. It was originally called "Venicia" in reference to Venice, but now people, mostly children, use it for a hide and seek area. So they call it "Hido Sek" instead.

The buildings were made of stone, it was much like Venice. Small walk ways between the buildings, some falling apart but still look beautiful. The only thing different was the fact that it was on land. There wasn't water around it for a while, the next river or canal was off a few miles. Vines grew on some of the houses, climbing up and curling around them. Some flowers grew in various spaces, and in the cracks of the cobblestone ground, grass grew. Today, their fight was against Finland and Sweden, but their armies weren't anywhere to be seen. _Too easy, I know this trick._ South snickered as she looked at North, who slowly blinked and unsheathed her sword. "Alright I guess we have to start this. I hope you perish and get buried beneath the dead bodies." North said, South giggled as she looked back to the village in front of them. "Vice versa bitch."

It didn't take long before North felt a bullet graze past her face, cutting her cheek. "I did not even get to call for a charge. How disappointing." She kicked herself off of her horse, who quickly scampered away. She put away her sword, and watched as her men ran forward, most having guns, others using the original way of blades. Bullets showered the area, but the girl didn't seem bothered by it. North just threw small daggers and knives at anyone who she spotted, not even knowing if she was hitting her own men or not. The smell of gunpowder and metal filled the air, surrounding her. Bullets grazed her, some actually finding their way into her body. Though her face twitched with every bullet that entered her body, she still walked forward, knowing exactly where to find her little enemy. Daggers slipped out of her sleeves, and were thrown with a sharp precision. She turned a sharp corner and walked down a narrow path, lucky for her there wasn't any gunfire down there. Her eyes went out of focus for a split second as the girl walked up to a split. She heard a click, and shot her head back. Right when a bullet flew passed her.

North, without thinking twice, grabbed a small knife that hid in her collar, and threw it to the left. A small wince followed, and something hitting the ground. She then looked down the way, and saw Finland ripping the blade out of his thigh. He then looked it over, and threw it on the ground. His violet eyes darted up to her, and he gave a nervous smile. His gun rested in his other hand, tilted slightly. North didn't know exactly what the gun was, she didn't pay attention to things like that, she didn't care much for guns...much less anything. She did care about something though, he was leaning against the gun like it was a crutch. "Don't even think about it, I'm not that silly!" Finland said as he lifted his gun, and pointed it at her. North hid behind the building again, and waited for the bullets to come...but they never did. "C'mon North, I'm not going to waste bullets while you're behind a building!" He sang, footsteps followed. Every movement would of echoed if it weren't for the never ending shooting going on beyond the walls.

Finland swallowed roughly as he walked closer to where she was hiding. He knew who she was, and she was a monster. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but damn this girl was horrifying. He slowly lowered his semi-automatic rifle, and set it on the ground. He didn't want to shoot too much at nothingness, and waste bullets that he couldn't replace. He stopped and pulled two pistols that were in his belt. Finland listened, and waited for any sound or movement from the other. Nothing happened. He inhaled deeply, and quickly whipped behind the corner, his fingers twitching to the triggers...but she wasn't there. "Son of a-" He was cut off by a cold blade being pressed against the back of his neck. "I highly suggest not cursing. You have a child, set a good example." North hissed, and almost dug the blade in his neck, but the blond was able to whip around and point the guns at her. "You're fast, but..I think I'm just a little more, Pohjoinen." Finland hummed as he held up the pistol in his right hand, and shot at Norths head. She moved to the side, but was nicked in her shoulder.

The dull, emotionless green eyes slowly looked at the blond man, and she pulled out the sword that she was going to use to start the war. The long blade pointed at the nation, and twisted slightly. "I will suggest you never underestimate me."

South didn't go after anyone special. She just ran around, Yang and Yin ran back to the camp, and if they died on the way oh well. The blond was having a blast shooting everyone in sight. Sometimes she caught herself shooting at her own soldiers, but just shrugged it off. Her redwood eyes noticed blades scattered around, and clicked her tongue. "That idiot!" She laughed, and went down a small path. There were many of those types of paths, some led to huge open areas, others led to little shopping centers. It was a nice little village...that they were destroying. South continued to shoot at everything that had a movement, not knowing nor caring if they were her own men or the enemies. She shot at the people above of her, some fell to the ground, others draped over the rails, some fell back. She saw the end of the path and shoved her guns in their holsters. She then pulled out her Ruger Blackhawk and bolted out of the small area, and found herself in a large open shopping center. She almost automatically saw the Swedish man slamming a metal pole against someones skull. South giggled as she strided up to him, and called out when she was closed enough, "Weird weapon ya got there, Sve." She held up her gun, and wiggled it around. "This baby has six shots in it, let's make em count, shall we?" She almost laughed, but the pole came flying at her. She ducked, but felt it scrape her skull. "Fuckin hell man! I just got here and you're already trying to hit me!" She then laughed, and held her gun back up at the nation. His cold, almost aquamarine coloured eyes watched as South played with her gun, throwing it in the air, catching it, spinning it around. _She is having too much._

He struck down, aiming for her head. Somehow, she quickly darted to the side, though she stumbled a small bit, she still moved out of the way safely. Her boots tapped against the ground as she bounced around, laughing. "Ah ah ah, too slow!" South sang as she stopped bouncing, held up her gun to the nations chest, and took a gamble shot.

"I suggest you drop your gun, Finland." North said as she crouched in front of the man on his knees. He looked up with anger filled eyes, his breathing was rapid. Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the cobblestone ground. "Vittu sinä, Pohjoinen." He spat, blood splattered on the grey ground. North tilted her head, her free black hair moving to the side. She held up her knife to the Finnish mans neck, and leaned in. She breathed out the words, "Do you give up?" The raven haired girl waited for an answer, and widened her eyes when a loud gunshot was her response. "Oh now would you look at that...I have been shot." North said as she looked down at her stomach, the gun was still in the shaky hand of the violet eyed man. Her emerald eyes looked back at Finland, and she let out a soft sigh. The pain was worse then she had expected. Combining the nuke wound, and now a bullet wound going completely through her?

She removed her steel knife from his neck, and brought it down to his multiple stab wounds in his stomach. "I do ask of you not to shoot me again, Finland." North's voice was monotone, and dull, nothing changed. She was so static, it actually grew quite annoying after a while. Someone would expect some kind of emotion, but she was just an empty shell. _You know if you could add a little more emotion to your voice, that'd be great! Also ease up on the poor guy, he looks like he's in pain_. A voice hummed in her head, it sounded much more lively. "Oh great, now you are talking again?" North asked to what it seemed like no one. Finland raised an eyebrow as North continued to talk to thin air. He couldn't even think about shooting her, with such a strange action going on in front of him. Her green eyes staring at seemingly nothing, and her expression slightly changed into something like she was being pestered.

"Listen here, I won the battle, I am in control of your pathetic body. Got it, North?" She asked, then returned her gaze back to Finland, who looked slightly concerned. She tilted her head again, her hair getting slightly in her face. "Why must you look like that in battle? We are at war, do not look at me as if you care. Look at me as if I am what I am, I am your enemy. Act like it." She said, and dug the blade into his soft skin. He let out a wince, and tried to hold up his gun to her chest, but realised that even if he did shoot her...that it wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't react to it, she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't do anything. Blood continued to pour out of his body, his already purple looking uniform turned darker.

"Sluta skratta och faktiskt slåss." Sweden said as South laughed for what seemed like the millionth time. Her body was covered in dark purple and blue bruises, but they weren't shown of course. The only ones anyone could see was the one on her jaw. Her gun was down to three bullets, and Sweden's body showed it. His dark blue uniform had three bullet holes, one in his leg, one in his shoulder, and the last one near his chest. "I-I'm sorry it's just. Your fighting sucks man! For someone who is so big and strong I'd figure that you're super powerful and shit you know?" South wheezed as she held up her gun. She leaned down, and hit her knee with her free hand, her gun pointed at the other nation. Sweden slightly widened his eyes as he tried to dodge this bullet, but failed once more. _How does she keep on hitting me?_ The blue cladded man thought as his grip tightened on his steel pole. He swung to the side, expecting her to once more get out of the way... but the satisfying sound of a loud crack was heard. The red eyed girl screeched as she dropped her gun, and held onto her arm.

"You broke it! You broke my stupid arm! You swine! You heathen! You fucking cloud!" South shouted, her eyes narrowed as her body slumped on one side. She breathed deeply out of her mouth. "Damn that was kinda rude!" She hissed as she held onto her arm tighter, hissing as she did so. She could feel the bone though her skin. She was, of course, making it seem a lot worse than what it actually was. It did hurt, but it wasn't broken. Plus, South knew that she could easily heal it with a small amount of magic, but enjoyed making a big deal, and being dramatic instead. "Ah it hurts like a bitch! God you worthless whore!" She leaned down, and snatched her gun off the ground with her left hand, letting her right arm dangle. Just as she was about to leap up and pull another strange move, a bullet went off behind her, nicking her leg. South yelped, and whip around, looking for the shooter. Sweden slightly lowered his weapon, questioning why she was so...hyper.

As she spun around, yelling at who ever shot her, Sweden suddenly realised something important. If South was with him, then that meant that North was off with Finland. She wouldn't be fighting humans, they're too easy to fight. He quickly walked away from the area to try and find Finland before it was too late.

"I told you to not shoot me anymore." North said in the poor mans ear as her knife repeatedly embedded itself into his skin. His soft flesh was irritated from the knife, so it being dug back into his body over and over didn't help with the pain. Finland's head was rested against the green eyed girl. Pathetic sounds escaped his crimson lips as the steel blade was shoved in his body once more. His light blue uniform was now a deep red, his lower part of his uniform was basically threads now. His pale fingers twitched as he tried to reach for his guns, but to no avail. He couldn't feel most of the wounds anymore, it was just like a throbbing pain. Fire. It felt like fire was licking his skin. "O..olen p..pahoilla..ni, et..tä olen epä..onnist..unut .." He whispered, not speaking to anyone in general. Just saying it to whoever would listen, and hoping that the wind will carry his voice to others. His sticky bloody seeped out of his mouth and onto the white uniform of the girl, staining it more than it already was. "You have failed. You perished so soon. Rest now, and realise that you have died a pathetic failure." She muttered in his ear, causing him to chock out a small sob. "S...Sv..Sve.." North felt his arm lift off the ground, reaching behind her.

The blade was removed from his slaughtered stomach as the girl slightly turned her head, looking behind her. "Oh, welcome to the party." North said as she looked up at the glaring nation. He pointed his metal weapon down at her, his aura would of been horrifying, if she cared. She slowly blinked, and let out a soft sigh. "That glare does not scare me." She said as she stood up, the Finnish man fell on the ground with a small wince. "S..Sve..auta minua...?" He coughed out, red liquid shot from his mouth and onto the cobblestone. North glanced down at him, her foot slightly raising, but a pole came down on her leg. it wasn't a hard hit, but it was definitely a hit to tell her to not even think about doing that. "Oh, now that is not nice." She said, and sighed when pain shot up her leg. "Was that necessary?" She asked as Sweden swung the pole over and on his shoulder. North looked down at her throbbing leg, which was going to be horribly bruised later. _Can I get anymore hurt?_ She thought as she dropped her knife, and pulled out her Claymore sword. She held it up to the man, and twisted it slightly. The burning anger in Sweden's eyes was enough for her to realise that she needed it.

The two stared at each other, the sounds of the screaming men and women around them, gunshots, metal on metal, and the soft sound of Finland crying filled their ears. North swung first, slamming her blade on Sweden's pole. Before Sweden could even react back to the attack, someone intervened. "What are you, a stripper?" A voice called out, a gunshot went off after, hitting Sweden right in the knee. A grunt escaped his lips as he limped around. He turned around, and saw South skipped up to them, humming. "One more bullet left!" She said as she spun her gun with her fingers. "Oh great now the stupid strawberry is here. Were not you supposed to die?" North asked, slightly rolling her eyes. South huffed as she rolled her eyes as well. "Weren't you?" She spat back. North was about to spit something back, but a sharp pain cut her off. She removed her gaze from the blonde in front of her, down to her chest. "Oh now does not this remind us of a scenario that happened before?" She asked herself as she looked at the bloody pole that stuck out of her chest.

"Was the necessary?" North asked the Swedish man, South was snorting from laughter, until a gunshot went off. She slowly stopped laughing, and looked down at her chest. "Son of a bitch! First my arm breaks, now I have a bullet lodged in my heart!" She hissed, glaring at the now limp Finnish man. The hand he held the gun with rested against the ground, and the gun hit the hard ground with a gently clatter. The blond rested in a puddle of blood, causing North to nod slightly. He finally took my advice. South was tempted to cover her chest with her hand, but alas her arm was broken. She couldn't use her other hand either, because she had her gun and there wasn't any way she was going to let that go. Her foot lifted up, much like Norths, but she seemed more upset. She almost slammed her foot against Finland's body, but Sweden moved over him. "Don't touch him." Sweden growled as he leaned over the body, like a wolf protecting its wounded pup. "Oh? And what are you going to do you limp noodle? Oh..what's this..." She held up her gun, and looked in the revolver.

"Oh...one more bullet!" She said cheerfully. North sighed as she grabbed the pole, and pulled it forward, taking it out of her body the longer, and more painful way. Instead of pushing it out of her body. She dropped it on the ground with a loud clatter, and looked at South. "I believe it is my turn to die first." She said as she sat on the ground, and flopped on her back. She slowly shut her eyes, and sighed. The girl continued to rest in silence, her chest still rose and fell in soft breaths, but she refused to get back up. North just listened to the softly speaking voice in her head, listening to the advice, listening to the soft humming. The original North didn't have to be 'convinced' by her alternate personality to let her out. In all actuality, the 'fight' between them was almost a civilized conversation between the two. Calming telling each other what was going on, what needed to be done, what was going to be done, and how it was going to go down. They even talked about what would happen if the outcome was to happen, if they lost the war. They made an agreement over who would take over their body during that time, and decided that it would be split.

South snorted. "Bitch, I knew you'd die first. Well I'm going to die soon too, so-" She held her gun out to Sweden, who was now holding Finland's limp body, cradling him in his arms. He gently pushed his blond hair out of his bloody face, and muttered numerous things in Swedish. It sounded like gibberish to South. The alternate personality giggled, finding this to be quite cute. _North killed his little husband, and now I get to kill him!_ She smiled as she placed her finger on the trigger. The blood pouring from her chest as she clicked her tongue, getting Sweden's attention. She aimed her gun at his head, and grinned even wider. He didn't even try to move, and looked back down at his poor lover. He continued to gently caress his face while South sang a little song, "Hush little baby don't you cry, look in my barrel and say goodbye!" She pulled the trigger at the end of the song, and laughed at the result. The girl dropped the gun, and fell to her knees. Pain from the bruises on them tingled, but she laughed it off. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Laughing at all the blood that surrounded her, laughing at the war, laughing at the results. She laid on the ground, and curled up. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't either the many colours, or blurred blackness. Her laughs soon subsided once she felt her body get weaker and weaker...again.

She ignored the pain, well at least tried to. For as long as she could, she tried to giggle it off, until she finally escaped the pain.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Get your peasant hands off of me!" South hissed, punching the Prussian in the shoulder. He didn't react to the weak hit, and continued to try and wrap up her chest. The girl has been fighting him off for the past hour, keeping him from help her. In her mind, she didn't need help. She just needed to die already, get it over with...plus this guy was disgusting to her. White hair wasn't her ideal. "Just let me bandage up your wounds!" He shouted back, roughly grabbing her arms and holding her down. "You worthless clod!" South snorted, and spat in his face. She expected it to be just a glob, but smirked when it ended up being like a spit-tick. "That's disgusting now if you'll calm the hell down! That would be fan-fucking-tastic!" The albino growled as he grabbed the bandages, and started aggressively wrapping up her wound. It was fing slower then normal, which is a good sign. If a counterpoint is healing slowly, that means that they're giving up on taking over the bodies they took over. He's seen it with his brother once before. Of course the past nation believed that the counterparts knew that they were failing at their task to win the war. From how things were looking, they would be long gone before the originals take back over. Other colours, as some nations call them, are very weak when it comes to taking over the body and holding onto it. While they had it under their control, they could do as much damage as an army of a million, but only for a certain amount of time. No other colour has taken over for more than a year, so no one knows what would happen if they actually _did_. The two continued to screech at each other until Prussia finally finished dressing her wound. Even then, they still screamed at each other, but only to be interrupted, "If you both, would please be quiet, that would be lovely." North said, her voice was quiet, but still cold. Her eyes were covered with a cold, wet cloth, and her body was dressed with so many bandages, she didn't even wear clothes.

She had no shame, unlike her original.

"Well if this albino mistake would stop trying to help me, then I still wouldn't shut up." South cooed, smirking as she saw the cloth move from her twitching her eye. Oh how pestering her was her favourite unpaid job. Making the emotionless girl show anger or annoyance was by far the best thing Simone could ever do, in her opinion. "Prussia, South, I will end the both of you with my bare hands, I suggest that you-" The monotone voice was cut off by South dulling and lowering her voice, and started mocking North. "Oh I suggest blah blah! Oh look at me! My name is Northern Narnia, I'm an emotionless, worthless bitch that everyone hates. Blah blah." South snarled, she slightly leaned forward, but was held back. Prussia sighed as he pushed her back, not wanting the two to start a quarrel. "Listen you two, I know that you hate each other, though that's unawesome, and you want to slit each others throat...but come on, we're in wa-ar." His voice cut off at the last word, and a quick flash of pain went through his eyes. South tilted her head, watching as he grabbed his leg. Her lips curled into a large smile at realising what was going on.

He let out a small wince of pain as he stumbled back, limping as he sat on a crate. By this time, North was sitting up, the cloth that covered her eyes was now on the top of her head as she watched him. "Are you dying?" She asked the shaking man, though she didn't care, she could hear the screeching voice in her head. Telling the green-eyed girl to keep him from dying. "No...no it's just I..shit." The German held onto his leg tighter, his uniform started to turn a dark red around his knee. Though his uniform was a dark blue, it was very noticeable. He wasn't given a white or black uniform, due to not being a citizen of Narnia nor a real part of the army. He just decided to bring his old uniform back out from the closet, and just wear the mothball covered clothing. He stared at the red stain, that was growing more and more by the second. He didn't expect it to open so early. His gloved hands gripped around the wound, causing it to hurt much more, but the bleeding slightly stopped. During the battle that took place not too long ago, he was shot in the leg by an unknown soldier.

"Oh~ He got shot. Didn't you? I'm not throwing away my shot!" South giggled as she quoted a popular musical in America. North sighed at the reference, not exactly wanting her to ever quote that ever again. She wasn't a fan of the arts like her original was, so quoting Hamilton was fucking awful for her. Prussia untied his bootlaces, and pulled off the black boot gently. After a while of trying to remove his shoe without pulling his leg too much, he threw it on the ground, earning a loud thud in return. He rolled up his pant leg carefully, and cringed. "Congratulations, now stop being a little kitten." North said as she watched the pale man unwrap the now bloody bandages. South snorted at North's little...insult. Andrea didn't curse, refraining from ever saying anything that Simone would ever say. Even though the 'insult' was quite interesting, the Prussian didn't notice. His face twisted in pain, biting his lip to the point of it bleeding. The red blood dripped down his chin. "Aw he's not a nation anymore, it hurts a hella lot more now that he's practically human. So cut the guy some slack with your...pfft...insults." South laughed, the other girl slowly looked at her. North's facial expression hasn't changed, but it was obvious that she was telling South to shut up. South pinched her nose, and lifted it up, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

The albino winced as the bandages peeled off his skin, revealing the snapped stitches. Blood streamed out of it, and the skin around it was red, some parts are light pink. He even noticed a small amount of puss. "Damn...I need to clean this shit." He said softly, lightly picking at the loose thread that used to keep his skin together. He continued to bite his lip, causing the small stream of blood to grow slightly bigger as he pulled out the thread. The two girls watched him as he pulled out the bloody string from his leg. The irritated, pink flesh lifted up every time he tugged at the thread, causing South to giggle. North just watched with tired eyes, honestly she was growing quite bored of being in this stupid war. She didn't even want to come out actually. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

The Prussian nearly called out for a medic, but roughly sighed. His pride getting a hold of him. _I used to be a nation, I can deal with a stupid wound like this...I've had worse._ He looked over at the two personifications, North was basically dead and South was holding in laughter. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand. The girls didn't speak as he limped to the table in the corner, but South did let out a small laugh. The blood streamed down his leg, and even made a trail as he walked. North smelled the silver liquid, and sighed. She was getting so sick of that smell, during war, it was nearly all she smelled. The albino male slammed his hands on the table, and leaned against it, his breathing was heavy. Even though he has had worse, he hasn't been in battle in years, so he just wasn't used to it anymore. _South was right, I'm not a nation anymore, I can't handle this shit I like I used to._ He huffed, the blood from his lip dripped on the table. The man looked up, and saw many items that rested on the table. Papers, binders, pens, ink jars, a few guns and some knives. In the back near the corner, a small black box sat. He reached his hand towards it. The pain that used to be only around the bullet wound, was now all over his leg. He pushed against the table, and lifted himself up. He used to be the great Kingdom of Preußen, and now he was acting this way over a bullet wound to the leg. He used to walk miles and miles and used to start wars just for the hell of it. He used to be...

He shouldn't mind this now. The table slightly leaned under his weight, but it didn't topple over. Prussia pushed himself farther back on the table to level it out, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. South giggled again, and made a teasing expression. Her lips curved and her eyes squinted...what a bitch. "Heheheh, you going to stitch that or just stare at it?" She asked, finding it amusing that he was in such pain over a simple gun shot wound. It's not like he was stabbed in the stomach, and had someone shove their fingers in the wound. Of course, she had to keep in mind that he basically was a human now. Just with benefits. Can't get old, heals a bit faster with smaller wounds, the good stuff. Though she did keep it in mind...it was still hilarious to her that he was wimping out on such a small wound. She shrugged her shoulders when he gave her a stern look of "Shut the fuck up", and he opened the box.

"Don't forget to burn the needle first, don't want to get an infection." South said in a certain teasing tone, causing him to give her the look again. She held her hands up defensively, not exactly wanting a needle in the eye. _Though, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?_ Prussia sighed, clearly getting sick of her once more, as he picked out a needle and black thread. The needle was small, which only made the threading process that much harder. Especially since he didn't have his contacts in today, he was too busy trying to tend to the little bitch whose name starts with an S in all five ways. "Burn the needle!" South shouted the very second he almost got the thread through, causing the poor man to twitch. He slowly looked up, this time with an expression that he used on his army back in the day. South started at him for a small bit, then slowly looked away and laid back down. Even though she's done horrible things, slaughtered innocent things, demolished lives, she just felt so...pressured under the burning gaze. It was weird. South decided not to speak, or even move, when he tried to put the thread through, but with his shaking hands. It took him quite a few times before he could finally get it.

"Now b-" The blonde girl was cut off by Prussia snapping his head up and snarling, "I get it! Burn the needle! Mein Gott, halt den Mund!" South blinked a few times as Prussia got back to work. She tilted her head. "What? I don't speak retard." She snorted, the white haired man ignored her laughing, and her insult, and pulled out a lighter. He thought about giving her the look again, but realised that he needed to save it for the perfect times. Doing something too much ruins it. He flicked the Zippo open, and watched the flame for a short second. He then placed the needle in the flame, and bit his lip, which was now covered in dry blood. Again, though he wasn't a nation, he could heal slightly faster than humans. Mouth wounds heal pretty fast. The bigger the wound, however, the harder it is to heal. It kinda sucked, like the one time he broke his leg and it took him even longer to heal it. Also that one time Germany's dog bit him...that kinda sucked too. It hurt like a bitch and took ages to heal. Smaller wounds are easier to heal, and don't take ages."This is going to be unawesome." He muttered as he placed the lighter next to him with a soft clink, he brought the glowing needle to his leg, and inhaled deeply before shoving it through the skin.

South giggled as Prussia hissed sharply. "Might wanna be quick, cause the longer it takes the worse it's gonna feel." She cooed as he moved the needle in and out of his skin."Shut...up..." He whispered, and gasped as he tugged at the thread. Though he really didn't want to, he did follow her advice, and did speed up a little. He at least knew that that one piece of advice was actually true. It was like ripping off a bandage instead of slowly peeling it off, or jumping into cold water instead of slowly stepping into it. The faster you do it, the less time it takes to get used to it. It was an agonising process, the Prussian hasn't stitched up his own wounds since the old days. The most he'd done to heal himself was buy stupid healing things from Japan, and bandages from wherever he wanted. Asia was fucking weird with healing, they go all out, no holding back. Weird techniques, candles, incense, it was just bizarre.

The burning needle felt a like pure agony, the task that took only a few minutes felt like it took hours. Hours of the metal being shoved into his leg. Though it was more painful than he expected, and the teasing of South never stopped, the past nation managed to stitch up his wound without shedding a tear nor having exaggerated reactions. Once he cut and tied the thread, he let out a sigh, and placed a hand over the now fixed wound. His leg was still covered in the semi-dry blood. It didn't bother him, and he pulled down his pant leg, not reacting when the blood slightly stuck to the fabric. "You alive?" South finally said something that wasn't either teasing nor an insult, but she still had the same teasing tone in her voice. No one was supposed to care due to her voice almost always sounding as such, but a certain Prussian did. He was sick of it. South acting all energetic and full of cruel jokes and actions. While North was nothing but an empty shell. It was depressing seeing them this way, it was as if they had given up, and allowed themselves to completely be taken over by their horrible other colours.

"Why don't you just go back to the darkness of which you came?" He asked, staring deep into Souths eyes. She blinked, and tilted her head again, her blonde hair falling over the pillow. "Huh?" North sat up, and looked at Prussia with her cold, dispassionate gaze. She actually sat up so abruptly, that the towel flew off her forehead and landed on her feet. "We will not return back. Those idiotic girls allowed us out, which means that we are staying. There is nothing you can do about it." She said, a small amount of anger hinted at her voice. It was quite obvious that she didn't want to be there, but it was much better than sitting in the silent darkness. Prussia looked at her sadly, not finding her words to be rude in any sense. "What happened to you two? Remember when we stayed up that one night, talking about all of the awesome old times?" He asked, removing his hand from his throbbing leg, and ran it through his hair. He didn't bother at least wiping the blood off of it first. "That wasn't us though." South added, and winked. "I know it wasn't you! But it was you! I...I just...what has this war done to you guys? Remember when you swore never to allow _you_ out again? Due to the horrible and tragic things that occurred last time?"

South turned her head, and looked at North. She shrugged, and North just moved her eyes to the side. The red eyed girl looked back at the albino Prussian, and shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter, we are here now motherfucker. Their little 'promises' don't matter to us. Neither do your words, though they might would have struck the other two, we aren't like that. We are better. Less emotional, I mean look at that ugly sack of shit over there! Did you see her crying when she killed Finland? Look at me! Did you see me sobbing after killing Sweden?! No! Because we're better. North was nuked, and is covered in bandages, but did you see her lose the fight against Finland? No! She only lost when Sweden stabbed her, because she's a pussy ass bitch that apparently can't handle being stabbed in the chest. I mean...ahem...what was I ranting about?"

South looked cluelessly around, she actually did forget what she was ranting about. She usually did when she steered off topic, even for a few seconds. North just sighed and stretched her arms in the air, which caused a great deal of pain, but no emotion ever crossed her face. "Please just listen to me! Yes you might be stronger in the aspect of fighting, but you have no humanity! If you keep fighting like that, the world will turn their backs on you more then they already have! You have to let them take control again, if you don't all hell will break loose. The other nations will fight you in the same way, with no humanity and with no mercy. They will treat you as if you're nothing but an ant on the ground. The world will destroy you! Your country will fall, and you will end up like me, a fucking human who no one even knew their country existed! I don't want to see you guys fall, I don't want to see you guys disappear one day. You must believe in what I say and trust me."

He pleaded, his frantic and sorrow filled gaze switched from North to South the entire time he spoke. Trying to see if they had any reaction at all. Not that North would have one at all, but maybe a twitch or something. A flash of something in her eyes, a single movement...anything would satisfy him for a reaction. South, however, did show some emotion. She was laughing to the point of tears. He grinted his teeth at the sound of her laughing, finding it to be the most annoying sound in the world. Hearing the same laugh non-stop was like listening to a child throwing a tantrum for three hours.

"You think that Narnia will fall due to us being merciless? The world already turned their backs on us to the point of where there is no more turning. Even though that has happened, the two idiots never turned their backs on them. They just kept on holding their arms out, hoping that someone would turn around and accept them. Well there is a harsh reality that they are too blind to see. No one will ever turn around, they have already begun walking away even. No one will ever care about them, ever. So why do they keep on trying? They waste their energy on the empathy and kindness of others, and thrive on such. That is what makes them weak, and what makes them lose everything. We, on the other hand, turn our backs on the world as well. We do not try to be nice, we do not try to be kind to anyone, we do not even try. There is no point. The world is worthless, so if we act just as harsh as they did to us, then their will be no fading from us."

It wasn't South that spoke, but North. South and Prussia stared at her in slight awe, not from what she said, but from how much she said. Well, partly for what she said too. She wasn't the person that would speak that much. After a while of staring, the man finally got off the table. He ignored the pain as he walked over to his boot, and picked it up. "Hey where are you going?" South asked, watching him put on his shoe, not even bothering on tying it. He didn't look at them, not wanting to see the pieces of shit of which he used to call his friends. As he did so, he muttered under his breath, it wasn't soft enough for the girls not to hear. It was the perfect tone of anger, annoyance, dullness, it held so much emotion of just...everything.

"America, Canada, Denmark, Prussia, England, Spain, Northern and Southern Italy. There are people who reach out, people who care. Countries are busy, they always are, they can't always be against you. Why do you think they kept, 'reaching out', it was because they know that countries don't hate them. They know that they're pains in the ass, but still have countries who care about them. They know that they're not edge-lords who think the whole world is against them. You're just too blind to see it. When you two are done playing your little game of walking away, call me. Because my arms are just as open as the next."


	20. Chapter Twenty

"We have fought China, Japan, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, North has...somewhat fought Russia. All of the countries that have not fought us is Germany, Italy, England, and France. We have gathered that Iceland is a spy, and America and Canada refused to fight! Southern Italy has refused to be any part of the war, letting the northern part take over!" Eberhardt shouted, causing South groaned as rubbed her temples. This was getting more annoying than North. Plus the yelling was seriously starting to get on her nerves as well. "So what you're telling me is that we only have four more nations left?" She hissed sharply, her headache wasn't helping with the fact that she had to make battle plans. "Just because we lost or won a battle between the other nations, does not mean that they will not attack again." North said, staring at the scattered papers in front of them. The piles and piles of papers were being ignored by South, forcing North to do them. Though she really didn't want to, South was going to do them, but the call of being the planner of war was stronger than the instinct to do work. She moved a few to the side, and pulled some closer to her. She rubbed one of her bandage covered wrists and sighed. She still wore no clothes, and wore only the bandages.

South kicked back in her chair, and crossed her arms. "This is bullshit, this war has been going on for like ages...Already it's December of fucking what now? Like is it '26 or '27? Anyways I don't give a shit and I'm getting so sick of this war." She hissed as she rocked back and forth. "Stop being a prick about it, will you?" North muttered as she flipped through the papers, her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, so it wouldn't block her view. Well, somewhat, there was that one annoying hair that never could be moved from anywhere besides the front of her head. South leaned back in the chair a little more, testing the limits of how far she could go back and dug her heels into the dirt to keep from falling back completely. There was a moment of silence for an extended amount of time. North sniffed slightly, and clicked her tongue. If someone were to know how she worked, they would of known that it was a signal that someone was coming. Sadly no one understood her tendencies, as she doesn't stick to a certain one. The flap to the tent ripped open suddenly, causing South to screech and fall back. Her back slammed against the wood of the chair, and the rough dirt on the ground. Pain shot through her spine like a bullet, well not really like a bullet. She'd know what that really would have felt like if it really hurt like a bullet. North slowly looked up, her cold eyes glaring daggers, obviously annoyed with the fact that both South screeched, and the person didn't announce that they were coming in. Everything bothered her. Even the Germans breathing. Oh well, she couldn't do anything about it now. She was stuck with paperwork that she didn't want to do. The person who ripped open the flap was a young boy, he was panting and was covered with sweat. His brown hair was sweat drenched, and stuck out in different random places, his dark green eyes had bags underneath them, as if he hasn't slept for days. "I...I ha-have a..letter." He breathed out, leaning down, and slowly holding up a letter with a shaking hand. Eberhardt nodded as he plucked the letter from the boys hand, and nodded for him to leave. "Permission to read?" He asked, looking back at the two girls.

The boy nodded as he then left the tent quickly, the small thumping of his feet soon went silent. "Granted." North barely said, it was more of a mechanical sound. As if she really wasn't there, why should she be? South was right, this war was just annoying. Gone on too long, and for what? Some scars? Some damage to nations? Whatever. She slowly looked back at the papers, there was so much paperwork, how did her original handle all of this? _You're doing both ours, and Souths work, don't forget Plus, you're not the one that does the paperwork, she's usually the one that does it all. The tables have turned, you're not used to it. It's okay_. A small voice hummed in the back of her mind, North rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. Refraining from speaking out loud to herself again. Though she did growl back to the voice in her head with a, _Do shut up, will you?_ The tan nation groaned as she slowly stood up, popping her back loudly. "Oh no I'm fine thank you for asking, you piece of shit." South muttered as she picked up her chair, and set it on its legs again with a loud thud. She flopped in the chair, and leaned back once more. Not as far back though. "Call me what you please, your words do not hurt me." The albino girl said, tapping the quill against the paper. Eberhardt nodded as he easily tore open the envelope, and pulled out the paper. He skimmed through it before having to read it out loud. "So, what does it sa- Hey why do you look like that?" South asked, raising an eyebrow. The German's expression, which was once as serious as can be, was now showing horror. His skin turned pale, and his mouth tried to form words. He shook his head, and cleared his throat.

"Dear you lovely personifcations,

I myself and growing quite sick of this war. Aren't you? Bie..bein... s..sûr, v-vous êtes. I have found a way to stop this war! It's a very good thing! For us anyways, not you two. I, the beautiful Francis, have kidnapped your beloved King and Queen! I have to say that your little brother really put up a fight. He is as strong as everyone says he is. He slaughtered lots of men, but unfortunately, not everyone is invulnerable, and digging a bullet into his spine was the perfect way to stop him! I didn't kill him, but he is being held captive in a German camp, and you know how they do things. He is a Micronation, he can survive. Just barely though. But, your King and Queen on the other hand, cannot. No worries, they aren't being treated as bad as your brother, but they will be executed in sixteen days if you do not surrender. Give up your country, and your King and Queen will be unharmed. If you refuse to do as I say, they shall be beheaded, as will your brother, if he survives that long anyways. We know how much they mean to you. So what shall it be?

Au Revoir,  
France."

By the time he finished, South was fuming. Her face was red, and her mouth was curved in a snarl. "How...dare he!" She finally spoke, shooting up, her chair tumbled to the ground, and she slammed her hands on the table. Causing a few of the papers to flutter to the ground. Eberhardt slightly stepped back, clenching the letter. "I know you are mad at France, Sir. Bu-" He was cut off by South screeching, and flipping the table over. The papers flew all around the small tent, the table slammed against the ground with a loud bang, one of the legs even cracked. North sighed as a paper flew past her, cutting her cheek. South gripped her hair and screeched. "How dare West lose to France?! How dare he?! After all we have done for the brat, we gave him one simple task and he fucking fails! What a stupid failure! See, this is why we need Sega! That little bitch can withstand anything and not cry about it!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Before Eberhardt could say anything, or do anything, South snatched the chair off the ground, and swung it at North.

North, who was staring at where the table once was, was still holding her writing utensil still in the same position as if she was still writing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the chair, and shot her hand up. She gripped on the leg of the chair, and slowly looked at the raging nation. "I hope you understand, the severity of this situation." North said as roughly shoved the chair back, causing South to stumble, and slip on a pile of papers. Her tailbone slammed against the ground, once more earning a screech from the childish nation. North sighed as she stood up, and dropped the quill on the ground. "Watch her and make sure she does not mess with the papers in any way that will be idiotic. In other words, do not let her touch the papers." North ordered the German, and walked out of the tent. The air was colder than usual, which was blissful. Finally no more burning heat.

As she walked, the green eyed girl wondered one question. What are we going to do about the King and Queen? Of course they didn't care about them, but the 1ps do. _Honestly, it would be best to save the King and Queen so that way South and I do not get an earfull, that, and they do actually keep the nation in check. They are good at their job, and the next line of royalty will not live up to those limits_. In response to her thoughts, the original North giggled and continued to hum, _You could always let me out and help ya know._ North clicked her tongue. "No, sit in the darkness and rot." She muttered back to the thoughts running through her head. The voice tried to argue, but the raven haired girl ignored it, and kept on striding past people, who stepped out of her way and saluted. The voice was rambling on about random things, North stopped when she finally said something very interesting. _You know, I might not be the brightest with somethings, but this has gotten me thinking. The letter. Think about it, my other colour. I bet you were thinking about it too weren't you? If not I'll say it anyways: How did France know the King and Queen were in Neverland?_ North blinked a few times, and looked up at the cloudy sky. She tilted her head and thought. Theories and speculations raced throughout her mind, until it finally clicked in her head. Both North and her other colour spoke at the same time. Their voices mixing together in an emotionless, but chirpy voice. " _A spy_." The green eyed girl shook her head and clicked her tongue. "What do you know, you are not as dumb as I thought." She said, the voice hummed in approval of being somewhat complimented. _You know, I've had an idea on who the spy just might be, who's the strangest soul here? He didn't have a dog tag, his uniform wasn't fit for him, he was just...weird. Do you know who I'm talking about?_ North clicked her tongue once more as she made her way over to the foods tent and pushed herself into it. The smell of stale bread and fruits that were starting to rot hit her the moment she stepped in, but another smell was mixed into it. Her eyes shot to the person sitting in the tent with her. A smaller man was relaxing on one of the crates and jumped when North barged in. He quickly hid a metal object behind the box he was sitting on and grinned, pushing up his glasses. "H-hello, Sir." He squeaked.

 _How ironic, just the guy you wanted to see! Meuth!_ The voice hummed, she was a lot more talkative today. Even though the doppelgänger won the internal battle, and has been doing horrible things. Well not as horrible, in her eyes, the 2p has been relaxing a bit. The white haired girl still held her arms open and sometimes gave her hints and help for somethings. Telling her how to fight when question ran through the black-haired girls mind, giving her answers to questions, translating, she did a rather good about of help. North was positive that South was having a much more difficult time trying to keep her 1p in check. Probably always hearing screaming and cursing and just anything that would annoy her, all in her head. "Meuth." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head. He curled his legs up and pushed up his glasses. "Y-yes?" She clicked her tongue and spoke in a voice that was like a whisper, but still just as cold as before. "Tell me, Meuth. What is it you have hidden behind the crate you sit on." The black haired man simply shrugged his shoulders and tried to play it off. North narrowing her eyes more and leaning in ever so slightly. "It would be wise of you to tell me the truth Meuth. You would not want to end up having your dog tag hanging with the others, would you?" She whispered in a tone that was dull but had an edge to it. Leaning forward slightly, she tilted her head and widened her eyes a bit, "If you even have on, or if that is even your tag."

Meuth squeaked and shook his head. "It was nothing, Sir! I-it was just...um." He stuttered, his face was a bright red as he hung his head down in shame. He couldn't figure out an excuse in time, which was going to be his demise. "Show me." North demanded, sitting on a crate, staring down at the man who was shuttering in fear. She was silent, waiting for Meuth to pull out what he has hidden, not moving nor blinking nor speaking. If anything she looked like a statue if it wasn't for her small breaths. After a while of waiting, the nation grew tired of waiting, and twitched her fingers to her dagger that rested on her belt. Meuth squeaked once more, and quickly snatched the item out from behind the crate. He whimpered as he slowly held out the item, his head held down in shame, shoulders trembling as he waited for her response. It was a walkie talkie. The green eyed nation tilted her head, and finally blinked. "Speak into it...Now." She hissed, keeping her eyes wide and narrowed for a special effect.

His quivering fingers slowly pressed on the button, he licked his lips and spoke. "I-I'm back, there was a slight problem, over." He chuckled nervously, darting his eyes at the personification who now was leaned in so close that he could feel her cold breath. "Ah, c'est bon, now what was it you were saying before?" A Frenchman hummed happily through the device. North inhaled deeply, and looked at Meuth. "Yeah, Meuth, what was it you were saying before?" She whispered, widening her eyes and tilting her head once more. The black haired man sniffled and bit his lip. Knowing all too well the situation he was in, he was going to probably die after this if there wasn't anything to save him. But, he did know something was going to happen, but he didn't know if it was going to happen in time. Russia was very antsy about this war ending. "I...I was going to say that...T-The Narnians are...still their other colour. I-it doesn't l-look like the o-originals are coming b-back for a while, over." He whimpered, North looked at the device, waiting for a response to this wonderful information.

"Mon Deu, is someone else in there with you? You sound so scared for some reason." The raven haired girl snapped her head to look at Meuth. _Whatchya gonna do? If he calls you out, your cover is blown. Francy-pants wouldn't be happy 'bout that. If that happens, I bet you can guess what'll happen eh?_ The voice sang, North sighed and grabbed the device, Meuth didn't have a strong grip on it anyways. Once she grabbed it, he even curled up in a little ball and his shoulders started trembling. "All right France, I know about your spy." She said, her voice was dull, even though she did feel a small ping of anger. "Ah mon cher bienvenue à la fête. How's your chest?" He asked, his smirk wasn't seen, but it was obvious he had one. "My chest is fine, you should be worrying about yours." She practically growled, the Frenchman laughed. "Getting a little upset now are we dear? I honestly don't think I should worry about my chest, it's not like you know where my delightful camp is."

"Listen up you-" Before North could finish her sentence, someone else busted into the tent, loudly talking. The girl snapped her head around, narrowing her eyes. "I was having a conversation..." She said, South snorted and shrugged her shoulders. Her blonde hair had a single piece of dark brown, swaying as she walked over to them. "Who ya talkin' to? Hello~ South speaking, or Simone if you don't get it! So whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es is this?" She snorted as she snatched the device from the cold girls hands, and held it up. North sharply inhaled, and twitched her eye at hearing the...it doesn't even deserve to be called a word. "Bienvenue à la fête." France said, obviously enjoying the fact that now both of them were there. He was still wanting to know if they were going to surrender or not. "I don't speak Retreat, that's North's job." The blond nation rolled her eyes, and plopped on the ground. Her red eyes were doing their strange half open half closed deal, moving as if they were horribly animated. "So, have you two thought about my letter?" He purred, the two girls looked at each other, then back to the device. "Well, obviously we ain't gonna let you take over this damn nation." South hissed, clenching the object tightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame. What about your precious little queen and king?" France asked in a teasing voice, causing the two of them to grimace. Well, more of South, as the albino just kind of rolled her eyes and adjusted her bandages wrapped around her stomach. She listened as South groaned loudly, and started to shake the device. "You know France cannot feel that." The blonde girl snapped her head to the side and glared at the other nation. They stared at each other in the eyes. South raised an eyebrow when she noticed a small glimmer of a livid colour. It wasn't hard to see, due to the fact that her eyes were a bright spring green. She has been acting a little different too...as if... no. They couldn't be. After a while, the pieces clicked together. South twitched her mouth into a big smile, and gave a loud, hyena-like laugh. She wheezed and nearly started crying, her voice cracking a bit as well. The laugh was almost insane sounding, which was a lie, it did sound insane.

North sighed, and removed the walkie talkie from her hand, and waited for South to calm down. She didn't want to talk anyways, why try? There wasn't anything that she could say that could fix the situation. She couldn't convince the little prick, she couldn't do anything. Well, that's saying too much. She didn't want to do anything. The Frenchman waited patiently for South to stop laughing, unknown to the two of them, he was actually checking his nails. It took a long while, but she finally died down. The red eyed girl rubbed the tears off of her face, and sighed deeply. Giggling every now and then as she continued to wipe off tears. "Okay, hand it back, bitch." She wiggled her fingers, her smile still plastered onto her face, but it wasn't like the original North's. As hers was warm, welcoming, and sweet...this one was twitching, disturbing, deranged even. The albino rolled her eyes and handed it back, not exactly wanting to be here any longer nor hear anything the two have to rant about. After clicking her tongue and roughly placing it in her hand, South pouted her lips and clicked the button. "Yo, you still there?" She hummed, looking at her short nails. "Oui, have you decided completely yet?" France hummed, South opened her mouth to speak, but North let out a loud hiss.

Due to it coming from nowhere, the girl jolted and looked over at the black haired girl, she was covering her hip and thigh with her hands...it was starting to bleed. Just like at the meeting. The bandages were soaked with blood, and the red liquid painting the ground. The bandages were starting to loosen due to the constant flow of blood. North's body was tense, and slightly trembling, but she tried to show as little emotion as possible. Most people would think that leg wounds wouldn't be bad, but there were major arteries in legs. Plus, include the factor that the wound was spread to her hip and up to her waist. "Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck happened?!" South shouted, then felt a strong pain in her chest. Her toothy smile turned into a frown as she dropped the metal device, and looked down... It was tearing up. North tried to stop her trembling, the different vibrant colours blinded her, she wasn't gasping or screaming in pain. But her body just naturally trembled due to the quick blood loss, and suddenness of what happened. While South screeched loudly, and collapsed on the ground, flailing her legs and slightly rolling side to side. _It's happening again._ The voice in Norths head spoke, causing the girl to snap her head up. The colours became duller, and was soon replaced with a growing blackness. Her blood soaked hands pressed against her chest again...Dammit...What a shame. She allowed herself to curl up, and lay on the ground. Accepting her fate. North let out a deep sigh, and listened to the soft words of the original. Before they finally faded out, and was replaced with nothingness.

On the other hand, South continued to scream, her throat feeling as though it was being shredded. But what did that matter? She screeched, blood soon coming out of her mouth, it was exactly like what happened to North during the meeting. She rolled on her side, and curled up. _Deserved, honestly, little prick._ The voice rang in her head, she snarled and clenched her bleeding chest tighter. She tried to make the voice shut up, but it refused to. Insulting her as she tried to scream out the voice, the flailing of her legs stopped. South couldn't scream out the voice, no matter how hard she tried. It haunted her until she finally took her last breath.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

It was so hot in the south, but for some reason... It was freezing to the poor kid. His little body trembled, and his wide eyes looked around like a deer who heard a hunter. With no one around, he was much more terrified, when people were around, he acted cool. Calm, and collected. Trick them, make them think he's not losing his mind. He might as well of been a deer though. Every sound caused him to jump, and try to act proper. Even if it was a chirp of a bird, he would scare himself. West swallowed roughly, mostly because he didn't have much saliva stored up. How long has it been since he was captured? A few sun rises and sets? He couldn't remember, but it's been a while, he knew that. He's been through quite a few things, so remembering what day it was, wasn't exactly on his "most important" list. Maybe they'll let him go soon? Maybe, or maybe they'll just keep him there till he told them what they wanted to hear. What has he gotten himself into...? Was this the horrible fate of being a nation? The green orbs looked at the sky, towards the north. The poor personifications...they got blown up again. He heard it a while ago, or was it earlier? Was it today or yesterday? He couldn't tell. But he did know that it was another large explosion. If North had her chest and side shredded open, then what about South? Oh those two poor, poor nations. This just made him want to resign against being a micronation just out of the pure fear of getting into something like this. But he couldn't do it. West couldn't do it. He wanted to stay with them, to help them through this. But he couldn't, he couldn't even stand. Not yet, though he could feel himself starting to heal, back wounds were a pain to heal. That and head wounds, those were annoying as all hell to deal with. West should be healed in a good week or so, but that just means that he has to survive that long. He's been doing pretty good so far, and France said he was going to go through hell! Well...he kind of did, so just push that "victory" away.

A loud voice made him jump, and caused his body to automatically straighten up. His chained hands grabbed each other, trying to simulate someone holding his hand, but it stopped working a while ago. He found it hilarious that the camp thought that binding his hands with chains was going to stop him. Chains were so easy to snap, all it took was a good jolt up and boom! They're gone! He had to keep them intact though, not wanting to be yelled at. If he couldn't run, he shouldn't break the chains. Unless absolutely necessary, which was very hard. Just the smallest movement from him, could actually snap the chains apart and free him. If only his legs weren't so screwed up, then he could of been out of here with the King and Queen carried with one hand! The hand holding stopped being a comforting tactic, didn't mean he stopped trying, he needed as much comfort as possible with what he was going through. _You ssshouldn't have to go through thisss_. A voice whispered in his head, well at least there was that comfort. There was a friendly voice in his head that spoke to him sometimes, even before all of this started. _Thisss isssn't what you should have to do_. West knew who it was, and didn't care much anymore.

At first, he would scream back at it to shut up and that he couldn't do anything, now he just spoke back to it. Finding it to be the closest thing to childish comfort he could get in this hell. Also, the weird voice had warnings of what was going to happen. Back a while ago, when he was first captured, there was no warning to what would happen to him. Nothing. It terrified him, but now that he had the voice for warnings, he could prepare for whatever was going to happen. He never questioned how it knew, but the question did burn in his mind. _Sure, the German's have calmed the hell down since back in the day_ , from what North had stated long ago, _but they still needed information, and being sweet and kind ain't gonna get it._ They were a lot nicer to him due to being so young, but they still wanted whatever information on the country that he could give. They used old tactics, mostly to make fun of how their country was, in their words, a third world country. He didn't get it though. Third world? This nation was just staying away from pollution and trying to preserve the past. _They don't underssstand. They never will. You can jussst let me take care of it, and I'll make sssure they underssstand. You don't want your sssweet friendsss to be insssulted like that! C'mon, let me out. Let me out!_ West shuttered at the voice, but it didn't tell him what his next game was going to be, so he chose to ignore it. West made it a game for the little routines that happened. How long could he not scream? How long could he hold his breath? How long till he finally passed out? And the funnest one of them all, could he keep any secrets he knew? He hadn't played them in a while, for some reason, the horrible methods to get whatever crazy information he had just kind of stopped.

 _It'sss the persssonification_. The voice, of his alternate personality, had a lisp for some reason. Forcing some of his S's to sound like a snake, or some of them to sound like a sharp Th sound. West didn't know why, but he didn't judge it, even when the alternate personality first started to chat with him. He probably had something wrong with him, poor guy. Wait...if something were wrong with the alternate personality, doesn't that mean that there's something wrong with him? Because it's in his body... The micronation ran his tongue over his teeth and looked up with the green eyes over to where the voice was coming from, and just like every other time, the voice was right. The personification of Germany was walking up to him. Screaming in his native tongue to someone behind him. The soldiers only saluted and went off to follow whatever orders he barked out. West didn't know what he said, he was learning Italian, not German. He hasn't practiced his Italian in a while, not since the war was brought up. Hopefully the Italian brothers wouldn't mind. _Germany looksss a little tenssse, asssk him whatsss wrong._ "Isss there a problem?" Great, now he was getting the lisp. West bit his own tongue to try to make his mind get back into order. He wasn't going to lose his head, not this time. He was a strong man who could survive anything, right? Right! He was a strong man, a strong man, a strong man. Not a weak child, nope not at all. What was taking the other blond so long to answer!? Was he thinking of a punishment? His back was straight! His eyes were looking directly at him and he wasn't making stupid faces! What did he do wrong?

Finally, the German sighed and crossed his arms. Giving a cold glare down to him, but the cool expression on the tan face didn't change. "Is-" West was cut off by the man sitting down in front of him, and slowly blinking. That didn't stop him from talking, hey, they wanted him to talk after all, they wanted him to talk, so he was going to, "everything all right? Are you going to drown me again?" West asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, "Or are you going to rub sssalt into my woundsss? Or laugh at me being paralyzed?" The German looked away at the mention of any horrible method they had used before. He and his men might of been craving to know of any information that the kid could give...but he's a child. Hurting a child...it was like dumping black ink onto a prized painting.

Defiling the poor micronations innocence with the blackness...

West remained silent after his words, watching to see what the man would do. The tan fingers kept trying to interlock and make his nerves calm down, but it just didn't work. Not anymore. Oh how he would kill for some attention, even from North. She might of had a grudge against kids, but she was still nice to him. The kid wondered what the other micronation was up to. What was his nations name again? Nehwon? Something like that. Poor guy, he must of been panicking right now. After what felt like ages, the German personification finally said something. "Are you going to give us anything?" The blond tilted his head again, and smiled softly. Looking at the skies as he replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Germany...but I'm afraid I can't tell you." Germany sighed, and rubbed his temples. They haven't hurt him in a long while, a few days actually. They couldn't bring themselves to do it anymore. The poor kid...the poor poor kid. Germany was trying to take a more soft approach to him, but it seemed he was still scarred and scared. Well, actually, now that he was close enough, West didn't look scared at all. The green orbs looked back into his own light blue pools, his back was as straight as he could make it...looks like the lessons on respect worked, but at a cost the German hated. "Are you feeling all right? How are you?" He asked, the micronation smiled again and shook his head. Germany leaned back a bit, taken back by the cool expression but the statement of how he wasn't okay. Of course he wouldn't be, he went through hell and was still making his way back. "Mentally, physically, or physiologically? 'cause all of them have similar but very different answers." West almost stuck out his tongue, but remembered what happened last time, and just kept his mouth shut after that. Germany, on the other hand, let out a sharp exhale through his nose, like a quick laugh. It made the kid feel a bit better, that he got at least a small laugh from the stern man. He's been doing these little weird visits for some time, and honestly it was creeping West out. Why was he being so, nice?, now? If it was for pity, he didn't want the German's pity, he just wanted to get out of there. But, he couldn't leave until someone saved his butt, or until they finally give him up. Either way, it was going to end badly. If someone saved him, that was threatening them for joining in the war. If they let him go, he would die out there without anyone to help him. West just had to tough it out until South or North helped him out, or even East.

"Why wont you tell us anything?" The German asked, watching as the little boy shifted a bit. The green eyes went back to the personification, and another smile came across his lips. "Treason. Would you tell the enemy anything, even after everything? There's nu'in you can do to make me talk." A sharp pain in his shoulder cause West let go of his hands, and pulled on the chains a bit. They snapped soon after, and he lifted his arms in the air, stretching them. They've been 'chained" so quite a while, and it was starting to hurt his shoulders. Of course, he knew that he probably shouldn't of done that, but he was in enough pain. It was so cold, and his shoulders throbbing was already bad enough. Making it worse would just kill him. Not literally. West then dropped his little arms, and looked at the European nation, who was staring at him disappointingly. The kid only shrugged, and slapped his legs a few times, "What? Jussst because my hands are free don't mean I can do anythin'," West snorted, his tone when speaking used to be so bubbly, so bouncy. Now, it was just clear and smooth. Like he was speaking to the most important person in the world. His voice was soft, lacking most emotion. He used to have so much light, but now it was so dull, that it was like he swam to the depths of the ocean. Expecting light down there is silly, anyone who expected that was obviously very stupid. Right now, it felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean, chained down to the abyss and somehow not being able to break the chains. Drowning, he felt like he was drowning. Oh well...there wasn't anything he could do, besides trying to breath in the ice waters.

West blinked when the German reached for something, and tilted his head. Was he going to shoot him again? _Don't let him shoot usss! Fight back! Hit him!_ The voice hissed, obviously panicking at the motions of the other personification. Though, instead of pulling out a gun, he instead pulled out something else that was silver, and held it out. West pressed his lips together, and the green eyes looked up at the German, with the look of both, "Are you serious" and "You've got to be kidding me". It was chocolate. West leaned back, and rose an eyebrow, "You ain't gonna get me to talk with somethin' like that." He eyed the silver wrapping a bit, then looked away. No temptations. Not even sweets! No matter how much his mouth watered for some delicious chocolate! He knew that he wasn't going to get it, not until he at least told him something. Well, there wasn't anything saying he couldn't be a little jerk, was there? If Germany asked a stupid question, he'd give a stupid answer. Perfect! _Sssoundsss like a plan~...but you know that I'm better at thisss kind of thing! Let me help!_ West rolled his eyes, and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. Stupid voice, Neverland knew what he was trying to do. It was trying to convince him to switch out with him, but nope! He wasn't going to do it, no matter what! Though, it didn't really seem to help.

As his blond hair now had a few aqua pieces to it. Which, of course, Germany took account for. Which was one of the reasons he offered up a sweet, West was still a kid after all. All kids loved sweets, didn't they? Well this one sure did, he could see the green eyes glance at the aluminum every now and then. After a short while, he eventually just placed it on the boys lap, and watched in amusement as he almost automatically grabbed it. The eyes closed, and he moved back a bit, like an animal. "You ain't gettin' it back." He declared, and opened his eyes, just to see what the personification was doing. He wasn't...doing anything? Not reaching for his gun, not reaching forward, not pulling his hand back to strike him. An eyebrow raised, and his shoulders curled up a bit as he started to open the foil. He looked at the sweet, just to make sure it was actually real and not some kind of sick joke, and slightly relaxed when he noticed that it was completely real. He snapped off a piece faster than light...the poor kid couldn't control his strength yet, he still nearly ripped off someones arm when shaking their hand, even if he just shakes once. West pressed his lips together...oh how he wanted to just shove the sweet into his mouth and savour it. But, instead, he held out the piece he snapped off to the German. "Here...for being so nice to me." How much of a lie that was? A rather large one, as the nation was the one that ordered his men what to do to try to get the boy to speak. Technically speaking, Germany was the cause of his pain. And it seemed like he knew that just as much as the other did, because he denyed the sweet as he said how he didn't deserve it. Hell right he doesn't. Sadly, West had the childish mindset...in believing everyone was good. No matter what they did.

Think of the good things. Like how Germany called off his men, and how he saved him from being overly hurt. How he gave him a coat when he was shivering after a drowning simulation. The country was actually pretty nice, he just had to do what he had to do. _Don't think like that! Enemy! Enemy! Kill him! Hit him! Do sssomething!_ The voice was drowned out when the other blond finally took the small piece of the sweet. _Lisssten to me! He'sss putting up an act! You're going to die later! He'sss planning on executing you before the Narnian'sss time limit isss up! Don't trussst him! Stop! Stop stop st o p! Let me out! Let me out! I can ssstop him! You idiot! You're going to get usss killed!_

For once in his entire time of hearing Sega, the alternate personality. Sam ignored him. Neverland just smiled and let out a small giggle as the two personification started to nibble on the chocolate. The sweet taste and smell intoxicated him, causing him to relax. It melted in his mouth quickly, spreading it's sweet flavour to his entire mouth...this was kind of a bad idea, he was going to get really thirsty later because of this. Well, he was really thirsty now. Oh well, it was nice now! Future him could curse right now him out as much as he wanted! The voice was a liar. Sure, Germany was trying to butter him up, but he wasn't going to kill him later. That was just silly. _Sssilly?! Call me sssilly when they put a gun to the back of your neck and blassst! You're going to die, you have to hit him! Hit him! Do it!_ The voice caused a headache, throbbing in his head, but he would have to deal with it. Neverland took another bite of the sweet, and looked up when Germany finally said something, "Do you think this nation is going to back down?" West tensed up, stopping mid-bite of his delicious sweet, that now grew sour. _Back down? No, they wouldn't. They would stand up against everything, and no matter what they will succeed. They'll survive and made it out of this with only a few marking to symbolise their strength. They can, and will, make it. Nothing any of other country can do will make them surrender, they will fight and fight until this land is destroyed, or they are. Either way, they will keep going. They'll run as far as their legs can take them, and they'll beat all of the other nations against them. They'll fight until their hands get blistered, until their skin is covered in wounds or scars, until the end. Unless they disappear, I believe they'll survive. They'll live, and there is nothing the others can do to make them wave that white flag. They'll make it, and they'll be gods when they come home. When they come home, East will finally stop panicking, and will finally be able to breathe. I will finally be able to call my magical friends back over, and we'll all just be a happy family._

"No, they'll be fine."


End file.
